


Of Crimson Red and Icy Blue

by Nydharani



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Multi, Next Generation, Not in the Relationship tho, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Blood & Wine, Slow Burn, Some Description of Rape, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 64,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nydharani/pseuds/Nydharani
Summary: Post-Blood and Wine.Geralt of Rivia proved, once more, that he was not just a mindless monster-slayer when he let the Beast of Beauclair go unpunished. Dettlaff wandered the world with Regis, his eternal friend, with a broken heart. Now, twenty-five years later, destiny seems to have more in store for them when a certain pair of red eyes meet Dettlaff's gaze.An adventure awaits.





	1. Not a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: I've added music to the chapters! Now this is something I've wanted to do for a long time as I write while listening to music, and I have always thought that it would add up to the story. Never really done it because I always thought people wouldn't really like this idea, but since adding music won't change anything for those who'd rather not listening to it, I might as well put it for those who are interested!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm...hi! Felt like there was not enough fanfics about Dettlaff, so I decided to add one to the community! This is a test as I'm not sure if you will like it or not, but here it is nevertheless. Because of it, comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Also bear in mind English is not my native language, so apologies beforehand for any mistake!

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHGibm1LR68>)_

"Did you truly feign it all?" he said, as the red mist around him evaporated "That which bound us was a...ruse?"

Rhenawedd...no; Syanna, he remembered painfully, put a hand on his chest, one he neglected by moving his shoulder back. Vampires did not have a physical heart, but oh, how hurt was Dettlaff's.

"Dettlaff...it's not that simple..." Syanna's eyes were begging to him, to the vampire who once loved her madly. A vampire, Dettlaff knew, was fading into the nothing by instants as he read in the woman's eyes the truth. A gloved hand went to his face, a single touch he would allow himself to enjoy for the last time. Her sweet lips tried to speak sweet words to him, but the vampire would not be fooled again.

"Oh no. It's very simple" his icy blue eyes were cold, his deep voice filled with rage. "You either deceived me...or not." His hand gripped strongly the woman's wrist and moved it to the side without any care.

In her eyes he saw it, finally: that fear she should've shown him many years ago, when they first met. He thought about that moment, how the raven-haired woman only smiled wickedly after the discovery of Dettlaff's true nature. Was that bravery, that acceptance she seemed to give to the vampire, also lies? Her clear grey eyes, ones that once looked at him with lust and desire, were now terrorized, afraid of his nature. Yes, she had lied to him all along, Dettlaff finally realized. Everything, from the beginning until this point, had just been mere fun for her. 

"In forgiving you, I grieve, for now we must part..." Syanna's eyes meet the vampire's for a second that became eternal. The monster felt how Regis, his blood brother, and Geralt, his pursuer, started to run towards him. He did not care. He did not care at all. His heart was bleeding, yelling and twisting in pain. In a desperate attempt, he looked for repentance, a mere trace of sorrow.

He found nothing.

His claws grew larger and larger as the girl tried to break free from his grasp. She, at long last, had finally realized Dettlaff's nature could not be controlled, he could not be tamed nor deceived. But it was too late.

He heard Regis' yells telling him to stop and the witcher's silver blade cutting the air as he unsheathed his sword. Was his destiny to die that night? Then he would, after his long yearned vengeance.

It only took a swift blow from Dettlaff's claws to strip Syanna's soul from the world. He made it quick and as painless as he could, blaming himself after for his weakness. She deserved more pain, yet he knew his heart could not handle his still beloved's screams.

"A shame..." His voice broke for an instant, his soul turning black with despair. He deposited the bloody body on the ground. The woman he unconditionally loved was now dead, killed by his own hands. He felt too many emotions, too many thoughts crossed his minds. And the only thing he wanted was to vanished them all away. 

He did not want to feel anymore, to try to understand this world anymore. 

His expression was deadly serious as he closed Syanna's dead eyes, which were staring into the nothing of the death. The vampire looked at the woman's lifeless body for a couple more seconds, memorizing the silhouette of the one that toyed with him, convincing himself she deserved it. He would never again smell her alluring scent of roses and wine, one that could made his mind go numb. He would never feel again her delicate fingers slide through his back as he loved her. It was all gone now.

He stood and glanced at the two men, human and monsters, that looked at him. Regis had a surprised and worried look on his face while Geralt, true to his kind, had no emotion. In an instant, Dettlaff appeared in front of them. They looked at each other, Geralt with his sword ready to fight.

"What did you do..." Regis started, muttering.

"What I had to do" the black haired vampire answered, looking at his hand. Would he cut it again? No. This time, he was right to kill. "What she deserved."

He lowered his hand and looked at the two men, a decision in his eyes.

"Beauclair will know peace once more. The vampires will have left the city by dawn." he turned his body and gazed into the vast night sky "I shall leave as well. Go far away, far from men." he turned to Regis, who looked at him with sadness reflected in his grey eyes. "You can try to stop me. Then I shall kill you both...though that is not at all my will." Gerlat's feline eyes collided with his icy ones. "The decision is yours."

Geralt allowed himself a moment to think, never breaking his eye contact with the Beast. His white hair flowed as one cold breeze filled the silence, his wolf medallion dangling on his chest. With a sigh, he sheathed his sword, brows furrowed in a hard expression.

"You can go." His low voice broke the silence, followed by Regis' sigh of relief "But if ever we meet again..."

"I shall keep my distance, believe me." he said while walking backwards. He was completely done with humans, their lies and their twisted minds. "Geralt, Regis...farewell" with that, he turned into a crimson mist and left the place as silently as he entered it. 

He left his heart with the corpse of the only person he truly loved.

* * *

  _2 months later..._

His dark curls, carefully brushed backwards, waved as the wind of the dusk caressed him. From the mountain, he was gazing to Toussaint one last time. Months had passed since that night, but his heart still ached. He highly doubted he would ever return to this place due to many obvious reasons, the most important being, of course, it being the place where Syanna had died. Toussaint would always be an important place for him, as it was for all members of his kind, but he could not think of a life being there, not while the duchess offered an extraordinary price for his head, at least.

He turned his head when he sensed one of his own coming closer, the scent of herbs declaring his identity. Dettlaff did not bother to look back when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I have finally found you, my friend. I was starting to think I lost your trail."

"I don't remember asking you to come with me" he said with a monotone voice.

"I don't remember asking your opinion either" Regis responded, chuckling. "I won't let you alone, not after everything you've done for me...and everything that happened."

"Do not to pity me, Regis." the black haired vampire said looking at his blood brethren with anger.

"I don't. I also know what is to have a broken heart, Dettlaff. And because of that, I know you shall overcome this."

Dettlaff's expression relaxed, gazing again to the distant Beuclair. Its people will forever remember him as the Beast of Beauclair, a the worst murderer of its history, while Syanna would be but another martyr. Her last wicked act.

"What about the witcher?" He did not care at all, but he wanted to lost himself into the dreamy landscape more time. 

"Geralt? Ah, my friend, I believe you were his last contract." The older vampire looked at the horizon as well, a big smile on his face. "He was jailed for a time; that's reason why I took me so long to come to you. He did not receive the reward, but he has his own vineyard now. He lives now with his Yennefer , the love of his live. I think he miss his adoptive daughter Cirilla, however. She visited him once, but I must assume the heir to the throne of Nilfgaard has no such thing as free time. But for now, I think he has finally found true happiness."

"Good for him." Dettlaff said in a grunt. Love for a lifetime did not exist.

Silence fell between the two vampires as they watched together how the night rose, the last traces of the sun hiding in the horizon.

"We should get going." the raven haired male said at last, turning and walking down the path.

"As you say, my friend."  a lone wolf howled in the distance "Where is our destination?"

"I don't care, as long as it's far away from them." He did not need to give any explanation as Regis understood he was referring to humankind. The gray haired vampire nodded and followed him, slowly fading in the shadows.

"May I suggest we head to Dol Blathanna then? I heard it's a lovely place."

"Seems fine by me."

"Then it is settled. For the road, I have prepared my personal brew. It shall keep us refreshed for a time."

"Hm."

* * *

_25 years later..._

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARnTY918SKc>)_

Dettlaff's nose wrinkled as the smell of the city hit him like a slap, the smell of alcohol, dirt and sweat making him feel disgusted. By now, he was used to live in lost villages and, when he could, in cemeteries and ruins. But now he found himself at the gates of the so famous Oxenfurt.

"I cannot believe I let you convince me." he said in a sigh, clearly not happy with the idea of visiting the city.

"It is a very important matter I have to attend you, Dettlaff. You know it very well." Regis said, walking beside him as they entered in the city.

"But why must I go with you?" he said again, looking at the older vampire.

"It will do you well, my friend. We can't live in graveyards forever."

"You are free to leave, Regis. No one is keeping you at my side." 

Reigs sighed, clearly annoyed by the stubbornness of his blood brethren. Dettlaff's wounds had healed with the aid of time and Regis' friendship, turning them into scars. But even so, he was rather reticent to walk among humans again. It brought to his mind too many memories.

The raven haired man followed Regis through the streets of Oxenfurt. Finally, they arrived to a huge building. For all the flaws humans had, Dettlaff had to admit that some among them were truly brilliant, like the architect of the building. His eyes read the plate above the door. 'University of Oxenfurt'.

"Why would you want to visit such a place?" The tall vampire said, looking at his companion with his brows furrowed.

"As I said, I must attend to an important matter. I hope to find the solution to my problem here. Or, at least, a lead of how to solve it." Regis turned his head to his friend, but he was already gone. He once again sighed, concerned about Dettlaff's attitude, but his chat with him would have to wait. If the letter he received was right, the Empress of Nilfgaard was in great danger.

The vampire walked through the streets with boredom. Nothing in the city could caught his attention, not even a prostitute who tried her hardest. His anger towards the humankind had somewhat faded to mere indifference towards them. If he would've be like he was now 25 years back, he would not have felt a thing when he destroyed Beauclair to the ground. Sure, he had find kindness in their race, but with the years they have become more arrogant, more stupid. Each year that passed, humans thought themselves to be more and more the lords and masters of the world. He detested it.

Lost in his thought, he did not see the man approaching to him from the other direction until it was too late. Their bodies collided as they both grunted in annoyance. The vampire adjusted his long black coat and kept walking, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned his head and encountered a rather small man with tan skin and brown hair. Fear and anger filled his eyes, and Dettlaff arched a brow. How dared a man like him stop him?

"You...I know you, bastard! You're him!" he yelled and pointed at him, making the people around turn to watch the scene "You're the fucking Beast of Beauclair!"

Dettlaff froze for a second. How could it be? After more than 20 years?

"Your vampires killed my father that night, you fucking bastard!!"

It was an utterly dangerous situation for Dettlaff. Surely, he could just walk away, but the yells of the pitiful human would bring the attention of the guards, and the last thing he wanted to do was flee again. He could face the man, but he knew each world he said would only enhance the man's anger. He needed a plan and fast, the people making a circle already around them. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the guards approaching.

"You freak! MONSTER!! I will--"

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JEOlZb8MUQ0>)_

"Excuse me sir, but I think you're having a big misunderstanding here." From the crowd, a red hooded woman emerged and walked towards the men, who looked at her in surprise. The vampire have never met this woman, as her scent was unknown to him. Why did she stand for him? The man was right. He was the Beast of Beauclair.

"Misunderstanding? This freak is--!"

"He is my companion, and I've been looking for him for hours. So please, do not disturb this good people any longer." she said calmly, stretching her arms. 

The sun was reflected in her necklace as she walked, a piece the vampire recognized instantly. A wolf medallion with its jaws open.

Her way of walking, her pendant, her sword on the back. She was a witcher.

But that was impossible, there were no female witchers.

"I..."

"Please, sir, we're in a hurry" without asking, she wrapped her leather gloved hands around Dettlaff's arm, who looked at her in astonishment. Her voice was feminine yet strong, not leaving room for any questions."You must've mistook my companion with that monster, but I assure you he is not to be feared. Now, if you'll excuse us."

Without further talk, the girl pulled the vampire and broke the circle of people, earning annoyed sounds from the crowd. The man stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do, and then went to call the guards.  
Meanwhile, the strange couple walked down the street.

"Don't say anything." the girl said when he saw the man opening his mouth "This is not over. That man went to call the guards, that's no secret. Stay focused and do not act strangely. Follow me and we might live through this day, mister vampire."

"Bu--"

"I said silence."

Dettlaff could not believe the situation he was in. Him, a higher vampire, was being silenced by a human and an apparent witcher who knew his true identity, to make things worst. He needed to kill her. And fast.

The woman kept looking straight, not gazing at the man once. Why? Why was she aiding him? If she was truly a witcher, then it meant she was not helping him, but dragging him to a trap, he realized. It must be that. Humans knew no kindness.

Suddenly, a group of guards appeared in front of them, rushing in the other direction. Her grab became stronger on his arm, and without a word, headed towards an narrow alley, dragging the vampire with her. She let go of his arm only to hold his hand, guiding him through the thin street. They moved fast, her slim but small figure moving gracefully in front of him. The handle of sword emerged from the red and long hood as she stopped abruptly, making Dettlaff collide with her body. She did not utter a word and without any care he pushed the vampire to the wall with one arm as another patrol passed just in front of them. After a brief moment, she allowed herself to breathe. For now they were safe.

"Phew...that was close." She said, a small smile the only thing showing on her covered face. "Are you--"

Her words died in her throat as a hand lifted her by the neck on the wall, choking her. Her hands went to his wrist, trying to break free, unable to speak.

"Who are you!? Who send you, witcher!?"

"No...no one...I don't...know who you are..." she managed to say, her sight blurring. Dettlaff's mouth twitched for a second before releasing her abruptly, the girl falling to the ground coughing.

"You expect me to believe you helped me? Out of the kindness of your heart? Don't make me laugh!" He yelled at her, annoyed at her answer.

"You can believe...whatever you want." she said rudely, still coughing a bit. "I did it because I wanted to."

"You knew I was a vampire. How." the vampire attacked her neck again, this time only gripping it and not too hard, only to make the girl remember who was in control of the situation.

"You have that...aura...your kind have."

"Aura? What aura? My patience is running out!" He said as his claws grew larger and larger, his face twisting into one of a monster.

"I...I don't know how to explain it! I just know it!"

"Are you a witcher!?"

"Do you see a silver sword on my back!?" Her patience running low as well, she lifted her leg and kicked the vampire on the chest, making him step back. They looked at each other for an instant, Dettlaff ready to attack at any moment. To his surprise, the girl simply rubbed her nuke, sighing.

"Ugh...you try to help somebody nowadays and this is how they repay you..." the vampire looked at her with a disgusted expression. Oh, how much he hated human sarcasm.

"What do you want." It was not even a question, but a demand. Dettlaff wanted to put an end to the situation quickly rather than wasting his eternal time. 

"I told you already! I don't want anything from you! I don't even know you!" she yelled at him, making the vampire raise an eyebrow. First the girl commanded him, then hit him, and now she was yelling to him? Did humankind know no end to their stupidity?

"You are not afraid..." he said calmly, turning back into his human form and thus smelling no scent of fear "Why?"

With a last angry noise, the girl turned on her heels and proceeded to walk away from the vampire, but he had other plans for her. He needed an answer. He met only one more person who did not fear him: Syanna. The mere thought of her made his heart ache, but he needed the answer. And he needed it now.

"Why!?" Angrily, he grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn abruptly. From the sudden movement, the hood that covered her head fell, showing her face.

He looked at her in awe for seconds that seemed like an eternity. She wore a black witcher armor composed by leather and chainmail, one that fitted her body as if it was a second skin. Her pale complexion matched with her hair, white and pure as the snow, twisted and brushed into a thick braid that went all the way to his waist, now hanging over her shoulder. Small strings of curly hair covered her face and her big eyes.

Eyes red as blood.

Their orbs met once more. The girl was around her early-twenties, and there she was, facing an ancient vampire that could kill her in the blink of an eye. He was going to talk, but a voice behind him made him turn his head back.

"Dettlaff! What are you doing?" Regis voice echoed through the alley. He looked at him for a second before facing again the girl.

A girl that was no longer there.

Bewildered, the vampire seek and looked everywhere, yet the girl had really disappeared. He did not felt a thing, he did not hear her run. How it was that possible? She was a human, that was no doubt of it. Then how...?"

"Dettlaff..."A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. Looking at Regis' concerned gaze, he growled and punched the wall, making a hole.

"We leave the city. Now" He tossed Regis to the side and left the backstreet, infuriated. He left the place at a quick pace, not long before Regis caught his walk, already use to Dettlaff's anger bursts."I hope you found what you were looking for."

"Sadly, I didn't. The situation it's worse than I thought." He said, sadness filling his voice. 

"Who is in a bad situation?"

"A hu--"

"Then do not concern yourself with it. A human less in this world is a blessing."

Regis breathed out once more. Just how much hatred did Dettlaff heart had to still have these kind of feelings? He damned Syanna once more for everything she had done to his friend, but said nothing about it.

As they walked through the gates, a piece of paper hanging on a door stopped the raven haired vampire. He had not noticed it before, but now, the face draw in it was extremely familiar. It was the girl from before.

* * *

  _(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43FnCO1DkOU>)_

Not far from them, in a nearer village, a certain woman walked as her hood waved behind her, lost in her thoughts. That stupid vampire...she only wanted to help him! And he repaid her by almost choking her to death. Why the hostile reaction? Once more, she had to thank her mother's heritage. If it wasn't for it, she could have not left the place as quickly as she did.

As she walked through the village, she heard men screaming and yelling in victory. The woman quickly rushed to the source of the shouts, and what she found made her pale.

A woman was tied to a large stake, firewood stacked below her. Her hair was black and she was nude, her body covered in bruises and silver dust and her upper thighs tainted in a white liquid the hooded girl did not what to think about. But somehow the woman stood strong, her black eyes ignoring the men below her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" her sudden scream made the eight men that were there turn completely to her, surprised. Then, they burst into laughs.

"This is not of your concern little girl, now why don't yo go away?"

"I will go, but I will take the woman with me." She felt how the woman's eyes fixated on her figure, as if she had finally realized her situation.

"Look lass, since you've arrived late, I'll tell ya why that whench is up there...she is a vampiress! She faked to be the daughter of the blacksmith when he passed away, the bitch, and then she fed on the people of this good village! Good for us, we had silver and we could tie her to the stake. You cou--

"All lies. I've been here for a week and there is no contract over her head." The man, whose victorious face twisted into anger, showed his decrepit teeth.

"You calling me liar, whore?"

"That's exactly what I'm calling you. You must've caught her with her guard off feeding on the cattle. And she is no vampiress-she is a bruxa. A vampiress would have annihilated the whole village for such an affront.

The group of men fell in silence for a moment, until one of them spoke again.

"Bruxa or vampiress, she was a pretty good damn fuck!"

The filthy men started to laugh again, and that did it for the hooded woman. Leaving a red glow in the spot she was a second ago, she appeared behind the woman, and proceeded to cut her silver shackles. The men, who did not have time to processed what just happened, started to look around for her. When she finally freed the bruxa, the creature fell on her arms. She wasted no time as she removed her hood and attached it to the bruxa's neck.

"Why..." the alp muttered, far too weak to actually speak.

"You are not the monster here. They are." the white haired girl said in a hurry, helping her to stand. "Now leave." behind her, screams of witches and curses could be heard. "GO!"

The bruxa did as she commanded, looking at her savior once more as she faded into the woods. With that, the girl returned to her initial spot, a red dust around her, moving through time. The crowd started to draw their weapons, the girl doing the same with her sword. Her red eyes then looked at the men, who gasped in fear.

"She's a fucking witch! She freed the monster!"

"Freak! Look at her eyes!"

"She will return for us!"

"We kill this bastard now then!"

"Wait! Look!"

Everyone looked at the man, who seemed older than the rest. She pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to his neighbors. The girl sighed.

"This is her! Gwynbleidd Fiona Elen Riannon! The daughter of Empress Cirilla!"

Silence filled the ambient once more, as the men did not now how to react to the information they just received. The reward over Gwynbleidd's safety return was more coin than they could've ever dream off, but their rabid instinct was at its peak.

"We'll return her then...once we're done with her. I've never fucked a nilfgaardian cunt, and even less a royal cunt. What about you, guys?"

"You've seen what I can do. Last warning: step back" she threatened, her voice majestic as ever.

"We're nine against one, dear. If we could with the monster, we can with you."

Gwynbleidd sighed, knowing that it would be futile to argue more. She slid two fingers through the blade, cutting them slightly. She brought them to her nose and slid them across the bridge of it, the scent of her own blood filling her.

"So be it." She said before evaporating, leaving behind a crimson shine.

* * *

Dettlaff moved through the woods as fast as he could in his mist form. He could felt how an bruxa of his pack was in danger, and he would not let anyone of his kind down. Before he could arrive to the village, the creature that had asked him to go in her rescue instinctively ran towards him, safe and wearing a familiar red hood. They both stopped in front of each other, Dettlaff asking for an explanation without a word. Almost sweetly, she took off the hood and handed it to him, not caring about her nudity. He looked at the hood and then at the woman. Finally, she pointed towards the village with a crooked finger, nodding. There were no words needed. The girl had helped her. 

The vampire took the piece of clothing and grabbed it strongly, nodding in return. In their kind, and even more in his pack, there were no need of words. However, the alp opened her mouth, surprising Dettlaff.

"Save her." and with that, she disappeared into the woods once more.

Not far from there, Gwynbleidd fell to her knees, exhausted. The men were now lying on the floor, defeated and dead. The girl tried to impulse her body up by supporting her weight onto her sword, but it was futile. She fell to the ground again, her lips bleeding. She brought one hand under her left breast, where one of the men achieved to finally cut her. Her face and hair were covered in dirt, sweat and blood, the wound on her chest burning like a hot iron. Even after everything Uncle Eskel had shown her, she was far from being perfect at combat, and her wound proved it. 

She opened her eyes abruptly as she felt a presence standing right in front of her. She gazed as she could to its feet, and finally realized they cast no shadow as her vision started to become blurred. She gathered all her strengths and looked up, meeting two icy blue eyes looking at her from a tall man. She felt lost in those blue eyes. 'Shit', she thought.

"Have you come to finish me off...?" She said almost in a whisper, a half smile on her face. The vampire said nothing, his expression serious as ever. This human had not only aid him, but also an alp of his pack. She could not know they were related in any form, could she?

"You didn't answer my question" he said, his low voice filling her ears. "Why are you not afraid of me?"

A tired giggle left her body, her smile becoming wider as she looked at him with determination filling her eyes, breathing heavily.

"Because you're not...a...monster..." with that last word, she faded into the dark completely, her body collapsing onto the ground due to the blood loss and the hard battle.

The vampire snorted at her fainting, human proving to be as weak as ever. He inspected her, and with a exasperated sigh, lifted her body in his arms, carrying her to his lair. As he accommodated her body in his arms, the scent of something utterly delicious filled his nose, and quickly discovered how the smell emanated from the girl's wound. It awoke something primal inside him, something he did not wish to wake up. He covered the wound and her whole body with her hood and started to walk back to his temporal home.

"With this, we're even." He said to a girl who could not hear him.


	2. A Friend, An Equal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Just wow. I was not at all expecting this amount of support. Like, literally, here it's 5 in the morning and I just couldn't stop writing because how much inspired I felt when seeing our comments and kudos. Last introductory chapter here. In the next one the real story starts!
> 
> I want to thank you again guys. You're amazing, your support to this fic means the world to me. So please, keep commenting and adding kudos so I can improve this fic and I can know if you liked it!

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVe795YYAlg>)_

The first thing Gwynbleidd felt when she returned to the world of the living was a strong scent of herbs and medicines filling her nose. With her eyes still closed, she let the aroma involve her, feeling how her body recovered its energy by each second that passed. Her throat felt painfully dry and her stomach terribly empty, accentuating the pain of her wounds. But against all odds, she was alive and rather well. That was something.

She opened her eyes just a bit, her crimson orbs trying to peek her surroundings, though it turned into failure. As soon as she opened them, her head started to spin at a dangerously quick pace, thus earning a painful moan from the girl. Between all her pain, however, she managed to hear the faint sound of clothes moving next to her and a somewhat relieved breath. Gwynbleidd tried to move, to speak, but it was futile. Her muscles were sore and her bones ached, possibly the result of using her powers more than the battle itself. Suddenly, someone placed a cold hand over her closed eyes, the sense of danger accentuating in the girl. It seemed that the owner of the hand felt her tension, and spoke.

"Shhh...I will cause you no harm, little girl. Now, rest."

Her white eyebrows furrowed, but at the end she complied. The voice, which was manly but soft, filled her with ease, all threat disappearing. With a light breath, the girl submerged again in the ethereal world of dreams and nothings.

Regis removed his hand from the girl's face, one that resulted strangely familiar to him. Satisfied that he managed to calm her down, he proceeded to do his task. It would hurt less for her what he was about to do.

Taking into his hands thread and a needle, he proceeded to sew the human's wound with care due to the somewhat 'delicate place' the wound was. He thought at first that by removing the chest plate would be enough, but after inspecting her body he discovered several wounds poorly healed, and finally decided to put away the needle for a moment and remove the whole chest armor, including the shoulder plates and leather gloves. As he started to clean her old and new wounds, he silently thanked her anatomy with a smile for giving her small breast; it would be much easier to heal the ugly cut under her left breast that way. With a wet rag he cleaned her face, including the strange blood mark she had above her nose. Regis wondered, looking at the girl's face, how the blood, now gone, ended there. He cleaned then her upper body excluding the parts under her rudimentary bra.

The faint light of the candles illuminated the paleness of her skin, now clean from dirt and sweat. Regis, after being convinced with his good work, fixed his gaze in the girl's medallion. He had seen others like hers: medallions of the witchers from the School of the Wolf. He felt a pang of nostalgia for a second, remembering his dear friend. He has wondered many times about his life throughout the years, but all those times he came to the conclusion that his friend was now safe and retired from the witcher mastery, and thus, happy. He took almost sweetly the medallion in his hands, tracing his fingers in the curvatures and clefts of the wolf's head. The pendant smelled familiar, an aroma that didn't belong to the girl, but Regis convinced himself that it was due to the treatment the metal had received in order to track magic down.

In their lair, an old hut no longer used in a cemetery near the now abandoned Nilfgaardian camp, there would be not enough light for a human medic to sew the girl's wounds. Thanks to his nature, however, his stitches were fast and precise, curing her body almost entirely in less than an hour. For time to time the girl would let her mouth slid painful groans and move slightly in her agitated dreams, but overall she behaved well. Just as he was about to finish suturing her new wound, an alluring drop of blood emanated from the cut and slid through her ribs. At first, the vampire paid no attention to it; he had been a surgeon a long time back, and even though he was a recovering addict, he could handle it. That's what he thought at first, but after a couple of seconds, an indescribable scent flooded his nose, far too different from what he was used to. It smelled human, but there was something about it...an elven scent, perhaps? It's not that it was irresistible, but it's unique scent caught Regis' attention. The vampire stopped his hand just when he was about to touch the blood and shook his head, realizing that it might not be the wisest choice. Minutes after, the wound was clean and healed.  
Just when Regis was cleaning his hands in the nearer washbowl, Dettlaff entered in the room. Without any care, he tossed the red hood over the almost naked chest of the girl, covering her healed wounds. Regis looked at him and arched a brow.

"You cured her, and so my debt with her is settled now. When she wakes up, we'll move to another place. I don't want any human to know were we are." Dettlaff said darkly, clearly not happy with the human's presence. Regis sighed at his stubbornness.

"You know I can't go just yet. Geralt has personally asked for my help and I will not let him down, Dettlaff." The vampires exchanged looks as if they were dueling, but Regis knew deep inside that Dettlaff would not deny him that; after all, Geralt had helped him too. Finally, the dark haired vampire sighed and left the room as silently as he entered it.

* * *

Gwinbleidd slowly came once more to the real world, awakening at last. Her body was weak, thirsty and starving, but the pain was much more bearable. She lifted her hand with effort and touched her face, trying to wake up. The fact that her hand was without any glove made her realize, slowly, her current situation. Her eyes opened, and for a moment she was overwhelmed by the moving shapes and curvaceous figures her orbs distinguished. Little by little, here eyes got used to see again and Gwynbleidd could process the image of a ruinous roof. In an instant, all the information before she fainted arrived to her mind, a gasp leaving her lips. She lifted her body from the bed too fast, her head spinning and suddenly seeing black.

"Not so fast, dear." a voice she remembered from her light sleep echoed in her ears, making her head hurt so much she had to put a hand over her eyes. The girl turned her head to the source of the voice, and with her fingers still covering her eyes, she managed to saw a man sitting besides her in a chair. The man seemed to have over 50 years, his hair was gray and his eyes dark as the bottom of a well. Even so, his voice was sweet and serene, its soothing property acting quickly on the girl "You were in a really bad shape. In fact, I'm surprised you managed to keep on your feet with all those poorly healed wounds. You should really complain to your doctor about it."

The white haired girl managed to giggle, although she had to cough soon after. She took her hand off her eyes and gazed at the man, her crimson orbs showing for the first time. Regis looked at her in surprise; he did not know humans could have such variety of colour in their irises, as well as such big eyes,ones that resembled those of an elf more of a human. That gentle but daring look...where did he see that before?

"Well...that's not gonna be possible. I'm my own doctor, you see." a groan escaped her lips as she tried to lift her upper body completely, sitting on the bed. "Did you cure me?" the vampire nodded, making the girl sigh "Then you have my thanks."

A sudden pain made her shut up, her eyes starting to tear up. After a couple of seconds it passed, allowing Gwynbleidd to breath with relief.

"Who are you...?" she said, her mind still dizzy."Why am I here...?" a sudden coldness made her look down, and with confusion and shame, she discovered her reed hood on her lap and her chest bare, her bra the only exception "And why am I naked!?" she took the hood and covered her chest with it, looking to the man's opposite direction.

"Well, technically you are not naked, little one, your bra is still on" the vampire responded, chuckling at the sudden display of shyness from the girl.

"Ha ha, vampires and their sense of humor." she said, looking at him daringly.

"What?" Regis' face paled for a second, completely caught off guard. How did she knew his true nature? What gave it away?

The girl looked at the man and gave him a soothing smile.

"Uhm..how do I explain this..." she said, rubbing her head "You have this...aura around you. Ugh, I had already explained this once today."

"To whom?" he asked, arching a brow.

"This other vampire. Dark hair, sour face, a bit of a bastard, really tall...well, everyone is tall for me, but this one was specially tall." The vampire nodded, assimilating the information. There was no doubt, she was describing Dettlaff. But when did she had the opportunity to talk to him? As far as he was concerned, the girl had helped a bruxa of Dettlaff's packs and thus Dettlaff felt she needed to be repaid. Maybe they encountered each other before, that very day? Suddenly, something in his head clicked. Was she the reason why he found Dettlaff talking alone in that alley?

Regis looked at her, but said nothing. Who was this girl? He certainly didn't know of any human capable of doing such thing.

"I see..." he only said, looking at her with distrust in his eyes. The girl, after more groans of pain, stood up and went to a nearer chair, the one where Regis had placed her armor. He looked a the girl's long white braid, dangling hypnotically on her back, lost in his thoughts. "But...are you not scared?" he said, her calm attitude confusing him.

"Afraid? Of what? "Gwynbleidd responded, shrugging "If you wanted to kill me, you would've already done so. Same goes for the other one."

"Hmm...fair enough." he said, nodding "I certainly look forward for a more...detailed explanation of your sensitivity."

"And you'll have it, but I need to ask you something first." Regis wondered what could a girl that just met him want from him. He just sutured her, what else could she want from him?. "I'm looking for someone, one of your kind. His name is...uhm" she placed her fingers on her temples, trying to remember "Emiel...Regis...something something."

"Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy" he finished for her, his smile becoming wider as the girl nodded while finishing to dress up "Well, it seems luck smiles upon you today. You have him in front of you...and please, do call me Regis."

"Really!? That's wonderful news!" she exclaimed, turning to him with her chest dressed again, her shoulder plates and gloves the only parts still missing. "I never really expected to find you!" Gwynbleidd rushed towards him as the vampire stood up, patting his clothes. "I'm--"

"Gwynbleidd Fiona Elen Riannon" a voice said behind the girl, making the couple look towards that direction. Dettlaff was lying on the wall, looking at them with a serious expression and holding the edge of a paper with a drawing on it. In the piece of paper, the name and face of Gwynbleidd were perfectly and carefully draw, along with the 'missing' sign and the enormous reward. "The daughter of the current Empress."

"Cirilla's daughter..." the older vampire said in a whisper, looking at the girl suddenly realizing its familiar aspect. The man had only seen Cirilla once at her coronation, but the hair, the way she stared, her gestures...it was all from her. The white haired girl sighed and nodded shortly after.

"Yeah. That's me, I guess" she said with an annoyed voice. How she hated to be in everyone's mouths.

"That's how you managed to escape from the alley." he said with a dangerously low voice, staring directly at her red eyes "You are a Child of the Elder Blood."

Gwynbleidd's mouth twitched as she felt the vampires' stares on her. She nodded, looking away.

"So you...you have inherited your mother's powers?" Regis asked, utterly curious and astonished about the revealed nature of the girl. If what he knew about the Elder Blood was right, the possibilities of the inheritance of such gift were almost non-existent. That explained the uniqueness of her blood's scent.

"Yes...though I'm way weaker than my mother, so don't expect to see me travelling between worlds. That's just not gonna happen." she said, gesturing with her hands a negation.

"We expect you to leave." the taller vampire said, icy orbs staring at the unimpressed girl as he came closer to her "You're an unwelcome guest here. You saved a bruxa who was dear to me, and thus this is my way of repaying you. Now you go far from here, and if I ever learn you have talked about us, I'll personally kill you. Understood?"

"I can't leave, not now. I need to talk to Re-"

"Go. Now."

The vampire stopped just a few inches away from the girl, their eyes dueling once more. Neither of them was willing to gave in. While Dettlaff was looking a her from above with a serene but severe expression, superiority and pride reflected on his icy eyes, Gwynbleidd held his gaze with dare and stubbornness filling her crimson orbs, white brows furrowed and her mouth curved slightly down. She crossed her arms on her chest, not ready to give in.

"I'm. Not. Leaving." She stated with a clear voice, no room for changing her opinion. Dettlaff's left eyes twitched for a second, annoyed deeply at the girl's behavior. Daughter of the Empress or not, Child of the Elder Blood or not, she had no right to talk to him like that being the mere and filthy human she was.

"How dare you to tal--"

"Dettlaff, please." Regis stepped in, placing his hands on Gwynbleidd's and Dettlaff's shoulders. "I believe I know the nature of her question, and it's of vital importance." The vampire looked at his blood brethren and grunted, stepping away from the girl.

"Explain yourself. Quickly." The white haired girl nodded and turned her head to look at the older vampire.

"Regis" she said, sudden anxiety filling her voice "My mother is dying."

* * *

([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_E7cjp1_Zik&index=3&list=PL_eztCDu33iH0eunTwG9Dvia5R4ftJNPf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_E7cjp1_Zik&index=3&list=PL_eztCDu33iH0eunTwG9Dvia5R4ftJNPf) _)_

"We don't know when or how it really started, but she's getting worse" Gwynbleidd said, gazing at the light starry sky as she warmed her hands next to the bonfire, eating the rabbit's undercooked flesh shortly after "She's aging fast."

"That's the thing with humans, little one. You age and die." Regis said from the other side of the fire, confused at the girl's words. Not too far away, wrapped in shadows, Dettlaff observed the girl carefully, waiting for any mistakes she made to kill her.

"You don't understand" she responded, looking straight into his black eyes "She's aging too fast, even for a human. And do not forget: she is the Lady of Time and Space. The Elder Blood should allow her one or two hundred of years more, as with it you can control how the time flows within you as well." the girl explained as best as she could "But my mother...it's like her own blood is betraying her, doing the exactly opposite of what it's supposed to do. No one knows what's happening to her and how to cure her, but at her pace, the court's sorceresses claim she only has roughly a year left."

"Then Geralt's letter was right" he said holding his chin, thinking about the time he received the letter, tied to a raven's leg "There's really a problem with her."

"Did Grandad sent you a letter?" she said, snorting "Well, he could've said that to me. He only told me to find you if I could." a sudden cold wind made her shiver, and she wrapped herself more in her red hood, placing the hoodie over her head.  
"Hmm...that's very typical of...wait." Regis stopped, realizing the girl's words "...Grandad?"

"Well...he's my adoptive grandfather actually but...I call him Grandad nevertheless. Why?"  
"It's nothing, it's just..."Regis chuckled, rubbing his head. "My, I'm getting really old. I would've never expected to hear that word when talking about Geralt. It's almost ridiculous...in a good way, of course"

"He has told me a great deal about his travels, and thus, you." Gwynbleidd said smiling "He told me to look for you if I had the opportunity, that I could rely on you."

"And he was right." the vampire said, nodding "He once did me a favor, one that cost him a time in jail and one of the most important contracts of his life" Regis looked at Dettlaff for an instant, who simply stared at him without showing any emotion. "If there's anything I can do to help Cirilla, you have my word; I shall do it, whatever the cost."

A sigh of relief escaped Gwynbleidd's mouth as she placed a hand on her chest. Regis gazed at her for a moment.

"However, I must tell you that I don't know the nature of your mother's disease. This morning I went to the University of Oxenfurt, tried to identify the evil...but alas, it was futile. I do not know how to cure your mother either. Nevertheless, I shall try harder."

"Hmm..." the anxiety returned to Gwynbleidd, and Regis quickly thought of a way to make it fade away.

"Shall I assume your name is in his honor, then?" an energetic nod from answered his question.

"My mother told me that, when I was born and she saw my white hair, she knew I was destined to continue his father's legend. Well, the one she considers to be her real father, at least." she touched her wolf medallion with her fingers sweetly, a small smile appearing on her face as she looked down at her necklace "This was the gift he gave to my mother the day I was born. 'Its of no use to me, so now it will protect her'. That's what he said. I guess it melted his heart that my mother put me his name."

Regis laughed at the girl's imitation of his friend's voice, a laugh that Gwyndbleidd found really enjoyable to listen. She freed her inner tension by laughing with him, the kind of laugh that it's not forced to be beautiful nor coquette; a natural laugh, hard and strong, so rare among those of royal class, Dettlaff noted in the distance. For a moment, he remembered Syanna's laugh, how flirty and alluring it was. He tossed away that memory quickly.

"However, call me Gwyn from now on, please. Gwynbleidd it's just too damn long, I really don't know what my mother was thinking at the time." Gwyn stated, looking at the now nearly dusky sky and becoming serious, remembering the nature of her journey.

"Returning to the nature of your problem..." Regis said as he watched how the girl's expression changed "How comes that Geralt is not the one looking for her cure?"

"My mother is extremely weak now, Regis. That means that there's enough room for plots and assassinations" she responded "If she ever uses her powers again, it might be the last thing she does. Grandad is taking care of her now; in the court, no one can be trusted" The vampire noted the rage on her words. Clearly, her experiences with the court were not at all satisfactory.

"Not even his husband?" Regis continued, earning a scoff from the girl.

"My father? Hm, he's out there battling against who-knows who. That's all the mighty Emperor Morvran Voorhis cares about: war, victory and himself."

"I see..." the vampire said, not wanting to fuel the obvious girl's rage towards her progenitor. "Then why the 'missing' signs in the cities about you? If I'm understanding you correctly, Geralt knew you would come to me."

"Grandad did, but my mother...she didn't want this. I had to rebelled against her will and come on my own. You might be wondering why...with a couple more of years ahead of mine, she managed to defeat the Wild Hunt, and finally, the White Frost. My mother is, in all terms, a true heroine. That's why she did not want her life for any of us. She knew only suffering would come from a life like hers."

"I can understand that." the vampire said, nodding. He had seen many times how much a mother was ready to give in order to protect her children, the race was not relevant.

"But...I can't left her die, Regis. I just can't" the desperation in his voice attracted Dettlaff's attention, who silently started to care about their conversation "Five years after defeating the White Frost, she was force to marry my father and inherit the throne. Since then, everything she's done so far is ruling and give my father children, children that she would have to take care alone. Now that I'm finally full grown, now that she has time to enjoy her life...she's dying. It's just..." she had to stop for a second, feeling how her eyes started to tear up. "It's just so...unfair."

"Do not give into despair, little one." he said, serene but strongly "There's still hope for Cirilla, I'm certain of it. But what about your siblings, then? Aren't they looking for a solution?"

"Ha! A solution..." she was starting to shake out of anger. It was clear she was in not good terms with the majority of her family. "My oldest brother, Vesemir, is currently studying in the most prestigious military university of Nilfgaard, training to be the next heir to the throne. 'There's nothing more important than this', he said, the bastard. The next one in line, my sister Alma, must be enjoying a rather 'intimate' night with two or three nobles right now. Then there's my brother Skjall, who couldn't even finish his training as a normal soldier. He would rather hide between my mother's legs than actually save them. At least, he's the only one that shows attention towards her. And then..."she stopped to breathe "there's me, Gwynbleidd, the youngest. My birth was complicated, or so I was told. Because of it, my mother cannot bear more children."

"Quite the collection you have as siblings" Regis chuckled "But tell me: where you the only one to inherit the Elder Blood?"

"If you can call me that." the girl answered with a defeated voice "With my age,my mother had traveled through several worlds. In my case, I'm lucky if I can stand after a fight using my powers correctly. It seems I have only inherited the 'time' part. But yes, is far more than what my siblings have, which is zero. I was sent to the School of the Wolf shortly after I first discovered my powers, although my mother always claimed she knew from the beginning. However, although I finished my training, I will never be a true witcher like my mother was when she was my age.

"Why?" Dettlaff's voice sounded for the first time, stepping into the faint light of the fire. Their eyes clashed once more, her crimson red and his icy blue connecting in a long stare. Gwyn sighed shortly after and gazed to the awakening sun, remembering her childhood.

"The day of my final test, Uncle Eskel, my trainer, and me, went to a nearly village. Apparently, a royal griffin had been terrorizing the village, eating its cattle and such. I managed to track down the beast, follow the leads and found the nest, where the griffin was sleeping quietly. Uncle Eskel gave me his silver sword and told me to kill him fast. That way,I would become a real witcher. At that point, having spend the majority of my childhood training to be one, there was nothing that I wanted more than to make Uncle Eskel proud. "a gentle breeze blew between the three, making Gwyn's curly braid wave with it. "It was easy, it was quick. A cut on the neck, and the beast would be dead. I got close to it, stealthy as ever, and draw the silver sword. I swung it down and..."

"And?" Regis encouraged her, immerse in her story.

"And just before it touched the beast's skin, I froze."

"You...froze?" this time, Dettlaff spoke again, arching an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because at that very moment, I knew I was not going to kill a monster. I was going to kill a marvelous creature, one that had done nothing wrong but to follow its instincts. An animal that lacked intelligence, knowledge about right and wrong. An innocent creature." Gwyn paused for a moment and looked at the bonfire, losing herself on the flames. "Uncle Eskel was furious with me. He tossed me to the side and killed the griffin in a single blow. When he returned to me, screaming and ordering me to burn its nets and the sole egg that was inside, something stopped him." a small but nostalgic smile appeared on her face "For the first time in all the years I spent training and hurting myself with it, he saw me cry. Not for his way with me, not for the pain of the fall. We both knew I was crying for the griffin and for what I was about to do. The blow hurt my heart as if I was the one killed. In that moment, I realized I would never be a witcher. Nor did I want to."

Silence fell among them for a moment as the vampires processed the information the girl gave. She was not lying, not even once, they would have sensed it.

"What a fascinating story, Gwyn." Regis finally said, his awe reflected in his expression. "I've never meet a human that thought that way about monsters." she sighed

"What can I say. Since that moment, I felt that connection with the creatures and races that arrived here after the Conjunction, those called 'monsters'. Like a mutual agreement of doing no harm to each other. I stopped seeing monsters as monsters, and humans as humans. I started to think that, maybe, not everything I learned from the books was true. When I got back to the court, I couldn't see things like I did before. And thus, two years after my arrival to the court from the School, my mother got sick. And here I am."  
Dettlaff's eyes never left her figure, listening closely to her story. Could that be really true? A human that didn't saw monsters as monsters?

"Maybe it's a side effect of the Elder Blood, maybe it's just me...I don't really know. Thing is, I can't see anything the same...you two included."

"That's why you helped me? Back then in Oxenfurt?" Dettlaff asked, trying to not reflect his intrigue in his voice. Gwyn simply shrugged.

"You were having a problem and I could help. I saw no reason why I shouldn't interfere." breathing loudly, she stood up and looked at both vampires. "The reason why I'm telling you this is because...because I want you to trust me, and to help me find a cure for my mother. I wont succeed on my own" Gwyn said, almost begging. Regis stood shortly after and looked to her.

"It's settled, Gwyn. I shall go with you in this journey. I will do everything I can to ensure your safety and the finding of your mother's cure ." Regis said while bowing his head slightly, earning the same reaction from the girl. She then looked at Dettlaff, her intention clear on her red eyes. He snorted.

"Why should I go with you? I might have misjudge you, but you are still just a human. And humans' matters means nothing to me."

"Dettlaff..."Regis started, but stopped after Gwyn lifted a hand, telling him to let her talk.

"Isn't there anything I can tempt you with? Think about it. I might not be the heir to the throne, but I still can give you a great reward."

"Nothing you can offer tempts me, human. I'm not interested in coin nor fame."

"I was not talking about that" she smiled, sassy "What about an estate, just for you?" Dettlaff's eyes betrayed him, as he looked for a second to the girl. She smiled, knowing she just found gold "Regis is clearly very used to human company, so I must assume the idea of living in a hut away from everything was yours. Think about this: an estate in a place that no longer believes in vampires, away from everything, in the middle of the forest. A new law just for you, so everyone that goes to your estate without your approval would be punished severely."

Dettlaff looked at her, slightly interested. It did sounded good, a place where he could finally stop running from human societies.

"How can I know you'll keep your word?" He asked, distrust all written over his face.

"I don't know, I suppose you have to trust me in this one. You vampires have a blood promise or something like that?" she asked looking at Regis, who laughed heartily.

"I'm afraid we do not, dear."

"Then you need to trust me. It's not like you can't come and kill me if I lie anyway" she said while extending her arm towards him "So...partners?"

Dettlaff looked at the girl and then at the hand. Could he? Could he rust another human being? He looked at her again, and stopped at her eyes. The blood colored irises left no room for questions, and the vampire found himself wanting to give her his hand,wanting to trust in her. with a sigh, the vampire lifted his hand and shook hers, making a pact that would change their lives forever.

"Partners. For now."

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7ivDOUeIK0>)_

The smile Gwyn gave to him seemed to brighten her whole face.

"Brilliant! We're a team! The excitement was palpable on her voice.

"This is going t be a promising journey, I can feel it." Regis said while getting closer to her "Not to let you down but...do we ever know were to look?"

"We do" she said with a wolfish grin "There's this mage, Avallac'h. He's the only one who hasn't try to cure my mother, and he was her mentor. He's a powerful elven mage and a sage of the Aen Elle. Sadly, no one has seen him since the defeat of the White Frost."

"Then how are we suppose to track him down?" the raven haired vampire said, confused by her words. If she was going to look for him, she had to know where to find him.

"My mother told me about a laboratory. He had one in Skellige, in one of the islands. It has already been revised in an attempt to find him, but they might left something slid. I will not give up on that thought until I see with my own eyes there's nothing there." From a small bag hanging from her belt, she pulled out a map of Skellige and put it on a nearer rock, the daylight just enough for her to read. "Here" she said, pointing to a small island at the west "This is our destination. I already found a ship that will take us there. W must take it in Novigrad." with that, she rolled up the map and placed it in her bag. Then, she turned to the men, arms crossed on her chest and a grin on her face. "Sounds good to you?"

"You have already all prepared" Regis said, fascinated by the girl's plans.

"Of course. Even if I didn't manage to find you, I would have gone on my own."

"To Novigrad we go, then." The vampire said with a nod. Shorlty after, the girl placed two fingers on her mouth and whistled. "Ah, I do not recommend you to travel by horse. They do not tolerate us."

The wolfish grin Gwyn gave him froze him.

"Who said anything about a horse?"

From the distant, a highly pitched roar echoed through the forest, a shadow coming from the sky to them at an incredible high speed. The flapping of its wings made the forest crumble and fall as the creature landed, the majestic royal griffin stretching its wings and shaking its body. Under the astonished stare of the vampires, the girl ran giggling towards the beast and buried her face in its black mane, a sound like a purr coming from the creature's throat. When the girl turned and looked at the vampire's faces, she laughed loudly.

"What? You really thought I destroyed the griffin's nest? Of course not!" she grabbed the beast head in a playful way, scratching and poking it as the griffin rubbed it against her small body. "This is Nyd, and she's gonna be of great help. Right, Nyd?" a loud squeak came from its throat as an answer, making the girl giggle.

"You have a...pet griffin?" Dettlaff said, for once really astonished.

"A pet? The nonsense you speak!" she exclaimed as she knelt in front of Nyd and put her forehead on its head sweetly. "Nyd is a friend, an equal. Our bound is strongest than most of my human relationships".

With that, she gracefully jumped on Nyd's back and held her mane strongly, almost laying her whole body on the creature.

"See you in Novigrad!"

Nyd shook her golden fur once more and run through the forest, only to fly shortly after and losing herself on the clouds with Gwyn on her back. The two men stayed in silence for a moment, assimilating what just happened.

"What did we just stepped into, Regis?" Dettlaff said, still looking at the sky.

"In the journey of the century, my friend, and the century has just started. We shall get going, it is very rude to make a lady wait."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really quick here. I wanted to give credit to two people. 
> 
> First one is Vinctia (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinctia/pseuds/Vinctia). They offered to be my beta-reader and had helped me a lot to get some ideas on my head. 
> 
> Secondly, for the future chapters, I want to thank Velvetto Draws (http://velvettodraws.tumblr.com/) who has allowed me to use some of her thoughts and head-canons for future vampire behavior and such. 
> 
> And of course, I wanted to thank you, all the people that are reading and commenting and leaving kudos. I never expected these kind of support and it warms my heart. Now that the introduction is over, I really want to know if your enjoying this so far and if its looking interesting to you. Thanks again!


	3. To Tell Stories, You Must Live Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! What can I say guys, your comments and kudos brighten my days! It's crazy the amount of support this fic is receiving, at least for me XD.
> 
> Well, here to take you into a little nostalgic trip. Last introductory chapter, I swear this time!
> 
> As always, please comment if you're liking the story so far. Sorry, I know it can get a little slow, but I hope it's worth it in order to understand the character better!

As soon as she spotted the first tall buildings in the distance, Gwyn gave Nyd two soft slaps on her sides, indicating her to descent in a nearby clearing. The majestic creature squawked softly and did as Gwyn wanted, landing in a matter of seconds. Gwyn jumped off her back gracefully, used to it due to the many flights both of them had before. Gwyn started to scratch playfully Nyd's golden fur, earning purrs and pleasant sounds from the animal. The girl really enjoyed to braid Nyd's long, messy and black-ish mane, and that's what she did as Nyd laid calmly, breathing deep but slowly. Gwyn awaited for her partners with a knot in her heart, made by the inner excitement and the anxiety of her imminent journey. Now, with the aid of two high vampires, the girl believed more than ever that her travel would succeed, and that filled her with joy. She didn't need to get to that point, but for getting their help she would have begged on her knees, offering them everything they wanted.

That's just how much she cared for her mother. She was her idol, her inspiration. She knew she could only dream to become as powerful as her, but Gwyn would make sure that, by the time she returned home, her mother would be proud of her. And, of course, alive.

After some time, when she knew her partners would be about to arrive, she held the creature's head in her hands and joined her forehead with her own.

"Listen Nyd, this is what we'll do" she said as she petted her "When you feel I'm far away in the sea, come find me. It would be dangerous for you otherwise, and I don't want to risk your safety, yes?" the griffin made a noise of protest and pushed the girl's body softly as if scolding her "I know, I know, but we have no choice. Trust me? Please?" the girl caressed Nyd's beak, soothing her. After a few seconds, Nyd nodded, agreeing with her friend. Gwyn could never know if the beast understood her entierly or just the sound and tone of her voice, but as the years passed, their communication improved enormously. Ah, in how many troubles did the griffin put the girl in her early months. The white haired woman smiled, remembering Uncle Eskel's screams throughout Kaer Morhen as he chased the little beast when she stole his booze, blaming Gwyn's royal blood as he could not really forbid the girl to keep the griffin.

"Go, Nyd." with that simple plea, the griffin departed and disappeared into the horizon. With a sigh, Gwyn sat on her knees, hands resting upon them and. Before closing her eyes, she picked up a yellow tulip that was growing near the place she sat down and kept it. Like that, she awaited for Regis and Dettlaff.

Gwyn did not even hear them arrive, but she felt their presence, their auras, When she opened her eyes, a light mist was wrapping them, disappearing an instant after. She stood up and cleaned the dirt of her thighs.

"Took you long enough!" she exclaimed, walking towards them.

"I needed to take a few things with me. A journey such as this requires precautionary measures." Regis answered, patting his pouch. "This herbs and potions will do you well, should you find yourself in danger. Furthermore, not all of us can have a griffin, dear."

"Hm, fair enough." Gwyn said chuckling "Come. There's still time before we set sail, and I'd like to visit a friend."

"We shouldn't change our plans" Dettlaff argued, shaking his head "It would only slow us, and I want to be done with this as soon as possible."

"As I said before, there's still time" the girl sighed, crossing her arms "Also, I'm pretty sure Regis wants to come with me."

"Oh?" the vampire said arching a brow, interested "Who is this person you want to meet?"

"The name Dandelion rings a bell to you?" Gwyn smiled, tilting her head slightly.

* * *

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_TT8yiW3xg>)_

The Chameleon was overflowing with people. Since their inauguration, the place started to become more and more popular, finally becoming, with the assassination of King Radovid, the most important cabaret of the city. The scent of perfumed liquors, expensive cosmetics and clean clothes filled the cabaret, turning it in a jewel among mere rocks. The loud and strong combination of voices and music made Dettlaff cover his ears for a moment, unaccustomed after so much time away from cities.

"I shall wait outside" he said and exited the place without waiting for an answer.

Gwyn tried to stop him, but Regis' hand on her shoulder stopped her. With a defeated sigh, she walked towards a waitress. As they exchanged words, Regis examinated the place and smiled. Fate had been kind with one of his best friends.

"Dandelion would be here at any moment" the snow haired girl said, coming closer to Regis "Nervous? I heard you and him are really good friends."

"We indeed are. Although..."

"What is it?" she said, big red eyes looking at him with worry. He smiled softly and patted her head, earning a grunt from her.

"Do not concern yourself with me, child. It was nothing." Regis said, waving his hand as if trying to to play the matter down.

"I'm not a child!" she yelled at him louder than she expected, making everyone turn their heads to her as she blushed heavily. Regis couldn't help but to laugh heartily. Oh, how different was this little white wolf from the one he remembered. His laugh was interrupted however, when a certain man walked down the stairs with a little difficulty.

An over 60-years old Dandelion greeted them, with a big but somewhat tired smile. And thus, Regis' fear became true.

He always had stated how he could just don't understand why humans were so obsessed with dying. If it was the natural order of things, why avoid it? Thirty years could not truly be much different than a hundred, could they? But here he was, trying desperately to hide the pain it meant to him seeing the bard like this. What much time did he had left? roughly other 20 years? And Gerlalt, other 50? Perhaps, at that moment, Regis truly realized the bad side of eternity in a world of mortals.

Gwyn did not waste time and hurried to hug the man, making him groan softly for the impact.

"Ah, my dear Gwyn. As vivacious as ever."

"It's so good to see you, Julian. Look who has come with me..."

Dandelion's blue eyes brightened when he spotted Regis not far away. Laughing, he walked towards his friend with his arms stretched, both joining at last in a hug. Regis could almost hear his friend's bone crackling in their embrace. He smiled however, as he, imperceptibly, caught his friend's scent in a sniff and checked it was the very same from 20 years ago. Some things would never change, he thought happily.

"Ah, Dandelion" the vampire said as he patted lightly his friend's back "so good to see you."

"Same here my friend, though you shall call me Julian now." he responded as they separated "I do not longer write nor perform songs."

"My, Dandelion stopping to be a bard? I never thought this day would come."

"You're dead wrong, Regis. Once you become a bard, you will never stop being a bard, deep in your heart. I just simply don't work anymore."

"Julian?" the girl said, interrupting them "Where's Do--"

"Shhh! Do not say her name!" he shushed her, surprising the girl "Contrary to me, now my dear daughter is becoming a bard. For now on, she must be known as Poppy." he nodded, smiling proudly. His daughter was his life, his most precious belonging.

"Dandelion...with a daughter? This is just getting better and better." the vampire said holding his chin.

"Ah...I see" the girl smiled "It's just been so long since I last saw her. Like...ten years?"

"Ah, yes. When you two were together, it always seemed the very Hell created you" he laughed, lost in the good times "You were unstoppable, always leaving a mess behind you wherever you went."

"Haha, yes..." the girl said rubbing her head, clearly embarrassed about it "So, where is she?"

"Ugh, I don't know. It's not that she gets in troubles, it is almost as if she seeks them!"

"Well, now I see the likeness..." Regis chuckled as Julian cleared his throat.

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iU-SBGg5IM4>)_

"So..." Julian said, his eyes suddenly turning sad "Would you...like to pay a visit to Priscilla?"

Gwyn's happiness faded, Regis noted. He had heard about Priscilla, the sole woman that achieved to steal Julian's heart. Could it be that she...

"Follow me, then" the retired bard said, making a gesture with his hand.

The three arrived to an inner courtyard, small but incredibly lush, full of all kind of flowers. In the middle, a sole grave stood, a lute covered in moss leaning on the cold stone. Regis sighed heavily, shaking his head. They got closer to the grave, an inscription perfectly clear.

_Priscilla,_

_Also known as Callonetta._

_Here she rests in peace. May her voice reach the very heavens and fill them with joy,_

_The same joy she filled this world with._

"Julian..."the vampire started, unsure of what to say.

"No need, Regis." he stopped him with a weak smile. "I know your thoughts about death. But it still hurts, you know? It still does." his voice cracked for a second, but he recovered soon after when he felt his friend's hand on his shoulder. "She might not be here anymore, but she gave me the best gift of this world: my daughter. The love of my live left me the other love of my life."

"I know, my friend. I know. But do not dwell in this grave; in fact, you shall lose yourself in the memories of her smile, her laughter."

"I do, Regis. But my memory...well, it's not like before. That's the thing with us humans. We're just defective."

As both men talked, Gwyn silently approached the grave. She knelt in front of it, and without a word, left on top of the stone the yellow tulip.

"So, tell me, Gwyn." he said as the girl came back to them "What has brought you here?"

"You don't know? she asked,arching an eyebrow "Grandad was supposed to send you a letter."

"Well, we all know how Geralt is. So, tell me. What can I do for you?"

* * *

Dettlaff exhaled as he leaned on the cabaret's wall, watching with a bored face the street, full of humans lives. Each with their own agenda, their own lives and their own paths. Two women smiled to him in a flirty way, only gaining disgust from Dettlaff's part. He swore to never fell in love again, and even less with a human. They were so fragile, so easy to break and to kill...he now understood the foolishness of falling in love with someone who had a date of expiry.

He looked at the sun and sighed. Why was he even there to start with? It was true, the offer of an estate for his own where he didn't have to run anymore was tempting. Very tempting. But was it enough to help a human, to put his well-being at risk? Then again, she put herself in danger twice for him, even though she did not know about Dettlaff's herd nature, and thus not knowing that with helping the bruxa she also helped him. Perhaps that was the other reason that made him go with her? Repaying? But that could not be, he compensated her by healing her wounds and taking care of her when she was indisposed. He didn't feel the pressure of being in debt with her. Then why?

Could it be, perhaps, that he wanted to be able to trust in humans again?

He quickly tossed away that thought. He had no need to be among humans, why should he care about trusting them? They were inferior creatures, only good at giving his kind blood. This, he had learned it in the hard way. Come to think of it, when was the last time he had blood? Maybe even before he met Syanna: he didn't wish to hurt her and he didn't offered him to drink from her. It was not as if he couldn't live without blood, of course he could. But being away so much time from humankind to suddenly be in one of the biggest cities of the continent...well, it made him be uncomfortable in all ways. The scent of all kinds of people filling his nose didn't make it any easier. He didn't just miss the blood in his mouth, however. It was the thrill, the hunt, the feeling of teeth sinking into a prey. Superiority, perhaps?

This was the other face of his tribal instinct: bestiality.

Just thinking about it made him shudder lightly. It was dangerous to think about such things in a place like that, and he knew it. He stopped just when he felt his claws about to grow, trying to calm himself.

But then there they were. Those big eyes, crimson as blood, looking at him daringly from his memory. 

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ue-ER61uE_o>)_

Before he could even start to think about them, the door of The Chameleon opened and Regis and Gwyn stepped out. He sighed in relief, glad to finally being able to stop thinking about his instincts. 

"But Julian, this is too much...!" the girl exclaimed, a small leather bag on her hand.

"Nonsense my dear girl, this will help you in your journey. For Cirilla, I can spend this amount and much more." the human said as he gazed at Dettlaff, noticing his presence. "Oh, who might this one be?" he asked, looking at Gwyn.

"His name is Dettlaff." she said as she brought Julian close to Dettlaff "He is a..." the girl looked at the vampire's icy eyes and smiled sweetly "...a friend."

The raven haired vampire opened his mouth to say something, but the man acted first and took his hand in his, shaking it strongly.

"A pleasure then, Dettlaff" 

"...same." he responded simply, a little taken aback by the sudden familiarity. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a smiling Gwyn, clearly satisfied by Dettlaff's reaction. Why? Why did she even cared?

And most important...a friend?

"So, when is your ship leaving? And who is the captain?" the man asked looking at Gwyn.

"Roughly an hour. And the captain is...well, an old friend of Grandad."

"I see. And are you absolutely, entirely, completely sure I can't do anything more for you?" Julian's insistence made Gwyn giggle, hugging him shortly after.

"Absolutely, entirely, completely sure." she said, putting the coin in the same she kept the map. 

"Ah, my dear. I wish I could go with you, but..."

"I know, do not worry. Send my regards to Poppy, please. Perhaps we could meet once I returned."

"That, I will" then he faced Regis "Please...keep her safe."

"There is no need to suffer about it, my friend. Nothing will harm her as long as I'm with her."

"I'm counting on you for that" he said, giving his friend one last hug.

"So...off we go!" the girl said pulling her hood up. The vampires followed her, but a movement in the shadows caught Dettlaff's attention. A feminine figure observed them from the dark, just to disappear as soon as the vampire laid his eyes on her. He stared at the spot where he saw the woman a couple of seconds more, concluding that it was nothing.

* * *

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Cgrlanu8FE>)_

The three arrived at the port without further delay, the sound of the seagulls and the smell of the sea welcoming them. They walked in a comfortable silence, each one lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Gwyn stopped in front of one of the ships. It was actually huge and full of live, sailors and thugs entering and leaving the boat as they ready themselves for the sailing. At the stern of the boat, a single name could be read.

'Iris.'

"Are you sure we can trust this man, Gwyn?" Regis said, looking at the ship "How do you come to know him?"

"Actually, I've never met him before. But he owes one to Grandad, or so he says. He wrote to him a letter explaining my situation. Apparently, he has a dark past, but is now a merchant and is more than happy to help."

"Can he be trusted?"

"I trust Grandad, so yes. However, try to not...reveal your nature." she said as she pulled her hood down.

"That was a given fact, my dear" Regis said, chuckling "We vampires wouldn't survive much in this world if we shown everyone we think we can trust our nature."

"Well, well. I can't actually believe it's true!" a voice with a thick Redanian accent interrupted them. A tall and well-built man walked down the ramp that connected the ship with the port slowly his arms stretched and a prideful smile on his face. His hair, ginger once, had now traces of white hair, cut with the sides completely shaved and an elongated top, a circular scar marking his skull. A mustache ended the, certainly, distinctive look of the man. His Redanian robe waved as he walked towards the girl,blue eyes sparkling in excitement "Geralt's granddaughter! Just when I thought nothing in this world could surprise me anymore."

"Olgierd von Everec?" she said, earning an even bigger smile from the peculiar man.

"At your service, my beautiful lady." he responded as he bowed, holding almost carefully Gwyn's hand and planting a kiss on it. She tried to hid her blush at the sudden gesture, but Regis' chuckle behind her confirmed her she did not do a good work. Dettlaff looked at Gwyn's blushing face, blood flowing through her cheeks. He had to look away.

"How did you know who I was?" Gwyn asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well my fair lady, you look exactly like him!" he said, hands on his hips.

"Believe me, it's the white hair." she said with a soft smile "I'm actually his adoptive granddaughter."

"Ah, yes, the witcher's sterility." he said, nodding "Shall I assume these two are your companions? I thought you would only travel with one, and Geralt was not even sure about it."

"Oh. Does this suppose a problem?" Gwyn asked worried, making the man laugh.

"Not at all! Geralt's friends and relatives are mine too!" Olgierd said while stepping out of the way, gesturing them to follow him "Please, come with me. Let's not dwell like fools on the ramp, shall we?"

They followed Olgierd into the ship. From behind, Gwyn listened to Regis' whispers.

"A...rather peculiar man to say the least." he said, holding his chin.

"As long as he takes us to Skellige, I wouldn't care even if he had a horn in his head." she responded in the same voice.

"A most pragmatic attitude, my dear."

When they arrived at the center of the ship, Olgierd stretched out his arms and spinned, clearly proud.

"What do you think about Iris? A beautiful ship, wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed" Gwyn complied "To whom does the ship owes its name?" 

"Ah, to the most beautiful woman in this world and the after world, of course!" he exclaimed, though Gwyn could perceive a note of sadness in his voice "My wife, Iris von Everec."

"I see" she smiled. "Olgierd, if you don't mind, there's a matter I wish to discuss with you about..." with that Gwyn took Olgierd aside and started to talk to him in private.

Dettlaff and Regis stayed quiet for an instant.

"Being in a ship full of humans for who knows how many days." the raven haired vampire sighed "Is there a worse fate?"

"Come my friend, don't be so pessimistic. I'm sure you will remember this journey for the rest of your existence."

"For being enjoyable, or for being a completely waste of time?"

"That solely depends on you, Dettlaff."

* * *

The dusk arrived faster than Gwyn expected, covering everything with an orange cloak. It already been an hour since they set sail, but she should wait for a couple more for Nyd to arrive. Olgierd had been...incredibly understanding, to say the least, when she told him about her friend, not hiding a bit his excitement to see such a majestic creature from a short distance. The ship huge surface was perfect; before arriving, she feared the boat wouldn't stand Nyd's weight.

The girl sat on one of the ship's rail, dangling her legs outside it, gazing at the horizon. The refreshing breeze of the sea caressed her face, her non-braided curls getting wet and covering her face. She could taste the salt of the sea in her lips as she licked them. Her journey had, at last, started. From now own, she could not predict what future had in store for her and her companions. 

She would find Avallac'h. She would find her mother's cure.

Lost in her thoughts, Gwyn did not notice Dettlaff's stealthy looks from behind. The girl was, to say the least, an enigma to him. To his thoughts about humans, to his conclusions about their nature. Calling him 'friend'? What was she thinking about? He was only there for the reward, and nothing else.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJWuqglevSM>)

A sudden sound, like one of a fight, made them both to turn their head to the cabins. From there, two corpulent men carried forcefully a woman, who was squirming and kicking.

"Thugs! Knaves! Let me go!"

"What is this fuss about!?" an angry Olgierd said while walking down the small stairs that led to the rudder.

"Sir, we found this woman hidden under one of the beds. A stowaway, it seems." one of them said.

"A stowaway? What are you waiting for, then? To the sea it is!"

"WAIT!" Gwyn shouted stopping everyone. She rushed towards the men and freed the woman, who fell to the floor coughing.

She was dressed in a colorful attire, with one tight green and the other blue, a black and short skirt covering them. He chest was covered in a blue doublet of green and tight sleeves. She also wore a black muffled cap and a pair of boots with heels. The woman's hair, of a light brown shade, fell on her back with light waves up to the middle of her back, covering a lute she was carrying. 

Gwynbleidd knelt in front of the woman and helped her stand. From afar, Regis and Dettlaff watched the scene without uttering a word.

The brown haired woman looked at her with a thankful expression, and it took an instant for Gwyn to recognize her. Her eyes and lips covered in makeup made the task a bit difficult for Gwyn, but as soon as she saw her eyes, she knew who she was facing.

One eye blue and the other one green.

"Poppy?" she said, eyes wide open "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Poppy, who was older and taller than Gwyn, giggled at Gwyn's surprised voice.

"Well, shopping of course! Isn't it obvious?" the sarcasm in her voice annoyed the younger girl a bit, and with a gesture the sailors went back to their duties. She carried the girl to a barrel near where the vampires were and sat her on it. Taking a step back and placing her hand on her hips, she sighed.

"This is the last time I'm asking" she said in a serious voice "Why are you here?"

"What, couldn't it be because of my uncontrollable desire to see you? How long has it been...ten years?" Poppy responded with a half smile, crossing one leg above the other.

"Poppy..." she warned her, tapping her feet on the ground repeatedly.

"Poppy?" Regis repeated, arching a brow and coming closer "Julian's daughter?"

"In the flesh." she said as her smile became wider "Soon to be the most famous bard of the continent."

"Answer the question, please." Gwyn said again, returning to the conversation.

"Ugh...fine" she complied as she twisted a lock of her hair in her fingers "Perhaps...perhaps I stole Geralt's letter from papa and...well...discovered what you wanted to do."

"Uhu. That still doesn't answer why you're here." 

"My dear Gwynny...don't you understand this?" she said and jumped off the barrel, placing her hands on her shoulders "Me taking that letter, this encounter, this ship. It all leads to a single destination!"

"...I'm afraid I'm not following you."

"I'm going with you, my silly Gwyn!" she said and walked towards the center of the ship. "This is my destiny, I can absolutely feel it in my insides!"

"Out of the question, Poppy." Gwynbleidd said as she approached her and gripped her wrist. "This is not a pleasure trip. I cannot secure your safety."

"I can take care of myself, Gwinny!" she said as she gave her her back, showing her anger in a rather comical way.

"I take you know each other?" Dettlaff said as he got closer to Gwyn, clearly annoyed at Poppy's behavior.

"Yes. She's a childhood friend, though I haven't see her in ages."

"I can hear you, you know?" Poppy said, turning her head slightly to them.

"Poppy, listen to me" Gwyn said softly, trying to reason with the woman "When I tell you this is a dangerous journey, I'm dead serious."

"And what about it? Papa did not know how to fight and yet he went with Geralt everywhere he went!"

"I cannot allow this, Poppy. If something happens to you, Julian would never forgive me. Neither I could myself.

"You see? That's exactly what I'm talking about!" She yelled at her, trying to calm herself after seeing Gwyn's expression. "Gwinny...I need to do this. Since mama passed away, papa doesn't let me do anything. I can't travel, I can't work until he decides I'm prepared...hell, I cannot even go to the University! I'm force to study at his cabaret!"

Gwyn let out an exasperated breath, but let her continue. After all, wasn't this journey an act of rebellion too?

"Papa always told me: 'To tell stories, you must live them'. And that's exactly what I plan to do!" she exclaimed, leaning on the ship's railings "This is my life, Gwyn. My father cannot tell me how to live it, even if he does it out of fear for my well-being. I will never become a true bard until I tell the most exquisite stories. And this...come on, a journey to find the Empress' cure?" This is a ballad material!"

"Does...does Julian know about this?" Gwyn asked, gazing away.

"I...well, I left him a note. Probably he's freaking out right now, but he'll understand. In time. I told him the idea was mine, of course."

"If you come back alive" Regis said, participating in the conversation. "As Gwynbleidd stated before, we cannot ensure your safety, even less if you do not know how to fight."

"I'll learn if that's necessary!" she then looked at Gwyn with puppy eyes. "Gwinny, please!"

"Poppy...I highly doubt you'll like the company." the white haired girl stated, her voice turning dark.

"If I have to beg, I will" the woman said seriously, turning a deaf ear to Gwyn's warning.

"You cannot be possibly thinking about letting her come, right?" Dettlaff whispered to the girl "She would not only slow us down, but also be an added problem for us."

"If she wants to come so badly...I do not really see a reason why we should stop her." Regis whispered to her other ear "Seeing how things are, she will come with us even if we tell her to leave. The decision is clearly reflected in her eyes."

What should she do?

With a sigh, she knew she realized she already decided when she first saw her in the ship.

"All right...you're in." before Poppy could express her joy, Gwyn talked again. "But you're gonna start practicing with a crossbow, starting tomorrow. Understood?"

"Loud and clear!!" she rushed and hugged the girl, who after a second of confusion hugged her back "It's good to see you again, my dear Gwinny."

"Same, Poppy. Same."

Dettlaff's loud sigh echoed in Gwyn's ears, but she did not care. Poppy had made her decision, she could not possibly tell her how to live her life.

"This is going to bring us trouble, Regis." the vampire said to him in private "The more humans we travel with, the harder it will be to keep our nature a secret."

"If she has inherited any of Julian's personality, which I think she indeed has..." he soothed him, placing a hand on his shoulder "She will accept it in time. If she ever finds out about it, of course."

Dettlaf pressed his lips together. When he thought this stupid adventure couldn't be worse, this happened.

"You know, Gwinny..."she whispered as they stopped the hug "I can think of a lot of...ways, to repay you for this." Poppy said seductively, sliding a finger through the white haired girl's chest.

"You don't need to repay me, Poppy." the younger smiled, not quite catching Poppy's true intentions "Just try to stay alive, yes?"

"Hmhm. As innocent as ever." Gwyn arched a brow looking at her old friend, but she only giggled and nodded in respond.

"Beautiful Gwyn! Is all in order?" Olgierd's strong voice interrupted them, and the girl smiled back to him.

"Yes! She's staying with us!"

Gwynbleidd took Poppy by the hand and introduced her to Regis and Dettlaff. As time passed by, the ship entered into a thick mist. Soon, all traces of Iris' location were gone.

The real adventure started now

 


	4. Perhaps She Was Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods guys, sorry it took so long! But I'm soo busy with my finals, the two next following weeks are going to be nightmare for me. I tried to write this in the little time I had free, so sorry if the quality is worst and if it's shorter. Hope you still like it, though! Comments and kudos really appreciated, will cheer me up in these moments of pain XD

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2QX6Lm4iXE>)_

The smell of exquisite blood awoke Dettlaff from his slumber.

His eyes opened widely, all his senses fully awakening within. It was not the first time he had smelled that blood and he recognizing it immediately due to its uniqueness, the intoxicating and strong aroma of human blood combined with the aromatic and alluring scent that characterized the elven blood.

Gwyn's blood, followed by yells.

He quickly stood up from the bed and rushed towards the cabin's door. At first, he had decided to sleep through all the sailing, not really interested in talking with the group of his group and even less with the crew of the ship. No, he had rather sleep and awake when they had finally arrived, skipping the utterly tiresome pass of time. Vampires like him did not really need to sleep; they could be awake for an eternity and be as fresh as someone who just awoke from a deep sleep. However, they did need to rest from time to time, when they needed to regenerate from serious wounds or when they wanted to just let time pass by— although it didn't happen frequently. This time, Dettlaff decided to do the latter. Sadly for him, it didn't last long.

He opened the door and went up the stairs. As he was doing so, he was mentally preparing himself for the battle that should been happening on the ship's deck. Just as he was about to reach it he stopped however, clearly hearing cheers and not really yells of a fight. Also, he did only catch the scent of the girl's blood and one of human— apart from it, everything felt in place.

The sudden light of the midday forced the vampire to cover his ethereal blue eyes with his arm, having to adapt his vision to it. What he saw shortly after shocked him.

Circled by a crowd of possibly drunken sailors, two people were dueling, one holding a saber and the other a sword. Her braid waved around her as she moved gracefully, never breaking eye contact with him, weapons crashing and releasing sparks.

"HA HA! Been ages since I've had this much fun!" Olgierd said with a mischievous smile as their swords clashed once more and both held positions "Though you could learn a thing or two, love!"

"I'm just getting started!" she answered with clear excitement in her voice and a wolfish grin on her face, dodging the man's attack when he came for her. Both had several but superficial wounds, mostly small cuts on their armor, not enough to draw blood from them. Only Olgierd had a deeper cut on his arm, and Gwyn...

The smell, the vampire realized, was from a self-inflicted wound, one he saw when he found her after saving the bruxa and collapsing on the ground shortly after. He noted how the blade's pommel was tainted with blood, and how her nose had also blood smeared across it, now mixing with the sweat that fell from her forehead. Why would she do such a thing?

He could not rest with this much noise, so he just laid on the door frame and watched them without much enthusiasm. He spotted Regis not to far away, who looked at him wit a half smile and a nod, welcoming him. He nodded in response but said nothing, focusing again on the match.

Olgier's style was rather arrogant, a hand on his hip as he wielded the saber with just one hand, his chest out and his shoulders back. Gwyn, on the other hand, had focus written all over her face as she watched her enemy, her steps secure and steady. She gripped her sword in a defensive position with her two hands as they both walked in circles, waiting for his adversary to attack first. Olgierd did so, and Gwyn stopped the blow and pushed him with her shoulder, unbalancing him and making the man reel backwards. Just when he was about to regain his balance, the girl wasted no time and kicked his guts with her knee, earning a loud gasp from the man as he fell to the ground bending in pain. He tried to stand up again, but the sharp point of the girl's sword was just a few inches from his face. Painting heavily, Gwyn smiled as the men furiously cheered her. Olgierd sat on the ground and spat on it as the girl seethed her sword, still grinning.

"Ahh...you truly are his granddaughter" he said, titling his head "You both fight like ferocious wolves."

"Yeah, that's what studying at Kaer Morhen does to you." she said, giving her hand to the man. He held it with a nod and she helped him stand.

"Everyone, to work! And someone bring me a rag!" with his words, the crowd quickly dispersed. He turned to the girl and smiled again, looking at her from head to toe " 'Tis the second time I loose against a witcher. And you don't even have those fucking weird eyes he had. Although I have to say, yours are not normal either. In fact, they scare the shit out of me."

"That's their purpose." she chuckled, sarcasm mixed with truth. One of the sailors gave to the man a rag, who used it to clean his sweat and wounds.

"You're lucky I gave my previous saber to Geralt. This duel would've been completely different."

"Oh, I don't know. I still have some aces under my sleeve." she said. Olgierd tossed her the rag, which she used to do the same as him. Soon, the bloody mark of her nose was gone.

Dettlaff stared at the girl some more, lost in his thoughts. A sound from the cabins made him turn his head, and he saw how Poppy, that noisy girl who sneaked into the ship, was walking upstairs as she yawned, probably awaken by the loud yells of the battle. Her makeup, so perfect the day before, was now smeared lightly on her face.

"What the hell is going on here? I can't sleep with so much noise!" she exclaimed, looking at Dettlaff. He gazed at her with disdain, sighing shortly after ant pointing with his chin to the finished duel "Damnit! Can't believe I missed the opportunity to see Gwinny fight!" the woman brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled, catching Gwyn's attention, who smiled hearty when she saw them both. The vampire could not remember seeing someone with such a smile, so bright and genuine.

"You're just in time, Poppy!" she said as she walked towards them. the light brunette yawned, stretching her whole body.

"In time for what?" the woman responded as she rubbed an eye.

"Your training, of course!" Gwyn said, hands on her hips.

"Na-ah, not with an empty stomach. Wanna kill me or something?" yawning again, Gwyn had to shook her head as she saw her friend walking towards the kitchen with a smile on her face. The white haired girl leaned on the opposite frame of the door, near to Dettlaff. He stared at her, the scent of blood and sweat still vague in the air.

"It was unwise to let her come with us" he suddenly said. Gwyn looked at him and arched a brow "She does not know how to fight, and even less how to defend herself."

"Well, that's why she's agreed to train." she responded, titling her head. What was his point?

"It will not matter. What if she finds out about Regis and me?"

"She will accept it, in time. It may been a long time since I last saw her, but I know her. His father did it as well."

"You have far too much faith in her. And when you have faith in someone, only deceive awaits."

They exchanged looks. The smile Gwyn had not long ago was gone. Instead, she pressed her lips lightly, the look in her eyes reflecting pure sadness.  
"You don't have much esteem for us humans, don't you?" it was the turn of Dettlaff to arch a brow. The girl gazed away, looking at the horizon "I've noted it. Your looks, your gestures...it's not just her. It's not just that you don't like living among us. You hate us." the sorrow in her voice shocked him. What did it matter to her how he felt? Why did she even care about it?

"I do." His voice sound steady, strong, but his heart doubted for an instant "I do not understand you, and I gave up about trying to do so a long time ago. You lie, you deceive, you manipulate." his words sounded much more pained than he intended, but he couldn't stop. She had, unintentionally, opened a wound poorly healed in his heart "I do not care about you. The only reason I agreed to this is the reward. Whether your mother dies or not, whether you die or not, means nothing to me."

He didn't stop looking at her for a second as he spoke, looking in her face an expression, a gesture of discomfort, pain or protest. He found nothing alas, the girl's expression never changing as she continued to gaze into the horizon.

"I'll prove it to you."

"Excuse me?"

Her eyes looked at Dettlaff's. The determination and defiant they showed impressed him.

"We are not like that. I'll prove it. I'll prove there's still hope for this world." her characteristic wolfish grin returned to her face "I will make up for my race's mistakes."

"There's nothing you can do to change my point of view." he said angrily. Her insistence annoyed him. He did not want to try to understand them again, to care about the. He was fine just as he was, away from everyone and everything.

"We'll see about that, shall we?" she placed her hand on his shoulder for a second. Then, she left the vampire and went into the direction her friend went, only to stumble across Regis and, after exchanging a couple of words, they went to find the girl together. He heard her laugh as he talked to Regis. He could get use to listening it.

* * *

 "Hold it like this" Gwyn said as she wrapped her arms around Poppy's ones "Focus. Aim at your target." the woman felt how her cheeks started to burn as the white haired girl talked to her right into her ear "When you're ready, shoot."

Without further delay, Poppy pulled the trigger, the crossbow bolt cutting the air as it sank just a few inches away from the bull's eye.

"You've seen that? I did it!" the brownish haired woman exclaimed, looking at the girl with joy in her heterochromatic eyes.

"Not bad." she complied, giggling "Now, keep doing it until your fingers start bleeding!"

"Yes si--!...Wait, what??" Gwyn's laugh could be heard through all the ship, as she nearly teared up. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"It is! Your face is a poem right now."

"Ugh, kids these days..."

"Kids? I'm just five years younger than you!"

"Exactly! Never forget those five years, darling!"

Poppy patted and rubbed Gwyn's head in an act of superiority. The annoyed sounds the girl let out made her giggle. She was too sweet, dammit.

Regis watched the girls from afar, smiling to himself. Ah, how many memories this brought to his humble being. He could almost see in them one of the numerous fights Dandelion and Geralt had on their adventures, always finishing it with a smile. While Poppy was much like his father, the vampire had to admit that Gwyn was very different from Geralt. She was always displaying some kind of joy, happiness, the sound of her laugh or the sight of her smile always present. But, in the essence, in the heart, he just knew she was as noble as his dearest friend. They have done good accompanying her.

All of a sudden, a loud roar resonated through the sky. Olgierd, who was on the ship's deck commanding some of his men, looked at the white haired girl and she nodded in response. Her friend was close.

"Everyone, calm down now!" Olgierd shouted to his crew, who were obviously scared by the bestial sound

"By the Eternal Fire, a dragon! We're all going to die!"

"Prepare the cannons!"

"I said you fucking calm down! NOW!" everyone froze at Olgierd's commands, awaiting and shaking in fear "Love, you better do your magic now and make that beast behave."

"It's not magic, it's...ugh, nevermind." Gwyn looked at her friend, who was staring at her with fear.

"We have to get into the cabins Gwinny, come on!" the woman took her hand and started to walk, but the other female stopped her.

"Poppy, don't worry. I have everything under control." Under the light brunette's astonished gaze, she walked towards the railing and climbed one of the nets that were attached to a mast. When she was halfway from the top of the mast, she stopped and scanned the sky, looking for her friend. She glimpsed her soon after, and started to wave her hand, signaling her position. A few minutes later, the griffin was on the ship, stretching her large wings and shaking her body. The captain had to explain the situation to his men, who reluctantly returned to their task, always with a vigilant eye on the creature. 

The white haired girl descended and greeted her friend as usual, hugging her broad neck and rubbing her face on her mane. When the girl gazed back, Poppy was pointing at her with her finger, mouth wide open.

"A griffin...a fucking griffin..."

"Come on, you always knew I had a hand with "monsters""

"Well, yes, I saw you once talking to a lutin, but this..." she said, now pointing at the griffin "This is another completely thing!"

"Poppy, you're making her nervous..."

"I'M making HER nervous!?" before she could protest, Gwyn took her hand and brought her closer. At first the woman resisted, but the reassuring look on her friend's eyes somehow calmed her. Gulping, she closed her eyes as she felt how her hand touched the griffin's fur with the tip of her fingers. She felt the beast's respiration, how her heart beat. And, when she opened her eyes, she felt no fear.

"She likes you." the white haired female said, proud.

"Tell me, would she like me the same if you weren't here?"

"Well, probably not" she chuckled. That made Poppy take some slowly steps back.

"Ah, you were always such a weird kid...Ouch!" 

"Quit the chit-chat and start training again!"

The ginger man approached the couple, but keeping a safe distance from the beast "Sorry to interrupt dears, but we'll arrive to Skellige the next morning, if everything goes well. Sadly, can't take you to Kaer Trolde, too much risk of crashing with rocks. We'll stop at Holmsteins' Port, in Kaer Muire.

"I see." Gwyn said, coming closer to the man "No problem, we'll just walk to Kaer Trolde. The Queen is an old friend of Geralt, she will aid us, I'm sure of it."

"Wonderful." 

"Uhm, excuse me sir. "Poppy politely said, looking at the man "Would you happen to have a mirror around? I think I might need to fix my--"

"Sorry love, use the water" he said, his voice becoming dark all of a sudden " _I hate mirrors._ "

* * *

The night came fast, the last lights of dusk fading on the sky. Gwyn was sitting on the hard floor, leaning her body on Nyd's flank. She was sleeping peacefully, her loud and deep breaths rumbling on the girl's ears. From there, she supervised Poppy's training with the crossbow. She had to admit that even though mastering a crossbow was a rather easy task, her friend was not doing bad at all. 

"All right Poppy, you can stop now. It's been enough for the day." a loud sigh of relief was the brunette's answer, which made the other female smile. 

"This is gonna be very bad for my fingers, Gwinny. What if I get a broken finger? What if I can't play the lute anymore?"

"Oh, _please_. You'll be fine, trust me." she said, chuckling.

"You will be the end of me, you know? the other said, sitting in front of her.

"You were the one who wanted to come."

"Ugh, again with that...Regis!" the woman said when she saw the man, knowing her conversation would not end well for her. "Care to join us?"

"With pleasure." he responded, leaning on the nearby railing "What could you be possibly talking about, ladies?"

"Oh, not much, really. Just complaining about Gwinny's oppressive behavior towards me.

"Ex-fucking-cuse me?"

"Now now, don't be so foul-mouthed. That's not how a heir-princess should talk, isn't it?"

Their voices and laughs reached Dettlaff's ears, who was making another poorly attempt of getting some rest. He growled in annoyance. Didn't humans ever just shut up? That was, of course, until he heard steps coming closer to his cabin. And then, a soft knock on the door. He could pretend he was asleep, or even not there. But of course, those things wouldn't work with the person outside. 

"Dettlaff, open up. I can feel your aura in there." he wondered why the girl could not just let him be. He had given her plenty of signs, plenty of gestures that he did not wished to spend time with them, with any of them. Why did she keep bothering him was a mystery to him.

"Stop bothering me, human. I'm already helping you, what else would you want from me?"

"Well, your eternal and pure soul, of course! What other thing could I possibly want from you?"

"My kind do not have a soul." a loud sigh coming from the girl could be heard even from Dettlaff's side. It seemed he didn't quite catch the irony.

"...Could you just please open the door?" the vampire was taken aback by her voice, almost like a beg. Seconds after, he opened the door just a bit, enough to see through the gap. It was enough for Gwyn however, who smiled widely. Again that smile.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to sound as serious and intimidating as possible. It didn't worked, as the girl didn't change her expression at all.

"We were just about to play Gwent. Wanna join?"

"...You disturbed me for _this_?"

"Yes! It will be fun!"

Dettlaff just closed the door on her, going back to his bed. But the human was still there, he could feel it. 

"This is the last I say it. Go away." _Just go. Please, just go._ He didn't want to talk to her, to watch her smile.

"I won't."

The door slammed open, showing a furious Dettlaf, almost transformed. Gwyn opened her eyes in surprise, but said nothing.

"GO AWAY!" the vampire roared just a few inches from her face. That would be enough to scare her off, he thought. Surely she would not be stupid enough to keep talking to him after that. To his awe, she just stared at him, big red eyes not showing fear.

"I won't." she repeated, a severe look on her eyes. He slowly started to change back, unable to hide his shock "I can't keep my promise if you don't let me do so, Dettlaff."

"I already told you that--" he stopped when he felt a hand grabbing his wrist. Without permission without asking, he just touched him. He didn't know if to feel disgusted, offended by her closeness or...awed?

"Please. Just one chance." her hand tightened around his wrist, her eyes now begging silently.  Such was the intensity of her look that he had to look away. Silence fell over them for a moment that looked for an eternity for her, until finally Dettlaff spoke.

"I do not know how to play."

"...Beg your pardon?" she had just imagined it, didn't she? 

"I'm not interested in human games nor gambling. I see it all a lost of time. I never learned."

Now, Gwyn' expression went under several changes in just seconds. First she was even more surprised by that than by Dettlaff's bestial form. Then, she had to hold back her laughter so the vampire wouldn't get mad, so she overcame it as fast as she could. Finally, and the expression that stayed in her face, pure joy was written all over her, her crimson orbs becoming gentle and the smile from before becoming even wider. She let out a little giggle, but before the raven haired male could say something, she grabbed his hand sweetly, shutting him up. 

"I'll teach you!" she exclaimed, far too much happiness in her voice for just a round of Gwent. "We had to play in pairs anyway, so you and I will play together. It's settled."

"Have I no opinion in this matter?"

"You absolutely don't!" she giggled, and still holding his hand, she headed to where the others were. Her skin felt warm but not soft, possibly due to all the years she has been yielding a sword. It didn't feel bad, however, just more alive. More real. 

Yes. Perhaps she was real. Perhaps her intentions were real. Perhaps her emotions were real.

Outside, everyone was waiting. Olgierd and Poppy were laughing and drinking ale like there was no tomorrow.

"I can't believe you dye your hair!" Olgierd yelled, too drunk to sound completely understandable.

"I tell ya! My pop showed me. I'm actually a blondie!"

Regis looked at the humans smiling and laughing lightly, always aware and vigilant of everything, but certainly enjoying the evening as he drank diligently. Gwyn turned her head back to him and gifted him with another smile, crimson red shining under the moonlight. 

Perhaps, after all, he _could_ give her a chance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note here. I have Tumblr, so if anyone is interested, feel free to follow me! I will try and post things related to my fics, this one included, in time. so yeah, that's it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Tumblr: https://nydharani.tumblr.com/


	5. Bonus: Another Round Of Gwent!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! A little bonus chapter since I just finished my most difficult finals. My first attempt at fluff...though I would not really say this is fluff, just...cute-ish?
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy nevertheless! Will continue with the actual story after this, but maybe I could do more like this with different situation, because sometimes you just need to rest and relax! Tell me in the comments if you'd like more like these!

Dettlaff allowed her to drag him without much resistance. As far as he was concerned, it would be impossible to dissuade the girl at this stage of things, so he would just get done with it as fast as possible. Playing Gwent? That definitely wasn't on his plans. He considered it stupid, a game that had turned into the doom of far too many humans stupid enough to gamble with their future with it. But, after all, it was just one game, right? Then, he could just go back to his sleep.

Besides, Gwyn's hand holding his did not actually feel that bad.

Regis' eyes brightened when he saw the couple approaching. The white-haired girl was laughing as the vampire followed her with an annoyed expression. Well, following would be incorrect, the older vampire noted, as Gwynbleidd was practically leading him were to go. He definitely did not picture this outcome. Regis was convinced Dettlaff would just refuse the lass' petition, possibly scare her with his almost completely sure outburst of rage after being disturbed. But this? Dettlaff finally giving into some human activity? It definitely lighted again Regis' hopes for his blood brother, hopes he thought long lost. Perhaps, in this journey, he would find the cure to his soreness of heart.

A small smile appeared in the grey-haired vampire's face. Yes, this would be a nice experience.

"Ugh, took you long enough!" Poppy screamed, a little bit tipsy "We're almost running out of ale! Thank the gods, Olgierd's finally down." she said, looking at the snoring male, who had drank too much alcohol and  had finally passed out.

They finally arrived to the table. Dettlaff glanced to Regis, who was softly arching a brow and smiling. It made him look away.

"Alright, you sit here" she said happily, her joy palpable in her words. In front of him, there were two chairs, one next to the other, but the rest of the group were already sat...was she that convinced he would agree to come?

"Have to admit, I didn't think he would agree to come." the older girl admitted, looking at Dettlaff.

"Well, you know me. I can be...persuasive when needed." she probably wanted to sound intriguing, mysterious even, but her innocent smile broke her facade. She looked at Dettlaff and winked playfully, perhaps not quite catching a darker meaning in her own words.

If Dettlaff was bad with ironies and sarcasms, Gwyn was even worse with double meanings.

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zaS7XfIRWgQ>)_

The vampire sat with a sigh. Then, the girl did the same on the chair next to him, giving him a last reassuring look before pulling out her deck of cards.

"You carry that around all the time?" he asked looking at the cards, which were red and had a three-claw mark on the back.

"Of course! You don't know when a round of Gwent can save your life! Right, Poppy?"

"My cards have indeed save my arse more times than I'd like to admit!" the girls laughed, and Regis couldn't help but to chuckle. Their joy was really contagious.

"So, to the basics." Gwyn said looking at Dettlaff with a smile, putting her deck on the table as Poppy did the same. "First, you need to know that there are five different decks: Skellige, Northen Realms, Nilfgaard..." Poppy lifted one of her carts, and Gwyn pointed at it "...Scoia'tel..." the younger girl took one of her own carts and showed it to him "...and Monsters, which is my favorite deck."

"A girl who was trained to be a witcher...and her favorite deck is Monsters?" the brunette said, grinning wickedly "The irony..."

"Oh, but I know something even worse!" Gwyn responded with a smile full of cheerfulness, quickly changing to one of her wolfish grins "Choosing Scoia'tel just because the she-elves are pretty!"

"That's...! YOU ASS!" Gwyn only had only one second to dodge Poppy's mug, which was thrown violently at her. Luckily, it hit neither Dettlaff nor Gwyn, falling loudly behind them. Gwynbleidd burst into laughter, almost crying. The raven-haired vampire looked at the two girls without saying nothing, but internally wondering if there were something wrong with them. Their relationship was completely odd to him. Truth to be told, his deepest relationship had been with Regis. And, before him...

"Well, ready to learn how to play?" her voice took him out of his thoughts. He looked at her, at those red eyes who looked at him with happiness, with gaiety, and he felt his thoughts vanish. He nodded in response, looking at her with an intensity Gwyn did not get to understand properly.

With patience and cheerfulness, Gwynbleidd explained the game to Dettlaff, who tried not to look interested. She played with Poppy a round so he could see the mechanics of the game, though his focus was elsewhere. Perhaps it was in the way Gwyn's lips moved when talking, or on how the rebellious white curls that achieved to escape from her braid waved around her as she made too many gestures when she spoke, just as usual. Finally, he managed to retain in his mind the most basic movements and ways of playing.

"The best way of learning is playing, however." Poppy finally said, nodding "So come on and let's play! Since we are four, we'll play in pairs."

"I agree. Should we do the typical match of "men against women?" Regis suggested with a smile, but frowned soon after when he saw Poppy and Gwyn changing looks. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You really...really...don't want us to play together." the white-haired lass said with a half smile, still looking at her friend. The other complied with a chuckle.

"We've been playing since...uff, since I was nine?"

"You were nine, but I was four!"

"If it's experience the reason...do not worry. I do think I have plenty too." he said, winking an eye to Gwyn, who chuckled softly. She shook her head, however.

"It's not even about that...we're unstoppable when we play together." the girl said again "My mother forbid me to play when we were young. Apparently, nobles were complaining about us when we defeated them."

"You see, Gwinny has the memory. She has learned all the combos, all the cards, so she knows when to use a certain card. But she couldn't do anything without me, of course, as I am the—."

"She cheats. A lot." the younger finished for her. The brunette put a hand on her chest and leaned back, opening her mouth wide and gasping as if her friend just stabbed her in the heart. Exaggerating, as always. "I still haven't figured out how she does it."

"It's one of my many hidden talents! I just do wonders with my hands, you see..."

"Oh really? Then I wonder why you're still so bad with the crossbow!"

"Ugh, Gwinny! Give me a break!"

* * *

The cards were shuffled and the teams were set, Dettlaff playing with Gwyn and Poppy with Regis. The raven-haired vampire saw the girl smile wickedly when she saw which cards they had obtained, although he did not really understand their whole purpose. Both teams agreed to spend some time studying their alternatives and movements. Like that, they turned on each other, giving the backs to the other team. Gwyn sat even closer to Dettlaff as they both held the carts.

"Look, the trick in the Monsters deck is the pack mentality." she whispered to him, as he opened his eyes in surprise "The strength is in the numbers and in consuming cards. You know what I mean?"

"Yes...I get the idea." he said, looking at her directly in the eyes, an almost imperceptible smile appearing on his face.

She opened her eyes widely as she stared as his smile, perhaps the first time she saw him with such an expression. For a moment, she felt lost in the blue of his eyes, so cold yet so warm. She cleared out her throat and focused again on the cards, a light flush appearing on her face as her lips twitched a bit. His expression relaxed a bit and he kept staring at her as she explained their tactic. She never lifted her eyes to him again, Dettlaff noted, and wondered why. Her words started to sound clumsy and more than once a cart on her hands fell to the ground. In one of those times, Dettlaff also tried to reach it, hands touching each other lightly. It was just a mere touch of fingers, but it felt different, very different from before. 

Slowly, their eyes met again, although Gwyn only dared to look at him out of the corner of her eyes. It was like a spell, both staring into each other orbs, cold ice colliding with hot blood. 

"Guys! We're ready over here!"  Poppy's voice startled Gwyn, who dropped all the carts. She cursed under her breath and started to pick them up under Dettlaff's questioning look. Finally, the four were looking at each other, ready to play.

The game went on without further incidents. The white-haired girl guided Dettlaff's hands with her own when a card needed to be placed. She was back on her usual self, laughing and smiling all around, not caring about touching nor staring at the vampire. Had he just imagined her odd reactions?

The table started to become full of carts, mostly Monsters carts. Each time one of the carts went down, it was like two more occupied its place, the younger vampire noted. It really was the strength of the pack.

"You can't possibly eat your own carts, right? That's cannibalism!"

"Ah, what can I say." Gwyn responded with a wolfish grin, stretching her arms "Everything for the well-being of the pack!"

The way Dettlaff looked at her, the way he felt about her disgusting nature, you could say it changed at that moment, at those words. Perhaps she did not know at the time, but if Dettlaff's curiosity towards her was relatively big, now it was as vast as the ocean. Did she truly see things like that? If that was the case, maybe they could, in time, understand each other from a different context, a context that was not about two different races, but about two beings that could reach an agreement. In a long time, of course.

The game went on, and finally, the last round was coming to an end. The lass evolved throughout the game, starting like it was just an innocent game and finishing it with brows furrowed, eyes staring at the carts without even blinking. He observed how she bit repeatedly her thumb's nail, possibly a reflex she was not even aware about. But he was.

Her face suddenly brightened, placing the last cart of her team. Dettlaff and Gwynbleidd were the winners.

"WE WON!" The vampire's eyes opened widely when he felt her arms wrapping around him. He tried to speak, but he was so taken aback no words came from his throat, only unintelligible sounds.

"This is bullshit!" Poppy yelled, tossing all the carts to the ground. Regis put a hand on his forehead and started to laugh like he hasn't laughed in years. The situation was just too bizarre.

As if the girl all of a sudden realized what she did, she let go of the embrace and sat very still, looking down and pressing her lips as her cheeks started to burn, turning bright red. It matched the color of her eyes.

The vampire cleared his throat and fixed his clothing. He could almost smell the blood rushing through her face. The vampire saw how she put a lock of hair behind her ear, which was as red as her cheeks.

"I'm so—."

"Do not mention it." he simply said, unable to look at her more. An uneasy silence would have fallen on them had it not been for Poppy's intervention, who suggested another round without understanding the situation, too drunk at this point to care. Everyone finally accepted, and Dettlaff and Gwyn exchanged another look.

This would be a long night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really important, but the Gwent they are playing is from the actual Gwent game, which I love, never really played gwent in TW3. And Monsters deck is the one that I use too XD


	6. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here again! My finals are finally over, thank god XD
> 
> Just a small thing before reading: I'm looking for beta readers! I notice that I make many mistakes in my chapters, things which I'm not even aware of, so an extra help would come in handy. If you're interested, please contact me through my tumblr, it will help me a great deal ^^
> 
> With that said, please enjoy this chapter!

The wet and humid breeze of the sea froze Gwyn's skin, contrasting with the hot sweat that fell from her forehead. She had her brows furrowed as she focused on the dummy in front of her. The grip on her sword's pommel tightened when she attacked again, sinking the blade in the dummy's belly, which was a flour sack. The white dust spread throughout the wooden floor, covering also Gwyn's weapon. She gave a quick, deep breath and prepared to attack again, positioning her feet just as uncle Eskel has taught her. The lass remembered how hard were Eskel's lesson, how unforgiving he was with her mistakes. Then again, a single and stupid mistake could cost the life of a witcher when doing a contract, so he did what he had to do. The girl positioned herself in the Ox stance, her muscles starting to ache due to the exercise.

Not far from here, the light brunette had started to shoot with her crossbow, but unlike her friend, she stopped suddenly and leaned on the railings, staring at Gwyn's direction. Regis, who was not far from them, watching in silence as the two humans exercised their bodies, walked towards Poppy.

"What is the matter, child?" he asked nicely, earning the girl's attention, who looked at him and smiled softly soon after "Tired from the training, I assume?"

"Hmm...not at all" she responded, her expression becoming mischievous as she looked at Gwyn again "Just admiring the view a little."

"Admiring the...? Oh." he said and then he realized she meant the white-haired girl. Regis had indeed noted Poppy's preference towards women. She was flirtatious, teasing and, apparently since last night, a lover of alcohol. In fact, the vampire was surprised by her high resistance, since she did not have any symptoms of hangover. He smiled "You do look like your father."

"Hm?" Poppy said, not quite certain what he meant.

"It is highly impressive how much you resemble to him, in appearance and in personality. And in tastes. Mostly in tastes." he said, nodding.

"Well, people say my mother was just the feminine version of my father, so I suppose the chances of me being like I am were very high." she responded with a giggle "So it's true. You and my father were good friends." she said smiling "He told me a great deal about you!"

"Nothing too compromising, I hope. Your father is known for...saying things he is not supposed to let out." Regis carefully said. Just how much did the girl knew about his true nature?

"He told me about your journey to rescue Cirilla, Gwyn's mother. Oh, I loved his stories! Papa always told me just how many times Geralt of Rivia, the mighty witcher, needed his help! Can you believe it? A witcher needing the help of a bard!

"Actually...it does seems impossible." he said, forcing a smile. Dandelion hadn't change a bit.

"But apart from that...not much. Well, he told me how you saved that girl from being burnt alive. Quite impressive! Just how did you manage to take the hot iron without burning yourself?"

"Poppy! Weren't you supposed to be training!?" a voice interrupted them, making the older women shudder. She apologized to Regis with a stare and started to train again.

Gwyn got closer to Regis while her wolf medallion dangled over her neck with every step she walked, still sweating and panting lightly. She ran a hand over her forehead, separating the curls from it.

"Training hard, I see" he said when the girl stood close to him "It is remarkable how much effort you put in it. Even before the sun is up, I can hear the swing of your sword."

"Uh, sorry" she apologized, rubbing her head "I didn't intend to wake you up. I suppose I can be loud sometime."

"Do not apologize, dear. As I said, I admire that trait from you. Few have the will to improve themselves, as many fail to understand that no matter how much you think you know about something, it is never enough."

"I...umm..." she muttered with a red flush on her face. Regis chuckled when seeing her sweet reaction, knowing that she probably didn't receive compliments like that in her past. As a witcher, it was expected from her to exercise her body until extenuation, even more when she was a woman, he assumed.

"Gwinny, dear, I can see your cheeks red from here!" Poppy's voice arrived to their eyes, making the vampire laugh and Gwyn blush even more.

"Shut up!"

"Gwyn, can you hear it?" Regis interrupted. She stared at him with confusion, until the sound reached her ears. A soft and melodic squeak.

Seagulls.

"Land in sight!" Olgierd shouted from the rudder, making the sailors run to prepare everything for the imminent landing.

Gwyn shared a last look with her friend and ran towards Nyd, who was already awaiting for her ready for the filght. She, as always, put their foreheads together and whispered words to Nyd, telling her to fly to the island and await for her call. The griffin let a soft purr and nodded. A few moments later, the beast was off, flying to who-knows-where.

"I'll go and awake Dettlaff. You, prepare your things." she said pointing at Regis and Poppy, who stopped training due to the yelling. 

"Are you sure you want to wake him up?" Regis said, seriously concerned "I warn you, he always get up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I'll handle it" she said with a soft smile. With that, she headed to the cabins,preparing herself for the beast she was going to face. In the meantime, Regis, heard Poppy behind him sighing.

"Why is Dettlaff like that? It's like he doesn't like to have people around him!" 

"It is...complicated." the vampire tried to explain "He is not fond of crowds nor socializing with them. But not to worry, I'm working on it. I do think this journey will do wonders to his being."

"If you say so..." she said, going to her cabin "Don't know, I'm gonna start thinking he's a vampire or something!"

Regis chuckled, but said nothing. If she only knew...

* * *

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kz8vB31UfDo>)_

Around Dettlaff, everything was grey.

No air, no hot nor cold, nothing. The nothing was around him.

His senses tried to catch a hint of something, his feet started to move towards anywhere. Still, the same white surrounded him.

Where was he? Did he died in his slumber without even noticing?

That would be terribly unfortunate, wouldn't it?

Finally, his ears perceived a faint sound behind him. It was a humanoid voice, but it spoke no words.

It giggled.

When he turned around, his eyes widened. A black and smoky mass was forming in front of him. Behind the strange being, everything was turning black. Then, the smoke started to grow legs, arms, a face. Black hair fell completely straight just above her shoulders, her naked body just as he remembered.

But she was dead.

"Syanna..." he whispered without words. Her stone like eyes looked at him, her usual mischievous smile adorning her face.

"It has been a while, darling." she alluringly said, extending her hand and touching his shoulder lightly with her fingers.

"Do not call me that "he responded angrily, fleeing from her touch.

"You used to love when I called you that. It made you feel special, loved. Don't you remember? "

"I remember your lies." the bitter of his voice was undeniable, and it only made the woman giggle some more.

"Oh Dettlaff, Dettlaff..." the woman embraced him from behind and leaned close to his ear. "You say that, but I know you still love me. You were never good at lying...

"Unlike you." the vampire freed from her disgusting embrace, feeling how everything around his was turning darker each second that passed.

He looked around him, but Syanna was nowhere to be seen. And then, she hugged him from behind again, this time placing her hands on his eyes, blinding him.

Everything was pitch black

"You still fight to keep your feelings at bay...but I know you, darling. You love me. You want me. You desire me."

"I don't..."

"Stay with me here, forever, my darling. Isn't that what you wanted? To be with me forever?" 

He started to lose his senses, his will. This woman disgusted him, he hated her, and still she had so much power over his being. He started to become numb.

"You are alone in this world. No one cares about you, no one matters to you..."

He felt how Syanna dragged him slowly backwards, perhaps to the hell she belonged to.

However, a soft light reached Dettlaff's eyes, which were hidden under her hands. Between the hollows of her fingers, he glimpsed an incorporeal being, white and bright as the full moon in a starless night sky. 

"Dettlaff!"

A voice reached his ears. He recognized, but he couldn't place it.

_Did he want to go with Syanna?_

"Dettlaff! Wake up!"

The light titled as the voice sounded again, almost leaving him deaf.

_He didn't._

"Hey! Dettlaff!" 

The raven-haired vampire opened his eyes widely and breathed heavily, as if he had forgotten how to do so. He awoke and leaned up fast, his head spinning a little bit in the process. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was. The ship, the cabin, the bed. Everything from before was just a dream.

He turned his head to the side slowly, and saw a familiar face looking at him with concern written all over, her hands slightly lifted, probably because his sudden awakening. However, when the girl saw the vampire being fine, she sighed with huge relief, placing a hand on her chest, never taking away her eyes from him. 

"Gods, I'm glad you're all right. You scared me."

He looked at her some more without really seeing her, still lost in his thoughts. He placed a hand on his forehead and started to breath slowly, trying to soothe himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl sitting on the edge of his bed, and before he could stop, her, she placed a hand on his cheek, making him look at her in disbelief.

Who and when was the last time someone touched his cheek like that?

Ah, yes. Syanna, moments before he killed her.

"I-I knocked on your door but you wouldn't answer, so I entered...I-I'm sorry about that. You were twitching and mumbling in your sleep like crazy and I didn't knew what to do. I was really scared you wouldn't wake up."

She was scared? And not because of him, but because the harm he was suffering? He couldn't help but to chuckle mockingly, already thinking about an answer to make the girl go away. But she did something that completely took him aback.

She hugged him.

It was completely different from the night before, when she embraced him without even noticing it, perhaps out of joy. This was just different. As she hugged him, he could feel her trembling lightly. He could smell the fear, now gone, but the scent still on her.

"I'm glad you're all right..." she muttered, still embracing him tightly.

"..." Dettlaff looked at her from above, only able to see her long and thick braid falling on her back. He was only wearing his red long shirt, and he could feel her touch more than ever. The smell of her dry sweat overcame that of her fear, who was slowly becoming weaker, and it flooded his nose. She was having an effect on him that made him be far for comfortable. "...You do care, then?"

"Wha—? of course I care!" Gwyn said, lifting her head up and abruptly looking at Dettlaff, too close to his face. They looked at each other for a couple of second, and then the white-haired girl sighed briefly. She leaned backwards, breaking the embrace, one that Dettlaff missed for an instant. She sat again, looking at him as if trying to choose the right words "Look...I know you're not very fond on me...and that I can be really annoying sometimes." she rubbed her nuke with unease "But, even so, I do consider you my friend. And I care about you." 

An awkward silence fell over them almost instantly, too awkward for her to handle. She stood from the bed and headed to the door.

"Prepare your things. We're close to land." 

"Thank you."

She stopped on the spot, turning her head in disbelief to the vampire. She opened her mouth slightly, the crimson orbs staring at Dettlaff, awaiting for a proper answer to his statement.

"What...what do you mean?"

"For caring. Thank you." his voice was deadly serious, but something in his icy eyes crumbled. His dream left him exhausted, the thought of Syanna still burning his heart furiously. And even so, the mere presence of Gwyn ease it all.

She smiled widely, sweetly. That smile would be the end of him, he thought for a moment.

"That's what friends are for!"

* * *

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9nZbZfWQoI>)_

With a joyful jump, Gwyn stepped onto the harbor, a happy sigh escaping her lift. Land at last.

The lass breathed in, absorbing the wooden aroma of the forests mixed with that of the sea. She really liked Skellige.

They were lucky the winter was not there yet, as it was around middle of autumn. Even so, the armor protected Gwyn very little against the cold, the red hood doing almost nothing to fix it. However, she was not in the worst state, as Poppy was shivering behind her, her teeth chattering as she embraced herself trying to keep warm. Olgierd von Everec, who was behind her, chuckled and put around her one of the furs he was trading with, earning eternal thanks from the brunette girl. On the other hand, Dettlaff and Regis were completely fine with the weather. Of course, they were vampires, so they shouldn't be bothered about those things, Gwyn thought. She focused on the raven-haired one for a moment, trying not to make it too obvious as they walked down the ramp. He seemed fine...well, as emotionless as ever, a sign that he was alright, she assumed.

Holmsteins' Port was full with life. The sailors and fishers walked around the wooden ports as the merchants yelled their best catches of the day.  Groups of woman walked around sputtering and giggling, probably telling stories of failed loves and comical adventures. For a moment everyone stop to look at the new arrivals however, their eyes becoming harsh when they recognized them as part of the Continent. No one said a thing, but their distrust was clear on their eyes. As far as she was concerned, this was the first time Iris landed on this harbor, so this kind of reaction was expected.

When everyone was on land and the ship's crew started to bring the commodity down, Olgierd walked towards the young lass.

"I suppose this is when we part ways, my fair lady." he said, a big but sad smile on his face. The girl smiled back and stretched her hand towards him.

"It has been an honor, Olgierd von Everec. I will never be able to thank you enough for this favor." He looked at her hand and then at her again, and gave a short but loud laugh. Before she could stop him, he had his arms around her small body, the difference of height overwhelming her a bit. She felt how it was becoming hard to breath as he hugged her tighter and tighter, even lifting her body from the ground

"Bullshit!" he finally said breaking the hug, Gwyn at last being able to breath again. "No need for the formalities, my beautiful Gwyn. The honor has been all mine!"

Not from far away, the younger vampire watched the scene with his always serious face, but his left eye twitched for a moment when he saw the man embracing Gwyn. Now she would carry the scent of that man on her for a time, making her own weaker, and that infuriated him deep inside. When he realized his own thoughts, he looked away. He should not feel like that towards her.

The group said their farewells to the man and started their path. When they were exiting the harbor, the white haired-lass recalled their attention, and they stopped on a nearby rock. She took out the map from her satchel and placed on it.

"So, we are here...and we need to go here..." she said, pointing at the two destination "Luckily they are not separated by sea, but it's still a long way. Any suggestions?"

"Hmm...we could follow this path." Regis suggested, pointing at one that went up in between the shore and the mountains "The road seems quite long, so we could stop in this village for the night" his finger stopped just above the drawing of a small coast village.

"Arinbjorn..." she said, reading the name of the village "I see...then we just need to follow this path, always heading to the north...seems like a fair plan to me. All right, to Arinbjorn then."

The girl took the map on her hands and started walking, followed closely by her friends. Not much time passed until Poppy started to comply about the harshness of the path, how much her legs hurt and how cold she was. Only a single annoyed look from Dettlaff was enough to shut her for good for the rest of the way. Gwyn took the opportunity to talk to Regis and ask him about his version of the Stygga battle. He complied gladly, avoiding the parts in which his vampiric nature was shown, of course. The girl really enjoyed Regis' company— his elegant and intellectual attitude was a refreshment for her. When you only talked to grumpy witchers and air-headed nobles, his wisdom was appreciated. Alas, she was also in need for someone with his intelligence and cold points of view, as she could be really stubborn in some occasions, as she herself admitted.

From behind, the white-haired girl listened to Poppy attempting to talk to Dettlaff, who only answered with monosyllables, but it didn't stop Poppy one bit to keep talking to him on topics the vampire clearly had an utterly indifference towards. However, to Gwyn, Dettlaff seemed to try with all his force to not give in and to wear that cold armor with which he repelled everyone around him. She smiled to herself, hoping that, someday, he could feel comfortable enough around them so he wouldn't have to wear that armor anymore.

When the night was already rising, the group arrived to the village. It was rather small and the houses were placed along the path instead of around it, a single port connecting it to the great sea that surrounded the Skellige Islands. The place was quite, so they tried to not disturb the ambiance of the village and headed directly to the tavern. The girls were starving, freezing, and they could absolutely use the rest.

"Wait" the younger female said, putting in place her hood and placing the hoodie over her head "Funny how I'm the one that looks odd from the group." she said with irony, winking to Dettlaff

"If that refers to me, I have enough with having a blue eye and a green eye." Poppy said "Although, thinking about it, I have to admit they are a hit with the ladies."

"Ugh..." 

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFfl6bDCgr4>)_

Gwyn opened the door, only to find too many pairs of eyes looking directly at them, their stares rather not welcoming. She decided that the best would be to ignore them, so they just headed towards the only empty table of the inn and sit quietly until all stares were off them.

Not long after, the girls were devouring the food the bartender placed in front of them. While Poppy was trying to keep the formalities and eating somehow politely, Gwyn didn't hesitate to look like a starving wolf eating for the first time in weeks, even eating with her hands if the food resisted too much to the fork. Another thing she had in common with Geralt, Regis noted as he chuckled watching the girl eat. The vampires ate as well— though they didn't really need the food, they did enjoy to ate. Alas, it also helped them to look more human-like.

No one noticed how the brunette started to look around her, frowning. Her long and well-kept fingernails started to rattle on the table, catching Gwyn's attention, who was still eating.

"What is it?" she asked, earning the attention of the two males as well, who were silently enjoying their dinner. They all looked at Poppy, who looked incredibly serious.

"Guys...haven't you noticed?" the woman said in a whisper, alarming her friends even more "...Were are all the women?"

Gwynbleidd's eyes widened when she realized the truth on Poppy's words. She discretely looked around and only saw men, who were now again looking at them as if they knew what they were talking about. Regis and Dettlaff did the same, and the group exchanged meaningful looks. There were no women to be found, and in their way there no house was lighten up, meaning that they weren't on their houses neither.

At that moment, the innkeeper went to their table again, in order to retire the now empty plates. However, Poppy softly cleared her throat and grabbed the man's wrist, stopping him.

"Excuse my manners, good sir..." she started, her voice soft "But I couldn't help but notice the absence of the—I'm absolutely sure of it— beautiful ladies of this village. Where might them be, if you allow me to know about it?

He looked away, falling silent. The rest of the people who were there started to mutter making the group even more anxious. Just was the hell was going on?

"They took them." one of the men said standing up. He looked like the leader of the village, as he was wearing the most elaborated clothes and a black fur around his body "Bandits." 

"And why didn't you go after them?" Gwyn started, becoming slightly angry "Why didn't you stop them?"

"They were not mere bandits, lass. They are leaded by Morkvarg." the mere name caused a general shiver in all men, though the name was unknown to the group "Some asshole thought that the best thing he could do to a man cursed by the very goddess Freya was to free him from said curse. The fucker returned to piracy and pillage, but only worse. It's been a month since they took our women, children and elders included. We tried to get them back, but...we couldn't afford to lose our lads too."

"This is all that elven sorceress fault! She arrives here and a year later this happens!" one of them said.

The man sit down again with a low breath, visibly defeated by his own impotence. No man dared to lift their heads, ashamed. In the group's table, Dettlaff could clearly see Gwyn's mind working hard through her eyes.

"Do not even think about it." the raven-haired vampire strongly said and looked hardly at the girl, surprising her.

"What do you mean?"

"I know what you are thinking. It would only be a waste of time." he said, crossing his arms "These men did not lift a finger for them, so why should we?"

"Dettlaff, that's—!"

"Besides, I think we already wasted enough time, and this would only delay us even more. When did solving people's problem become the priority, instead of saving your mother's l—?

Gwyn surprised everyone when he slammed her hands on the table, rising so hard that the chair fell backward. Her crimson eyes collided with such a force with Dettlaff's eyes that he opened his mouth without even realizing it, slightly taken aback. He never saw her that serious and angry, as if his words had really hurt her.

"Fine, Dettlaff. Fine" she spitted, rage filling her voice "If you want to keep isolating yourself from this world, do so. But it must be pretty sad to be _an eternal coward_."

Her words stroke Dettlaff like a lightning, his ethereal blue eyes changing from disbelief to pure madness. He stood up as well, facing the girl.

"How dare you to talk to me like that!" he shouted, now everyone looking at them "You are nothing! You are but a mere hu—!"

"Dettlaff." Regis' voice stopped him as he grabbed his wrist, stopping his friend for saying things he would regret later. He looked at Regis for a second and then back at the girl. They stared at each other for seconds, their rage present in their faces. Finally, Gwyn gave a deep sigh and headed towards her room without a sound.

The vampire needed a couple more seconds to calm himself, slowly breathing in and out as he sat back. The girl's stubbornness infuriated him. Did she not realize he could kill her in the blink of an eye? 

"Oh, the ladies must adore you." Poppy mockingly said as she headed towards Gwyn's room, possibly trying to console her.

Dettlaff grunted at the woman's words, and looked at Regis with a murderous look when he tried to say something. He sighed and just patted Dettlaff's shoulder, aiming to calm his friend down. At least, the vampire achieved to take that stupid idea from the girl's head.

* * *

 "It is the time. If they wake up, tell them I went to take a bath or something."

"Sorry Gwinny, that is not going to be possible. I'm coming with you."

"What?"

The girl looked in awe at her friend. They patiently awaited until it was midnight, when they were sure the other members of the group were already on their respective rooms. Gwyn thought from the beginning that her friend would not even offer to go with her, but there she was, astonishing her once more.

"Look" Poppy said, rubbing her head "I like to consider myself as a beautiful, arousing and unscrupulous lady, but this is something not even myself can look away for." she said, determination filling her voice.

"Poppy...I cannot secure your well-being." the white-haired lass warned with concern.

"I know. I'll just be behind, way behind you shooting with my crossbow. Not to worry, I don't plant on going all crazy with you on the battlefield."

"That's...good then, I guess" she finally declared, still unsure about the situation. "But before we go..." the younger girl took a small pocket knife and cut a small lock of her white hair. She did the same with her friend's hair, earning a gasp from her.

"Care to explain this?"

"An old witcher thing. It will give us good luck." that was not the truth, of course, but it was enough to keep Poppy shut. In fact, its purpose was to keep their scent in the room, long enough so the vampire's wouldn't note their absence. She placed the hair under the pillow and stealthily went out the window, helping her friend to do the same.

"Ugh...they are gonna kill us" she said with fear, referring to Dettlaff and Regis.

"Don't worry, I'll handle them...and whatever the  punishment is for doing this." the other girl said wit a forced smile, but it was enough to give Poppy some strength.

"The man explained to me where the bandits are. It is not far from here, but we must be careful. Even with a full moon, everything is pitch black. Sad that you don't have those freaky cat eyes."

"Yeah..."

With that, the two girls were off, sword and crossbow ready for the incoming fight.

 

 

 

 


	7. The Leader of the Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severe warning for this chapter, loves: mild description of rape, abuse and death. Darkest chapter so far,so beware. Also, it is pretty long, so sorry about that too. Even so, I hope you enjoy it. Took my damn time to make this one as well-written as I could, and even so sometimes I feel like I rush things a little bit, so sorry about that. Please let me know in the comments if you enjoyed it!

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WU3GZrBLHA>)_

The panting of the girls as they ran was the only thing heard in the dark night, only illuminated by the glow of the full moon. Although her night vision was like any human, Gwyn felt no fear. Normally what terrified people of the darkness were the terrors that lurked in the same, but for the girl, these monsters were only equals of different races. She knew that no creature would harm her, just as they also had that feeling. However, Poppy harbored that not-so-irrational fear of the night, and only managed to calm down when Gwyn offered to go hand in hand to keep up.The heart of the bard girl pounded hard in her chest by the nerves of the fledgling battle. She was beginning to doubt about herself, her tenacity. Would she be able to kill for her own defense? For Gwyn's life? If in the end killing was the only way out for survival, it would be her first time doing so.

"Gwyn ... wait." said the older woman, causing her friend to stop. The white-haired lass turned her head to her with concern, thinking something had happened to her. Both took a moment to catch their breath, placing their hands on their thighs as they bent their body a little forward, breathing deeply "What will we do...once we arrive?" she asked with concerned "We have no plan."

"I'll try to talk to them." she said with determination, "There has to be a way to try to fix this without spilling more blood, maybe an exchange or..."

"Gwyn." The girl was surprised by the hard tone of voice of her friend, who was staring at her from the dark "I can't believe you don't know why they've captured these women."

"..." the girl said nothing for a few seconds. She knew perfectly well what the brunette was referring to, but she had not wanted to think about it. "...If it's any other reason, I'll talk to them. There's always a way to settle things peacefully, even if it seems impossible at first.

"And if the reason is the one we both think?"

"Then I will not even bother to speak a word."

Both agreed with the plan and resumed their march. The fortress, rudimentary built with stone and eaten by the passage of time was visible from a distance, so they would soon reach their destination. Inwardly, Gwynbleidd wished with all her might that her fears were not fulfilled as they got nearer and nearer to the building. A lonely wolf howled in the distance to the great moon, offering her his nightly hunt. Probably the blood of the hunt of that wolf would not be the only one that the moon would have as an offering that night.

Not long afterwards, both reached the foot of the fortress. Two bandits guarded the entrance talking animatedly and laughing about past looting while another walked through the beacon, watching the distance. The girls hid behind some nearby rocks, mentally preparing for what they were about to do. Gwyn sneaked out, carefully examining the men and the door they guarded.

"Stront!," she said after a while, surprising her friend with her Nilfgaardian expression and thus gaining her attention. "I don't think we can get in like that. You see the doors? They open from the inside."

"We're not going to be able to get in unless they open the door for us. And for the look of it, I doubt they're just open them. Shit." Poppy cut, giving the rock a light punch.

"Exactly. I don't think we're capable of climbing the wall, let alone facing all the bad guys inside at once if we enter by force."

Poppy forced her friend to lean slightly back so she could also see the door. She inspected it with a frown, until finally an idea came to her.

"Sorry, but I don't think there's a way of talking this out. You owe me a big one for this, Gwinny." she said making her friend frown.

To girl's surprise, her friend began to cover her clothes with dirt from the floor, doing with her own hands holes in her attire. With a look of disgust, she also rumpled his hair and covered it with moss from the rock itself, staining her face in the process as well.

"Care to explain what you're doing?"

"You said it yourself, they have to open the door for us." she said as she continued her task. "I'll pretend to be a naive and innocent damsel in distress. If there's something that men love, it's to feel that a woman needs them desperately. Don't worry, they'll believe me. After all, I grew up in a cabaret, remember?

"No way." Gwyn said, taking her friend's hand. "I-I will not put your life at risk. And I already told you, we could try to speak to them, I'm sure there's a way."

"No offense, Gwinny, but you're a terrible liar." the woman replied, forcing a half smile. "Maybe I'm a bundle of nerves right now, but you babble like a fool, not to mention that your tone of voice becomes louder than usual, just like right now. You want to believe talking will work, but you already know it won't."

"That's--!"

"Now now, this is not the moment nor the time." Poppy said playfully, putting a finger over the white-haired girl's lips. Gwyn felt how her finger was trembling when she put it over her mouth, and she couldn't help but look at her with concern and worry. Poppy abruptly handed her friend her crossbow and, before the girl could stop her, she started to run in the fortress' direction. Gwyn cursed under her breath, but at the end she had to go along with the woman's plans.

"Help! Help!" the cries of distress from the brunette echoed in the forest, being clearly heard by the girl. Gwynbleidd narrowed her eyes, focusing all her attention on the scene before her eyes.

Poppy, who had finally caught the attention of the men, pretended to wobble and fall to the ground in sobs, with tears more false than the good intentions of the men as they approached her and helped her to her feet.

"My good sirs, please help!" She begged, throwing herself into the arms of one of them. "An evil creature pursues me and I have no shelter to go to! I pray that you will find in your hearts enough kindness to help this poor woman who kneels before you, I will compensate you as you please!"

The younger girl almost threw up when she saw the exchange of looks between the bandits, lust and bad intentions impregnating their faces. One of the rogues waved a hand at the man who was walking on the beacon, and with a smile proceeded to open the gate. The bandit that Poppy had thrown herself to so desperately now had an arm around her neck, almost leaning all her weight on her. His breath made the woman retch as he spoke, assuring her that with them she would be safe and sound with a voice that didn't sound reassuring at all.

Gwyn acted as soon as she saw the door open. She aimed the crossbow at the head of the one who was walking through the beacons and fired, the swift bolt traversing his skull cleanly. The bandit fell to the ground with a thud behind the group, catching the attention of the trio composed by the two guardians and Poppy, who walked a little further ahead.

"What the--?" He had no more time to speak, for a crimson luminous stele quickly moved towards him and later became the white-haired girl, who cut his neck with a single cut of her sword.

The other man, who still had the girl under his arm, took a second to react.

"You bitch!" He drew his sword and struck the brunette with a slap so strong that threw her to the ground. That marked his end, for that unfortunate man had no time to react to the rapid attack of the girl, who sank her weapon deep into his chest. As the man fell, Gwyn covered his mouth with one hand, muting his last breath and holding his body so it wouldn't make a noise. When the man was finally lying on the floor like the rest, she quickly went to her friend.

Gwyn helped her friend to rise to her feet, who moaned in pain at the same time she put a hand on her face. Carefully, the girl examined the wound, breathing relieved a few seconds later when she saw that only her lip was swollen and her face was red. She had not been injured by the fall, and that filled her with relief.

"Don't worry about me, it was nothing." said Poppy with effort, although it could be appreciated that it hurt. Her vision blurred for a moment, but as soon as she recovered it, she brought a hand to her mouth in horror at the sight of the corpses. Never before had she seen a human being killed so closely, and less in that bloody state. Gwyn noticed it, and gently forced her to look into his eyes, holding her face in her hands.

"It was them or us, Poppy. I'll understand if you want to leave, but if you decide to stay...there will be no turning back."

There were few times when Poppy saw her friend so serious, as those hard words had a very dark meaning hidden. If Poppy followed that path, it was quite possible that she had to not only witness the fight, but participate in it. If she went that way, she had to be ready to attack. To kill. And after something like that, there would be no turning back. Blood would stain her hands forever. Was she prepared for that?

The woman swallowed hard and nodded repeatedly, perhaps showing a certainty she did not really have. Their eyes connected for a few seconds as Gwyn searched for a trace of insecurity in her friend, any sign that told her that she really did not want this. She found nothing: Poppy would follow her to the end, even if it marked her forever.

They both joined in a brief but strong embrace, gathering their foreheads together and giving each other strength. For a brief moment, Gwyn's small, pink lips seemed strangely inviting to Poppy.

The white-haired girl broke the hug, and without much thought, she threw the crossbow at Poppy, who could catch it without falling miraculously. Then, both proceeded to hide the bodies as best they could. Gwyn had been in fights with men of this kind: they would be so drunk with their own power that the idea of someone trying to defy them would not cross their minds, putting a minimum of security while the others slept soundly. And that would be their undoing.

The girls ran to the front door and entered stealthily, ready to face any danger within.

* * *

  _(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WU3GZrBLHA>)_

The sound of a woman's screams was enough to signal the way forward for the girls.

After climbing a long spiral staircase through which Poppy almost fell, they both came down a long corridor. It was almost scary how empty the whole fortress seemed to be, but it granted a great advantage for the girls, who didn't waste it. At the end of the corridor, a light filtered through the holes and bars of one of the doors.

Stealthily, Gwyn gestured at Poppy to stay behind. The woman nodded and loaded her crossbow, ready to shoot anyone who came out the door. Gwyn crept to the door, trying to walk down so they could not see her through the bars of the other doors. The closer she got to the door, an odor flooded her nostrils, a scent that could only be described as disgusting and repulsive. She was only a few steps from the door when she heard another cry, this time accompanied by male laughter.

The girl opened the door abruptly and unceremoniously, ready to defend the woman who shouted from any evil to which the men were submitting.

What she saw, however, left her so surprised that she could not react.

The room, which was huge, was full of people and empty of furniture, except for a long wooden table. However, the difference between men and women was abysmal. The women, about twenty-five or thirty, were chained to the walls, to the bars of the windows, even to the big table. Their bodies moved in a frightful and dirty way as they were penetrated by men, which should be about ten. The smell of blood, vomit, urine, and cum permeated the room. However, Gwyn knew that if tears had an odor, it would outweigh all the others.

Her big, red eyes opened with horror when she saw a little girl hanging high on the wall by chains, probably about seven years old, looking at her from the other side of the room as one man had his way with her.The little girl, who in her early days must have cheered the lives of those around her with her smile, now simply looked at her without seeing, with dull and lifeless eyes from the horror lived. Her small and fragile body convulsed at the rhythm of the man's penetrations, blood sprouting from her lower body. Numerous cuts and marks decorated her chest, which was, like the rest of the women's bodies, naked. Such was the horrible impression of that image, the cruelty of those acts, that Gwyn dropped her sword without realizing it, only being able to look at the girl in the room. The little girl's eyes only expressed a wish, a sensation. A quick death. A way out of all that suffering.

_This can't be happening._

_This can't be real._

Many sensations ran through Gwyn's body as her sword fell. She could not believe that all this was really happening in front of her eyes, all that evil condensed in a single room. More women began to notice her presence, and in their dead eyes a spark of hope lit up. The men, who were standing with their backs to her, turned towards her when they heard the metallic sound of her sword clinking against the cold stone floor. Gwyn's crimson eyes filled with tears that threatened to cover her face, but she did not consent it. For all those women who were in that room, she had to be strong. Weakness at the moment was not an option. And so, as the men began to scream and drew their swords, the white-haired woman simply crouched down without making a sound and picked up her weapon. The men called her a bitch, a whore, a wench.

As she had promised Poppy, she would not bother to say a word.

_They did not have kindness, so why should she?_

The pirates did not see her come. Truth be told, she did not even feel her body move, and for a second, that terrified her. For a moment, she did not know if she would be able to stop her own body. The screams and supplications of pure pain of those men did not stop her, nor the jets of blood that stained her armor and her cloak, nor the sound of dead bodies falling to the ground. Perhaps it was the shock, the brutality of the scene, but something inside her awoke, something she didn't even knew she had. A spark of cruelty, a glimpse of madness. When she stopped, she didn't even knew what exactly happened.That was not her style. That was not herself. 

Poppy, when she heard the screams and shouts, left her hideout and rushed towards the room and entered it without even realizing the actual situation. She fell to her knees with a hand on her mouth as tears tainted her face. Never had she ever seen something so disgusting.

Bodies decapitated, limbs dismembered, blood everywhere. The women in the room only watched with a mixture of fear and admiration to the woman who had just released them from that torment, without the strength to do anything else. In the middle of the room, Gwyn was panting heavily and trembling slightly. Poppy noted how her pulse was completely unstable as she watched her sword tremble with her.

"Gwinny?" Poppy said as she saw her friend. There was something different in her, something she could not say. She did not answer. Blood was falling from her fingers, she could feel it. She lifted her left hand, and after observing it for a moment, traced her unique mark over her nose with two fingers.

"We have to get them out of here." she said simply, and without looking at Poppy, approached the little girl. Her sword broke the iron chains that imprisoned her, and Gwyn barely had a second to release her sword and catch the girl's almost intert body, which fell like a dead weight on her. Her thinness was extreme and Gwyn could feel her bones through her cold skin. Poppy did not waste a second, and after registering the corpses of the bandits, began to open the shackles of the other women with the keys. Twenty-seven women, girls and old women in total. In a dark corner of the room, the stacked bodies of eight other women laid like garbage, in a state of decomposition not sufficiently advanced, their faces still bearing that expression of pain and coldness. Not even the rats were feeding on them anymore.

The naked and malnourished women fell to the ground as Poppy went on freeing them, barely strong enough to stand and go to their mothers, daughters and sisters. Tears kept streaming through the brunette's face as she contemplated the horrors of this place. Once all of them were freed and together, joining in a common hug, Poppy slowly walked towards her friend, who was sitting on the floor, swinging her body back and forth gently. The older woman put a hand on her shoulder, making her stop. The little girl she held in her arms had breathed her last breath only a few minutes ago, but her face showed a small smile, as if at last it was free of that nightmare.

"So much vileness...so much bad blood..." Gywn's voice was a mere whisper, not yet able to believe everything she had witnessed. She was having difficulties for breathing, her head feeling like it was about to explode "Why? Why all this suffering?"

"This is the world we live in, Gwinny." The hardness and crudeness of Poppy's voice made the girl look at her with open wide eyes, a single tear coming out of her eye. Poppy's makeup was completely ruined by tears, her face resembling a mask. Her heterochromatic eyes looked at the girl with a maturity that she would never have expected from her "Things like this happen every day, at every hour. The strong takes advantage of the weak. That's why we must stay strong, Gwinny. So that even when we are the weak ones, the strong fear us."

After a couple of seconds, Gwyn nodded and stood up, holding the little corpse on her arms. She turned her body around and one of the woman's screamed like someone was stabbing her. She rushed towards the girls and fell to her knees shouting and crying, grabbing Gwyn's legs with desperation.

"NO! MY DAUGHTER! MY BABY GIRL!" The white-haired girl thanked the gods that she was still wearing her hood over her head, blinding her slightly, or else she would have crumbled into little pieces long ago. 

"I'm sorry." those words seemed lamentable to her, but she was not able to find others. She knelt and let the mother cry for the death of her daughter, she let her cry for all that happened until she had no tears left to shed.

"How did ye know ... where were we?" One of them said, leaning on the table to get up, catching the brunette's attention.

"We spent the night in your village. We asked why there was no woman around and, well, the village leader told us that a certain Morkvarg had caught you and--"

The woman, who was on her forties and had multiple bruises on her body, started laughing but ended up coughing, which surprised the girl.

"Morkvarg did not capture us, girl. Our own people sold us."

"...What do you mean?" Poppy asked, unable to believe what her ears were hearing. Gwyn raised her head just enough to listen to the conversation.

"Just what I said, lass. Morkvarg had swept all the villages that tried to fight him, so our dear leader sold us all. "To prevent further bloodshed" he told us, as that son of a bitch's men took us out from our homes."

"But he told us...he even told us where to find you. Why would he do it? He must've known we would learn about this sooner or later."

"Yeah, and in the meantime, ye would either die or erase a dangerous threat to the village. He doesn't care the sightless for us, none of them. Ye're the first to come here."

"That's...the bastard!"

"That sorceress he talked about...she had nothing to do with this?" Gwyn asked from the distance, making all eyes focus on her. She let go of the little girl and handed the body to her mother, who didn't even look at her, only having enough strength to cry.

"She was the reason why many of us are alive. She is elven and yet she didn't seem to care 'bout that. Ida is--"

"Ida? Ida Emean aep Sivney?"

"Ye know her?" the girl nodded and turned her head to her friend.

"Poppy, she's a member of the New Lodge. An elven sage. She must know about Avallac'h, about my mother." the girl looked at the woman again "Where is she?"

"Not far. She's in a different room. Normally it's heavily secured, but everyone was having a rest...here. And you killed them."

The girl nodded and looked at the brunette, who practically read her mind and both of them headed to the door. Gwyn stopped however, when she felt that none of the women were following them. She looked back and all of them were looking down, as if they were ashamed of staring at her

"What are you doing? If we don't get out quickly, it will be the end of us all!" Poppy yelled at them, desperate.

"Look at us, lass." the woman said hoarsely. "Look at us. We're weak, broken. We'll not be able to survive. And even if we could leave, we have no place to go...leave before the same thing happens to ye. Save the elf and leave this horrible place. Only death awaits us."

"Is that all? Will you die without a fight?" Gwyn said, unable to believe that they surrendered so easily.

"We can barely stand, girl. Go now that ye can and let us die with the little dignity we have left."

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sG-Ugvy3GoA>)_

Poppy was going to say something, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Gwyn advancing toward the women. She looked into each and every one of them, and later she climbed up to the large wooden table. She took a few seconds to breathe deeply, until finally she removed the cap and showed her face, stained with the blood of her adversaries.

"I refuse to believe it." She said. Something in her voice made everyone lift their heads to look at her. "Since I was a child, I have heard stories and legends about the strength and robustness of Skellige's women. I refuse to believe they were just lies." Her expression was serious, the brunette noted, but there was something vicious, something fierce in it. It took her a second to realize that she was no longer Gwinny, the kind witcher, who was talking.

She was Gwynbleidd, the daughter of the Empress of Nilfgaard.

"You say you're weak, but haven't your nails grow into claws from the hatred? Haven't your teeth turned into fangs from the desire of revenge?" the transformation was almost instantaneous. Several women began to stand up, never stopping to look at the white-haired girl. "Will you die here, knowing that the men who did this to you will live happily and without repercussions? Rise. Come with me, and fight for your lives! Fight for the future that has been taken you. Fight for those that died here. Fight with me, and show them that the prey can become the hunter!"

"But we have no weapons. No armor. We can barely--!"

"I'll fight." everyone turned their heads to the new woman who spoke, the mother of the death child. She stood up slowly, each word that came out of her mouth sounding venomous. Her hair, like that of her daughter, was short and fiery. Even with a naked body and tears tainting her face, she looked imposing. "My husband did this to us all. To my daughter. It is time to give him what he deserves." she looked at the young girl with her amber eyes, filled with a crimson fire that was not there before. "I'll stand beside you."

Gwyn got off the table and approached the woman with a slow but determined step, never breaking eye contact. When she was a couple of inches away, she began to untie the knots of her armor. Under their astonished stares, her shoulder plates, boots and gloves fell to the ground. She took off her breastplate and, gently, placed it over the woman, who nodded slowly. She gave to every woman who had risen a piece of her armor until the crimson-eyed one only wore her pants and shirt. With her beloved cloak, she wrapped the little girl's body, earning a silent thanks from the ginger women. She then proceeded to undress the dead men, giving them their armor and weapons too. At least, every single woman and child was covered in some piece of clothing, and even though they were still weak and the majority of them defenseless against attacks, they would stand a chance.

Poppy watched the radical change with awe. How could that be? Women and children that could barely talk without vomiting were now readying themselves for a fight. How was it possible? Were Gwinny's words and influence that strong? The woman glared at her friend again. Something definitely had awoken inside her. And she was not sure whether it scared her or made her feel safer. However, she knew she had something to do.

"Gwinny, I'll go get the sorceress." her friend looked at her with concern, and put a hand over her shoulder.

"Are you sure, Poppy? It can be very dangerous."

"These women need to get out alive. I'll meet you at the front door." With that, Poppy was off, heart pounding at a maddening pace and sweat running through her forehead.

The girl climbed up again onto the table and drew her sword.

"Will you fight with me!?"

An agreeing shout was the answer.

"Will you earn your freedom!?"

The crowd raised their fist with anger and expectation.

"Will you regain your future!?"

Their howls could be listened throughout all the fortress. They all knew now. These women were no longer preys. The sheep had turned into wolves.

And Gwyn was the leader of the pack. 

* * *

Dettlaff walked anxiously in front of the door of Gwyn's room, pacing back and forth thinking about what he should say. Should he apologize for his rude manners? But to begin with, she had started the discussion. She had even had the audacity to call him a coward. To him. To a vampire

He scratched his chin with his long nails until he finally decided to knock on the door. She was one of those who entered without permission, but he had more education than she did, and he would prove it. However, a few moments passed and the girl did not open the door. Was she sleeping? He smelled imperceptibly the air coming from the inside, and his nostrils picked up the scent of the girl who had him so puzzled. Her scent as characteristic as her personality, and the vampire was still unable to classify it. Sometimes, when she smiled, he could detect traces of a flower that he could not remember the name; but when she got angry, when she faced him, it reminded him of a forest in which it had just rained, wild but appealing at the same time.

But her scent was not the only one he caught, and that made him frown. He also felt a warm smell, like that of freshly burned wood, with cheerful touches of daisies and lilies. Oh yeah. The smell of her friend Poppy, that woman so annoying.

Dettlaff's mind took a moment to process all that information. Had they slept together? It was true that, since they had both retired to the white-haired girl room, he had not seen them leave, but he had assumed that at some point in the night both had been dismissed and gone to their respective rooms. Was it normal for two female friends to sleep together at night? He really did not know it. He still had trouble understanding human behavior and had stopped trying to long ago. However, he did remember the lustful looks that Poppy gave the girl at certain times, or those frictions that the other had always taken as a joke.

Perhaps...perhaps they were not just friends? The sole thought of it made him grunt, something inside him taking over his heart.

And what did he care? He reproached himself for being concerned about it. He did not care about the girl, only her reward. And yet, each time he repeated those words to himself, the more false they sounded.

The beast inside him growled for a moment. He wanted her smiles for himself. He wanted her scent for himself. He...he wanted her for himself?

He shook his head, pushing those annoying thoughts out of his mind. He would not make the same mistakes again. His heart might be starting to feel confused, but his mind was just as cold. He knew the consequences that could bring him even to be attracted to a human again, and he was not willing to take the risk. He would apologize for his behavior, go to sleep, and the next morning those feelings battling inside his heart would disappear.

He knocked on the door again, this time with more force. The result was the same - no one opened the door. The vampire began to grow impatient. So tired were they that they did not even insist on waking them up? What had they done to be so tired?

Finally, the vampire's patience ran out, and he opened the door with more force than he intended, entering the room abruptly. His mind worked quickly to formulate a dissipation or an excuse...but that was not necessary.

It took one glance to realize that the room was completely empty. On the perfectly made bed two locks of hair laid, one completely white and the other light brown with blonde roots.

The dark-haired vampire grabbed the white lock and thrust it between his fingers as he felt the rage growing inside him. The room's window was wide open, and that only meant one thing. He had been deceived again.

He needed all of his self-control not to transform himself there and now, consumed by rage and anger. He left the room quickly and headed for Regis's, punching repeatedly loud knocks on the door. Regis soon opened it, yawning and scratching his head.

"Care to explain this sudden burst of impatience, my friend?" he said, looking at his blood brother with tired eyes. 

"She lied to me. After our discussion, she dared to disobey me. This is unacceptable!" to his surprise, the older vampire only chuckled, making Dettlaff arch an eyebrow.

"My friend, if you really believed she would not leave, you are even more naive than I thought."

"Do not call me that, Regis."

"It is the truth. But in her defense, I have to say she never promised you anything nor did she stated she would not go. In fact, she has done what most humans driven by emotions would have." he said, trying to calm his friend "But I am impressed, how comes neither of us sensed them leaving?" with a sigh, the raven-haired vampire showed him the lock of hair and Regis nodded with a smile "Ah, clever girl. She surprises me more by each day that passes. Geralt would be proud."

"Enough of that. We have to find her...them." He went to the door without waiting for his friend, but his voice made him stop.

"Since when do you care so much about what happens to the girl, Dettlaff?" the vampire opened his eyes in surprise, realizing the gravity of his words. It took him a few seconds to think of an answer, but when he said it, it was stern and serious.

"If she dies, all this ridiculousness will not have been of any use. I'm just making sure I get my reward.

"...I understand. Let us go, then." Dettlaff could not see it, but Regis's smile was so wide that his sharp fangs were visible.

The sun was rising when they both exited the inn, meaning that a new day was born. But many would not live to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world of The Witcher is dark, full of violence, gore and pain. Until now everything has been all sweetness and such, but lets not forget how fucked up things are in reality. And these things will, ultimately, shape the characters in it.


	8. I'll Remember You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This one took me a little longer, sorry about that, but I hope the wait was worth it. Please enjoy it!

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5L8fzpc42I>)_

Her own heartbeat was the only thing Poppy could hear as she went up the long spiral staircase. A couple of times her feet failed her and she stumbled, but that did not stop her from continuing. She could not afford to even stop running to catch her breath. Too many lives were at stake while she was trying to save only one.

Voices finally reached her ears, making her stop short and prepare her crossbow. She was angry at herself for the little stability and trembling that her hands gave off, but this time there was no place for mistakes or doubt. The voices, which she recognized as a man and a woman arguing loudly, grew stronger as the woman approached her destination. Finally, she came to a door full of locks and chains, which were randomly open. Poppy swallowed loudly and proceeded to open the door with caution, which produced a pitiful whimper that only the bard could hear. Her green eye peeked out the door and peeked at what it was hiding.

In front of her eyes, one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen was chained like a dog, while one of Morkvarg's men circled her and kicked and punched her from time to time. The woman, who was an elf, simply looked at him with indomitable eyes of the color of the sea; her long, smooth, cinnabar red hair partially covering her face. Blood fell from her lower lip and countless bruises could be seen through the endless tears and rips of her daffodil-colored dress. One of her ears, Poppy watched in horror, had been ripped and more blood spurted from the left side of her head.

The man continued to speak to her in that thick, thick accent of Skellige, mocking her and her weakness. Poppy tried to prepare herself mentally, tried to calm her nerves and slow the pulse of her heart, but alas, it was impossible. The man, possibly tired of playing with the woman, began unbuckling his belt in front of the sorceress, thus standing with his back to Poppy. It was at that moment that the brunette knew what she had to do.

With a sharp and direct blow, she opened the door with a kick, crossbow pointing and ready to fire.

"What the--?" The bolt was fast and fleeting and the aim was perfect. The piercing projectile stuck with a sound Poppy would never forget in the man's head, piercing his left eye. A second later, the bandit laid dead on the floor, blood spurting from his deadly wound, staining the elf's dress.

The woman's hands shook for a moment before dropping the crossbow to the ground with a thud. Poppy stood shivering, staring at the man for a moment, her eyes bulging. She had just killed a person. She had just taken someone's life. That thought would haunt her for many nights, she was sure about that.

But that was not the time.

Turning suddenly to reality, the woman ran towards the elf, who had been silent all the time and now looked at her with her blue eyes. Both of them looked at each other, and although Ida only wanted to be free of her chains, she gave the girl time to recover from the great shock. The elf had seen it in her gaze: that man was the first.

Without delay the girl crouched in front of the sorceress and inspected her shackles, which were made of violet material, one she had never seen.

"Keys ... the man ..." The elf's melodious voice made their eyes meet again. Poppy's face was utterly ruined by tears, sweat, and hard makeup, and if both had met at any other time, Ida would have felt sorry for the human. But that pathetic-looking human was none other than her savior, and a feeling like pity could not be spoiled. Pity is reserved only for the weak.

The woman seemed to understand the sorceress, and it was not long before she had the keys in her possession. The shackles and chains fell to the ground with a tinkling sound, and the feeble elf collapsed on the brunette, who managed to keep her upright with a little effort.

"Why... Who are..."

"I'm afraid you do not know me, my lady, but my intentions are good. We have to get out of here right now."

"There are more ... more women." Her body stumbled and she had to cling even more to the human, who held her carefully. That woman, once, should have been imposing, stoic and proud, Poppy could see it in her gaze. Seeing her in that state made a hint of her remorse evaporate.

"I know, but you do not have to worry. Gwyn is taking care of them."

"Gwyn...?"

"You may know her mother, Cirilla." The elf's eyes widened at that name, then nodded.

"Gwynbleidd. Zireael's daughter." she said. "But why are you here? How...?"

"Not to be rude my lady, but we should get out of here first, then we'll have plenty of time to answer the questions.

Suddenly, a distant sound reached the ears of both. A sound of metal clashing, agonized screams and blood spilled. In the lower hallways, the bloody battle for freedom had begun.

* * *

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5qyrFTJ9WA>)_

Gwyn screamed as she had never screamed before, her war-cry rising above any other noise. With her sword raised high, she felt her lungs bleed from the intensity of her voice. Such energy seemed to fill the other women with bravery as they shouted with her, showing no fear to the imminent fight. In the narrow hallway, the men prepared a shield-wall as best as they could, preparing for the women's assault. Gwyn thanked her decision of coming in the middle of the night; the vast majority of men were not prepared for the fight as they had little time to prepare themselves, resulting in a quickly and poorly plan to stop them. But they would not be stopped.

With another shout, the white-haired girl started to run towards the bandits, followed by the women, children and elders included, with a determination and anger in her eyes that froze the already cold blood of the pirates. Their eyes widened with fear as they saw how the girl did not stop her running even when she was going to be literally slammed into it. However, to everyone's surprise, a red glow surrounded her in the blink of an eye. She was suddenly not there anymore, and a crimson dash replaced her, which moved upwards. Just a second later the girl materialized above the men, her sword pointing down. She felt a piercing pain when a spear scratched her skin, but that did not stop her.

Chaos was formed on the enemy lines, forcing them to break the shield-wall. The opportunity was taken by the Arinbjorn's women, who attacked with all their strength. Gwyn felt how she drowned in the heavy atmosphere, a metallic and sweaty taste coming to her mouth.

With a strong blow, the last man of the corridor fell, resulting in a victorious battle for the females. But this was long from over. Breathing heavily, the lass looked back at her allies, who were yelling cheerfully and shouting their victory. However, she watched with infinite sadness, two of them did not manage to survive, and their bodies laid on the ground with the rest. She clenched her teeth with anger and tried to stay focused again—she could not be allowed to commit any mistake.

"Take from them what you need and what's important." she said to the women, who were already taking the swords and armor from the fallen. A woman got closer to her, and Gwyn recognized her-she was the fiery red-haired one, the one who had just lost a daughter. Gwyn's chest-plate was now on her, and although it didn't quite fit her, at least she hoped it would protect her.

They stood for some seconds there in absolute silence. The woman saw how the lass looked backwards for an instant, and then at her. Her gaze was pained, very pained.

"Their names" Gwyn said, making the other arch a brow "Say them, please."

"Yvanna and Ingrid." the woman answered, not quite sure what she wanted them for. She did not even know them, so why would she care?

"...And your daughter's?" Gwyn looked at her slightly, as if she feared her reaction. However, she became stunned when she saw the woman smile lightly, possibly remembering her face.

"Hannah." she said looking at her. They looked at each other for a moment, and then Gwyn looked back at the corridor's end, thoughtful.

"I'll remember them." her response surprised the Skellige woman, whose eyes widened "All of them."

"Do ye plan to remember every death? Even the one of those ye didn't even knew 'bout?"

"If they deserve it, I'll try."

Silence fell again between them. The ginger woman examined the girl's face, and in it she found a rage that shocked her. Her brows were slightly furrowed, and her mouth twitched from time to time, perhaps freeing the palpable tension in that way. Carefully, she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Than ye. For all of this." her voice didn't quite match her thanks, as it was raspy and obscure, but Gwyn understood perfectly why it was like that. The white-haired girl looked at her for an instant and returned to look to the front, awaiting the women to become ready so they could keep their way.

"No need." the girl simply responded. She has too seen far too many things, and her only thoughts were on escaping this horrible place. However, she saw out of the corner of her eye how the woman grasped a hidden lock of her hair and ripped it off. Gwyn was going to stop her, but then she saw that something was attached to the lock—a very odd coin with a wolf head printed on it. The women held it on her hand for a second and then handed it to the girl, who looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"What are you--?" the female did not let Gwyn time to talk, as she grabbed her hand and placed there the lock herself.

"Tell Ida I chose you. She'll know what I mean." before she could stop her, she was already gone, helping the others. 

They ran through the narrow corridors as fast as they could, killing the opportunist bandit that came to meet them. Everyone's hopes lifted when they got closer and closer to the exit, but Gwyn felt that something was off, really off. If Morkvarg had a group so big and strong enough to swipe whole villages, why did they encounter so little resistance? Just because the heresy of taking away their "possessions" should be enough to make them go out and fight. Then why was almost anybody trying to stop them?

When they finally exited the castle and entered into the courtyard, she got her answer.

Between fifty and sixty men were awaiting them, all pointing at them with their respective weapons. Some were right in front, swords prepared to attack, and others up on beacons with bows and crossbows ready to fire. Gwyn stopped dead and, for a moment, she felt herself die before such a scene. That was it. They were done, she thought for that instant of horror and fear. They all threw their weapons to the ground and the girl's mind was starting to think about the hell she was about to live.

But then she remembered that, after all, she was not alone in this world.

She placed her fingers on her mouth and whistled with all her strength, making the people who were near her cover their ears. But she couldn't do it for long, as three men got closer to her and, kicking her guts, made her kneel down between coughs. The women tried to stop them, but they were even unable to move due to the massive threat. They could only watch anxiously as they carried their savior astride and released her without any delicacy in front of one of them, who had emerged from the crowd. He had short, pitch black and greasy hair and cold blue eyes, almost grey. He was really corpulent, more than most of Skellige's men were, something almost impossible. His arms were covered in obscene tattoos, adding more elements to his disgusting appearance.

"Well, well. This the little wench who have provoked all of this?" although the men still put pressure on her shoulders so she couldn't stand up, she lifted her head and looked at hi with defiance burning in her crimson eyes. However, far from intimidating him, this only managed to make him laugh

"Now now, don't give that face! That's just not proper for a lady! I think a proper introduction is in order, yeah? I'm Morkvarg." he extended his arm and tried to touch her, but she was faster than him. Opening her mouth wide, she bit his hand hard, earning a scream from him as a metallic taste settled in her mouth when the red liquid flooded her mouth. The man put his hand away and one of the men kicked her belly again with his knee. Gwyn coughed blood, hers and the man's, but did not flinch. She never stopped looking at Morkvarg.

"Oh ho! The little bitch has some nerve!". He crouched until he was on her height and looked at her with his icy eyes. For a moment, she thought how different were those eyes from Dettlaff's, even though their irises were almost the same colour.

 _Just a wait a little longer_ , she thought.

"Hmm...yer eyes are freaky as fuck!" he exclaimed after inspecting her a little, his saliva staining her face."Never seen someone with fucking red eyes!" Morkvarg grabbed a fistful of her hair, messing her already messy braid, white curls freed from it. She clenched her teeth in pain, but still said nothing "And this hair of yers...is it naturally white? Oh man, I'm getting excited!"

The girl groaned and tried to release herself without any luck. She showed her teeth and growled, genuinely surprising Morkvarg.

"Don't you dare touch me." she hissed.

He released her and took two steps back. However, he had to collect himself fast after the looks his men gave him. He cleared his throat and looked at the girl, and then at the women.

"So...this yer pack, lil' wolf? A bunch of old hags and whores only good for fucking?" Morkvarg started to walk around her, in circles, looking at her from above. She knew what kind of behavior he was trying to show—dominance" See, I was a werewolf for quite a time, lil' wolf. Ye know what I learnt?" slowly, almost tauntingly, he draw his axe "If you kill the alpha, the rest will bow before ye. But...killing ye would be such a shame..." he raised his axe high, exactly over Gwyn's ankle "So I'll just make sure ye never fight again!" just when he was about to kill the girl, a high-pitched roar echoed through the fortress, a black and enormous shadow getting closer at an incredible fast pace.

"Let me tell you something too." the girl smiled, looking at him daringly "Don't talk so much."

Under everyone's surprised gaze, the girl turned into a red lightning, becoming free from the men's grasp and recovering her sword in the progress. The women, seeing how the girl performed again such a miracle, regained their hopes and took their weapons back, ready to fight until their last breath and dye at that very moment if it was necessary. However, it seemed they didn't need to reach that point, as Nyd finally made her entrance, smashing some bandits as she landed. Screams and yells were heard again from both sides, but when the females saw the familiarity between the monster and the human, their fire became even hotter, almost exploding with the adrenaline.

Nyd's body stopped the first round of bolts and arrows, which barely scratched her. Then, at Gwyn's petition, she got rid of the archers as the women fought the warriors. When the two sides collided, starting a vicious battle, Gwyn ran towards Morkvarg, who had ran off as soon as he saw the griffin.

At that moment, all that she could think about is finding and finally killing that man, for all the suffering he created, all the deaths and all the broken souls. Thinking about that time, that might be the reason why she didn't saw that man coming at her, axe already prepared to end her. All happened very fast, even for her—the bandit attacked and she was pushed backwards, but she felt no wound opening in her skin nor no pain. Instead, she saw a body taking the blow for her, falling to her knees and then to the ground with a thud. Rage possessed the girl for a moment, and an instant later the man's head was flying off his body. When Gwyn looked down at her savior, her heart stopped. It had to be a joke.

The fiery red-haired woman looked at her from below, her eyes starting to become blind. Gwyn knelt and desperately tried to stop the bleeding of her chest.

"No no no no no..." her witcher armor, at the end, wasn't of any help, and that infuriated her. She put her hands over the wound and pushed hard, but with it she only gained hurtful cries from the woman. "NO!"Tears were starting to burn her face as her hands became bloodied and dirty. She keep on trying and trying looking for something to stop the bleeding in the middle of the suffocating atmosphere until a weak hand was placed over hers. When she looked at her eyes, she shook her head repetitively, refusing to let her go.

"This is...what I wanted, child." her weak voice was stopped by bloody coughs, so Gwyn placed a hand behind her head and lifted it a bit, so it would be easier for the woman to speak "There was...no life for me outside here..."

"There's always a reason to live for." she responded, hiccuping "There's always a way!"

"I've already lost everything, lass. My husband did this to me...to my daughter. Let me die like a warrior...like my ancestors did be-before me. Don't deny me this right."

Gwyn was on the edge of hyperventilating, her whole body shaking. At the end, she was not able to safe her. How many women would die like her in this battle? How many deaths would she be responsible of? A cold hand touched her face, making her return to the real world and leaving her thoughts behind. The younger woman looked at the other with desperation, but the woman only smiled.

"Don't be afraid. Ye're the one staying in this world...I should be the one crying for ye." Gwyn took the woman's hand in her own.

"...What's your name?" she asked, the defeat clear on her eyes. The woman looked at the sky for the last time. My, she had forgotten just how beautiful it was.

"...Helga." with her name whispered in her last breath, Helga left this world, a cruel world that had taken everything from her. The girl carefully deposited her head on the ground, wiping away her tears. Now there was only place for rage and anger, not for more sadness.

"I'll remember you, Helga. It was an honor." Gwyn stood up and looked at her for the last time. All her focus, all her thoughts were now focused into one thing: killing Morkvarg.

* * *

 The scent of blood could be sent by miles away, and it was at that time when Dettlaff realized something was going really wrong. It was not only the quantity of the bloodshed, but how an incredibly amount of different blood were now mixed together, almost becoming impossible for even a vampire to distinguished it. However, his nose did catch that sweet and fresh scent of Gwyn, and that filled him with anger. He needed her to be alive, or else this would all be a waste.

He really hoped she was alright.

When they got closer, they both transformed again into their human form, leaving behind traces from the mist they had become before. The characteristic sound of a battle filled the vampires' ears, a shiver running through Regis spine. It evoked too many bad memories for him. Nyd's roar was also perceived by them, and that actually relieved them a bit. If Nyd was there, victory would be almost granted.

"We have to go in. I go for Gwyn and you for the other." Dettlaff said without much contemplation, being stopped by Regis hand soon after.

"That we will do, but...please, do control your emotions Dettlaff."

With a grunt and a sudden movement, he freed himself from the other vampire and became mist again, entering into the fortress like a deadly shadow. Regis sighed and hoped, with all his almighty strength, the girls were safe and sound. He then turned as well into fog and followed the scent of makeup and expensive perfume.

Dettlaff's enhanced senses, even when compared to another of his kind, were of great help in his task. He followed it blindly, passing through the battle almost unnoticeable. Death and cruelty was happening all over him, but that did not matter to him. He was becoming closer and closer to her scent, and he felt how his anxiety was starting to grow. Her blood's scent was too intense, and that could only mean one thing: she was badly injured, but alive, at least. Soon after, he arrived at a big building inside the courtyard, probably the main residence of the former owners. The doors were wide open and masculine laughs were coming from the inside, making the vampire almost loose his mind completely.

Still in his mist form, he observed how Gwyn was slowly going backwards until her back collided with the wall, being unable for her to walk away any longer. She was sweating, covered in blood and breathing as if her lungs were on the edge of colliding. Her hands were bloodied and far from steady, her sword trembling at her own pace. And still, Dettlaff observed in awe, her stare was terrifying, red eyes matching with the blood on her face. She was baring her teeth at them, her brows furrowed and her body tense, ready to attack at any moment. 

However, the vampire noted, there was something of about her...where was her armor? She was only wearing her white shirt and pants. Could it be that they...? No. It had to be impossible.

The men who were in front of her smiled, knowing that even though she looked like a demon, the numbers were the numbers, and they had them.  They did not count with the vampire, though.

The bandits did not even see it coming, even felt it. Dettlaff's long and sharp claws cut through their necks as if they were butter, their heads separating from their bodies at the same time. Gwyn needed a second to process what just happened, but when she did, the smile on her face was so bright and intense, even with so much gore and gruesome acts going on, that it actually dazzled him. Never had someone make such an expression at his mere presence. Then again, he did not let his mind run wild with thoughts, as probably the only reason why she was so happy to see him was because he just save her from her potential killers.

She started to walk towards him, but he was faster. He didn't even realized he still was in his bestial form when he appeared right in front of her.

"Did they touch you? Hurt you?" his voice sounded more desperate than he wanted it to sound, and he had to look down, ashamed. The bloodied atmosphere, the lack of clothes and the open wounds the girl had on her body was driving him crazy, awaking in him feelings he did not wish to deal with. A warm touch provoked him to look back at her however, when he recognized her hand against his face. They stared into each other's eyes, and slowly, Dettlaff changed into his human form, never breaking the contact.

"I'm fine." she spoke with a voice that hid far more many emotions, feelings and tragedies "Thank you, Dettlaff."

As if remembering something, her sweet smile disappeared of her face and with a severe and serious face she turned her head looked at the door that separated them from the final room. Gwyn took her hand off Dettlaff's face, and for an instant he missed her touch. She breathed deeply once, closing her eyes.

"Where is your armor?"

"I gave it to a woman...sadly, it didn't make a difference." her eyes turned obscure "But I'm not done yet."

"Don't be foolish. We have to get out of here." without further question, he grabbed Gwyn's wrist and pulled her in his direction. She offered resistance however, making the vampire frown.

"I can't leave, not now. I have to kill Morkvarg."

"Forget about him."

"I can't. I won't."

Her stubbornness was getting the worst out of him. He growled and let go of the girl, massaging his temples. 

"I'll do it then."

"No. It has to be me." 

"Do you not realize your own physical condition, human? Look at you!" he couldn't help but yell, his impatience and frustration winning over his comprehension "You are trembling like a leaf, hurt, with no armor. Have you forgotten just how stupidly easily you are to kill?" he hoped his harsh words would make some reaction on her, but they didn't at all. 

"This is my fight, Dettlaff. I have to do this." with that, she looked one last time at the vampire and walked towards the other room, readying herself for the fight to come. She still felt the vampire behind her however, and that made her smile silently.

"Your stubbornness far surpasses your stupidity, something I thought of impossible."

"That's me. Breaking the limits everytime I can."

"You jest. Do you think this is the best time for that?"

"I rather do that than crying in a corner, and at this moment, those are my only options." Her words sounded confident, even cocky at times, but the vampire perceived the truth they hid. Just how many things she had witnessed to make her, a declared pacifist, want to kill someone so badly? 

They entered in the contiguous room, which was spacious and rectangular. Gwyn was really surprised when she saw it, as it was full of gold, jewels and paintings. Even the bed had nothing to envy to that of a king.  The cold stone muffled the sounds from the battle that was happening behind them, which would help Gwyn to stay focused, or so she hoped.

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXOd8uNnJQA>)_

Morkvarg was crouched, giving his back to them, gathering everything he could in a bag. When he heard steps coming closer, he slowly stood up and let out a snarl when he saw the girl.

"Ah, so ye've come for me." he said, releasing his bag and slowly unsheathing his axe. With a single look, Gwyn told the vampire to stay back as she prepared her own sword, earning a grunt from him. The two humans started to walk around the other, making a circle. Morkvarg's stopped for a moment however, looking at Gwyn's wolf medallion, making her frown. "This can't be...Gods, how didn't I see it!"

"What do you mean?" she asked, completely confused.

"That medallion! Your fucking white hair!" he said, bursting into laugh and pointing at her with his finger "You're related to the fucker who freed me! The cat-eyed freak!"

"...Geralt? Geralt of Rivia?" she felt herself becoming pale as she realized the man's words. Of course, who could lift a werewolf's curse if not a witcher?

"Aye! That's the prick! Man, the irony." he shrugged "Yer his what...daughter?"

"Grandaughter. And I've come to finish his work."

"Hehe, so yo say..." she almost vomited when she watched him licking his lips, looking at her as if she was a piece of meat "Y'know...I've grown tired of those bitches, even the elf. Oh, I had so much fun with her." Gwyn knew what he was trying to do--taunt her, make her loose sight of the fight so it would be easier for her to commit mistakes. But she would not fall for that "And I suppose I own yer grandfather one, so this is what we'll do. Ye'll be a good lass and surrender right now. In return, I promise I'll be gentle when I fuck ye. Well, no, I can't promise that. In fact, I think I'm gonna fuck ye until ye bleed and beg me to stop. Then the lads will have their way with you too. How that sound?"

Her teeth felt as if they could break at any moment from how strong she was clenching them, her jaw tight from the anger. But she was not the one in the worst condition, as she could feel Dettlaff's rage growing with each word. He kept his distance, so much that Morkvarg didn't even notice him, but that was soon to be over. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his claws extending and his fangs growing. His aura was about to explode with anger, almost numbing all his senses. She had to act faster than him.

"I've already told you. You talk too much." she charged, unable to use her powers anymore due to exhaustion, ready to finish this. They both got involved into a cruel and hard battle, one in which neither of them could stop to breath. At one point, Gwyn left her defenses low and Morkvarg was able to attack, cutting through her upper arm. Gasping, she got distracted from the pain and the man was able to kick her knees, making her fall on her knees. He then slapped her with the back of his hand, provoking Gwyn to see white as her head collided with the ground. Dettlaff was ready to step in, but with the little strength she had left, she raised a hand, telling him to stop.

"Look lil' wolf, I'll tell you this. Tis' all very noble and such, but ye should know: half of those women will die due to diseases or suicides, and the other will give birth to our bastards. Ye think ye saved them? Ye only made their suffering longer."

"Stop TALKING!" out of nowhere, perhaps due to the infinite anger she was feeling at his words, she pulled out enough strength to use her inner power, rushing towards him with a red glow and finally striking the last blow, sinking her blade on his chest. With a guttural sound, he fell to his kneels, spitting blood.

Gwyn pulled the blade out and raised it high, ready to end it. However, she felt a delicate hand on her shoulder, and when she looked back she saw Ida, the sage, looking at her with a calm face. Behind her, Poppy, Regis and Dettlaff were watching them, Poppy's expression of relief clear on her face.

"Ida...?"

"Please, Gwynbleidd. Allow me." Gwyn looked at her and then at the male, who was breathing with difficulty. Then, she lowered her sword and sheathed it, nodding once.

"With pleasure, my lady."

She could not see it, but she smelled the burning flesh and heard the agonizing screams. She smiled. And when he saw her, for a moment, Dettlaff thought she looked like a demon.

* * *

 Arinbjorn's male population was starting to awoke with the first lights of the morning. However, there was something different in the air, something they could not actually explain. But they did feel it was a bad sign.

The first who saw them coming could not believe their eyes. Their wives, daughters and mothers were returning, leaded by the strange group that had arrived last night. At the front was an odd girl, white hair flowing around her in an almost non-existant braid, blood covering all her-tore apart clothes. A single look from her was enough to keep the curious men at bay, awaking in them a strange and old fear. 

Soon, they were greeted by the leader. He had his arms stretched and a cheerful face, but now, all of them could see through his lies.

"I can't believe ye made it! You saved them! Arinbjorn is in an eternal debt with you."

"Don't worry." her voice send a shiver through his spine, and he paled "I'm about to collect it right now."

A bolt passed just a bit further away from her face, sinking deeply into the man's chest. Poppy breathed out and loaded another one on her crossbow, but Gwyn raised a hand, stopping her. Under the afraid stare of the men, who could not believe the scene they were watching, she walked rather slowly towards the man, who tried to crawl away from her until he became cornered, unable to move away anymore. Gwyn's crimson eyes looked at him with disgust and repulsion, drawing her sword. He looked at her eyes and, right there, he knew she was the hand of Death.

"Hannah and Helga send their regards." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh man, writing about fights, battles and positions is so damn hard. Sorry if anything sounded misplaced


	9. Forgive Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! A really long chapter this one, but I didn't want to split it or make it smaller as I felt like everything needed to be said, so sorry if it becomes boring at a moment. I really liked to write this one however, as it's filled with emotions. Nevertheless, enjoy!

_([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56cnOkQFRwo&index=10&list=PLBKadB95sF46sIN2fmEWPPzlCeRXx-Lio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56cnOkQFRwo&index=10&list=PLBKadB95sF46sIN2fmEWPPzlCeRXx-Lio))_

The man fell with a thud to the ground, beheaded, his head rolling for some seconds before stopping and looking with dead eyes to its killer. She maintained his lifeless gaze for a moment and cleaned her sword with the dead man's clothes, not caring about the impression it could create. From behind, it could be appreciated how the girl's back stretched as she deeply inspired, only to return to its initial form as she let go of all the air. Gasps and gulps were the only thing that could be heard for a time, until one of the men talked for the rest.

"...What...what have you done...!?

"What I was trained for." Gwyn raised one hand with her fingers slightly curled inwards, looking at the blood falling from them and ignoring his angry stare. "I killed a monster. One more added to the many ones I've killed tonight."

The man grunted as he clenched his teeth, obviously furious. Just as he brought his hand to his axe, he heard the click of a crossbow prepared to be aimed.

"Don't move a fucking finger." a feminine voice said "Believe me when I say this: I've been through enough shit today, shit that you people created, to give a damn about killing you."

The rest of the male population of Arinbjorn arrived to that spot soon after, threatened by swords by their once beloved ones. But that was along time ago, as now the women's eyes burned with anger and desires of revenge. The women circled the men, so any way of escaping was out of the question. Regis and Dettlaff were there too, but they decided it would be for the best to stay a little away from the major crowd. If something wrong happened, they could act faster like that.

When everyone was finally there, Gwyn decided it was the time to speak.

Before the eyes of women and men alike, Gwyn kicked a nearby crate so it would stand closer to the crowd, and without delay, climbed on top of it. Her skin shone due to the now cold sweat and dry blood that covered her entire body, and one side of her face was still slightly red due to Morkvarg's slap. Now that the fight was over, it was clear how wrong it was the choice to not wear armor, as her shirt was almost completely tore apart, her bare hands and feet scratched and almost bleeding and half of her pants were almost gone. Her condition did not stop her though, as her blood-like eyes still reflected the fierceness and bravery that had highlighted her in the battle. When all eyes where on her, she started her verdict.

"What I've witnessed today was but a fragment of the life these women had to suffer for an entire month. Rape, murder, torture...but you must've known that would be the outcome when you agreed to this 'deal'." Gwyn let her words sank into everyone's hearts before continuing, her fists clenching "You allowed that to happen out of cowardice, out of weakness. You could've done something, try to save them...yet you stayed here while your family, your friends and lovers suffered. You had no mercy towards them, so why should we have any towards you?"  
Some men tried to break free and free, but it was futile. Poppy kicked the back of the man's knee, making him fall to the ground with a grunt. From above, her eyes were merciless as she still aimed at him with her weapon. She placed a finger on the trigger.

"But you are lucky." Gwyn said surprising Poppy, who looked at her arching an eyebrow "You are lucky that we are not like you. So you will leave right now, leave this island, and if you ever come back...I'll feed you to the wolves. Though I doubt they'd like the taste of your flesh."

"What? You can't be serious!" Poppy yelled, possibly being this the first time she did not agree with her friend, earning agreeing sounds from the women. They looked at each other for an intense moment, Poppy's heterochormatic gaze glistening with fury. It was almost surprising how serene Gwyn's face was, and how calm but slightly hurt her voice was when she responded.

"Look at you, Poppy." she said to her, and then lifted her gaze and looked at each women "Look at yourselves! Is this what you want to become? This rage that you feel...this hate...it will only sink deeper and deeper into your hearts." Gwyn could not see it, but from the distance, Regis slightly smiled as he gently held his chin. Dettlaff watched him out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing "I'm not asking you to forget nor forgive—in fact, you should do neither. But don't let their actions turn you into the monsters they are."

Slowly, Gwyn jumped off the crate and walked towards Poppy, who with a mix of shame and pain, looked away as the man to whom she was aiming to crawled away. A hand on her cheek made the bard face her friend, who looked at her with worry but, at the same time, with understatement. Poppy's lips trembled for a second before their foreheads joined together, the older woman slightly lowering her head to match Gwyn's height.

"What we saw there, Gwinny...the things we had to do..."

"I know, Poppy. I know. But this has just started. If you let things take over you, over your mind, it'll be the end."

"Y-Ye don't have the right to cast us out! Ye're not the leader!" a man from the crowd shouted, interrupting them and earning in the process their burning stares.

"I don't need to." the white-haired girl responded with a wicked smile "I have a griffin, so...your argument stands to be pretty much invalid." soon after, Nyd landed on the roof of the biggest house, not needing to show any display of strength as the majority of men were already running at her very sight. For the very few that reminded there, a certain elf made them change their minds.

"Do not tempt your good fortune, fool." Ida, who had rather stay out of the crowd like the vampires, finally made her appearance while being aided by two women who helped her stand. She might have looked weak, or even ridiculous if she was another person. But she was Ida Emean aep Sivney, a Sage, and she radiated the authority and superiority of one "You will leave right now!"

Murmurs and whispers were the only thing that could be heard for a couple of minutes, but at the end it seemed the men understood their clear disadvantage.

"Let us pack our things, then. We will leave by dawn."

"You will leave right now, with whatever you are wearing in this very moment. You have a minute to leave." Gwyn harshly said, looking at them "The women of this village didn't even have that option."

Under the always vigilant watch of the females, the men abandoned the village, one by one. Once sons, brothers and husbands left to never return, and far for feeling sorry or lonely for this, the women felt an immense relief, as they were given the opportunity to start again. When the last of the males left, the women started to embrace each other, to cry and to laugh. Their bodies and hearts were far from healed, but this was a beggining. They were at long last free, and Gwyn couldn't help but smile at such a display of happiness. She sat on the box with a big and loud sigh, suddenly feeling her body extremely heavy and stiff. The girl brushed her hair back with her fingers, leaving in her hair traces of dried blood, tainting her whiteness with the red of others.

She felt how her friend did he same and sat with her in a rather dramatic way, just as her Poppy would have done and not the one she feared her friend had become after the events of the last night. The sun shone upon them as the early morning started to show up. A whole new day was presented to them, and they did not plan to lose the opportunity.

* * *

 "I hate to admit it, but Ida is our priority. She might know a great deal about Avallac'h and my mother's curse." Gwyn said, rubbing the back of her head "Regis, you must tend to her immediately. Then you can heal the others."

The two vampires, the she-elf and the two girls had reunited shortly after in the once leader's house, which was the biggest of the village, giving the group enough room to spend the time there if they wished to. The women had kindly granted them the authority to use it as a token of gratitude, and it would serve them well. After what happened, the girls would need time to recover from their wounds and general extenuation.

"Not to offend you, my lady." the vampire said glancing at Ida shortly, referring to her "But  _you_  stand to be my priority, Gwyn."

"Bullshit." she grunted without any finesse "I only have scratches and a deep cut on my arm, that's all. So please--"

"If I may..." Poppy interrupted, catching the couple's attention "I can take care of her." she said, looking at Ida, who after a second nodded, not strong enough to do anything else.

"Poppy...you don't posses any medical knowledge..." the white-haired girl said, a bit worried about the possible outcome.

"Let me say something clear, Gwinny." she said, placing her hand on her hips "I'm a lesbian. And before you say something clever, let me finish." she had to say after seeing Gwyn's intention and the surprised expression on the males "I'm a lesbian and I lived all my life in Novigrad. Half of the women there have been raped or forced at least once in her life, and the other half are prostitutes, which at the end, stands to be the same. Many of those women were not fond of men or tried to stop being so shortly after those incidents, and there's when I come in. So believe me when I say I have experience treating cases like hers."

Gwyn's mouth opened slightly for seconds, surprised at her sudden confession. She looked down, ashamed of doubting her friend.

"I'll leave her to you then." she said with a light smile, looking shyly at Poppy. The woman nodded and smiled widely at her before helping Ida to stand, putting one of her arms over her shoulder.

"What you need now is a good, hot bath and some tea to soothe the nerves. Then we can treat the wound of your ear." she said as they headed into the bathroom" Uhm...do not get me wrong, my lady...but I'm going to need to remove your clothes. May I?"

"Heh...that is the nicest proposition I had in quite a time, child." Ida said, and with that, the bathroom's door closed behind them.

"Gwyn..." Regis started again

"Out of the question. The faster you tend to the others, the faster you can cure me." she said, making clear that was her final decisions "But I can take care of myself. I'll patch myself up."

"My dear, I highly doubt you can do it on your own. You may not see it by yourself, but...your condition is really worrisome. Your hands are really tremor—letting you handle a needle would be an irresponsibility.

"Then...then Dettlaff can help me." she said, glancing at him at him "Right?"

With her eyes she was telling him, almost begging, to say yes. His blue eyes looked at her and then at Regis several times, until he finally gave up. He knew that even if he didn't accept the girl's petition, she would still try to convince the older vampire to take care of the others.

"...Right." he said after a long sigh. The crimson orbs of the girl filled with joy, a big smile brightening her face. Regis looked at his friend and, sighing briefly, nodded.

"You are as stubborn as your grandfather, Gwyn."

"Must be a witcher thing." she responded, her smile becoming even bigger. The vampire shook his head while smiling, and with a goodbye, he left the house and headed to the others. Dettlaff and Gwyn stayed silent for a moment, possibly enjoying the silence they were given after so many screams and cries. Gwyn stood up and walked slowly towards Dettlaff, who looked at her arching a brow.

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8V4tYZHNUY8>)_

"Come" she simply said, taking his hand in hers. As e has done before and not really sure why, he let himself be guided by the girl, silently enjoying her warm but rough touch. She led him into her new room, one that she chose effusively due to its large window. She opened it slightly and sat on the bed, patting the part next to her, indicating Dettlaff to sit beside her. The dark-haired vampire complied and sat, keeping a certain distance with her—one that she seemed to realize, as her expression suddenly turned sadder. She recovered almost instantly however, and she reached from the satchel attached to her belt.

"So...do you know how to sew?" she said, taking in her hands the needle and the suture "Don't worry if you don't, I can do it my--"

"I do." he interrupted in his usual serious voice, awing the girl.

"You...do?"

"Yes." he repeated and extended his hands, awaiting for the girl to give him the medical tools. Still surprised, she handed them to him and rolled up her nearly non-existent sleeve, showing her wound. Blood had stopped coming out from the cut, but it still needed to be treated.

"Use this first." the girl said, handing him a bottle of alcohol that she had just found in the same room and a rag she tore from the bed's cover. Yes, he needed to clean her wound first. Slowly, he poured the content of the bottle over the rag, soaking it. Without delicacy, he placed it over the wound firmly, earning a pained sound from the girl. "...Ngggh..."

"Do not move." he commanded, and started to clean the wound properly, giving it light taps.

"I'm gonna start to hate alcohol...more than I already do..."

"You dislike it? Odd..." Dettlaff said while still treating her cut.

"Ale I can stand at times, but strong stuff like wine or rum...ugh. Just the smell is too much for me."

"Hm. Funny." he said, remembering Syanna's liking and affection towards strong liquors, especially wine. How different could two people possibly be?

"Funny? How so?"

"Doesn't matter." Gwyn stopped talking as his tone of voice clearly demanded, wondering what he wanted to say with that. She was by now familiarized with his many secrets and mysterious behavior, but even so, she was still curious.

"Ugh, you're too rough..."

"Be grateful that I am helping you."

"I am, but...still too rough...agh!"

"Just let me finish this as soon as possible."

Silence filled the room once more as the vampire finished cleaning her wound. From time to time, however, their eyes would meet for an insignificant moment, and that was enough for the two of them. After some time, the wound was clean, meaning that the worst part was to follow soon.

"Wait...before you start..." Gwyn said just when he was about to sink the needle inside her, stopping him. She took the needle in her hands with the tip showing and focused on it, her brows furrowing slightly in the process as with her other hand she traced a strange pattern with her fingers in the air, Under the awed stare of Dettlaff, the tip burned softly. After some seconds, the girl shook the needle strongly, making the small flame disappear.

"That was a sign, wasn't it?"

"Yep. Igni." she said, handing the needle to him again "All witchers learn to do them, as all humans have the capacity to learn such basic magic."

"I never saw you using them."

"I'm...ugh, how to explain this..." she said, massaging her temples "I'm still not confident enough to use it in fights. It could go out of control, or even hurt myself. I need to train more" Dettlaff looked at her, taken aback by her sudden change of voice "I need to become stronger."

"..." with a last look, he sank the needle into the girl, making her grunt. She grabbed the bed's edges hard, trying to release her pain in a non-vocal way. To her surprise, he was really skilled.

"Where did you learn t-to sew?" she managed to say, biting her lower lip shortly after. Dettlaff looked at her at the beginning, but after seeing her expression and how her lips became redder as she bit harder, he thought the wisest was to focus on the wound."

"In another life." Dettlaff thought for a moment about the toy shop, but stopped shortly after he felt that hideous sting of nostalgia. He hated it.

He was half-way finished, and by that time, Gwyn eyes were shut close, trying to keep her pained sounds to herself. When her arms were that tense, he could see how strong they were, built to be a fighter and not a damsel. It was not extremely fit, but still her body was more athletic than most women. Her body was indeed...curious.

"This is the result of your carelessly behavior." he broke the silence, earning a confused look from the girl "Perhaps this will teach you to do as I say."

"...Nope. Not really. Still would've done the same."

"I don't think you know just how easy you humans die, and you do nothing to change the situation. You are too stubborn, too brash."

"Don't you ever become tired of telling me the bad things about myself?" she said, a small but somewhat hurtful half-smile appearing on her face "I'm also a very nice person, you know?."

"Nice people die the fastest." the vampire said without giving it much thought, almost finishing his task.

"Heh, you say that, but you're still alive." her answer caught Dettlaff off-guard, making him stop to look at her with a brow slightly arched.

"You think  _I_  might be a nice person?" his confusion and astonishment were clear in his voice, stopping suddenly what he was doing to look at her. A smile, her so unique and sweet smile, greeted him.

"I don't think you  _might_  be one. I  _know_  you are." she said, looking away "Although you try your damndest be grumpy and hide it."

"Do not say that." he angrily said. He would not let anyone see through him, not again "You do not know me. If you did, you would not think like that."

"Then tell me." she exasperatedly said, holding his free hand "I want to know more about you."

"Why, so you can take advantage of that later!?" unintentionally, the needle went deeper than he wanted, making her bleed. Luckily, it was the last stitch, but she gasped and placed a hand over the wound, looking at him with crimson eyes filled with confusion and puzzlement. He stood up, feeling overwhelmed by her words. He did not wish to tell her anything about him. He did not wish to befriend her, even be associates. Then why, once more, he found himself wanting to speak to her?

"What are you talking about?" she asked nervously while standing up, not sure about what she did wrong. She stretched a hand towards him, trying to reach his shoulder "You promised me a chance! I would never--!"

"Know this, human." his dry, angry voice froze her, the familiarity she thought they have gained with the time being together completely lost "I do not wish that you know about me as I do not wish to know you. I do not want your annoying and stupid form of friendship. And I do not care the slightest about you nor your well-being, only that you survive long enough so I can--"

_Wait...that was not what I wanted to say..._

He looked back at her with fury, with rage—feelings that would disappear at the moment he laid his eyes on her. The vampire's expression changed to one of repentance when he saw the girl's face, regretting inertly and almost instantly the things he said to her. She was hurt—hurt in a way he never saw her before, perhaps due to the fact that she did not expect his cruel words. Her arm had stopped to try to reach him, and now it stood miserably half way between them, her hand slightly trembling. Her eyebrows were pinched together as her eyes seemed to become bigger and redder, the curve of her mouth slightly down as her lips were slightly parted in surprise.

Gwyn withdrew her arm and placed her hand over her heart as she looked down and clenched her teeth. Dettlaff was the one now that tried to reach out for her, but the words didn't come out of his mouth. He wanted to apologize for the things he had just said, but then again, wouldn't it be for the best to leave things like that? Perhaps, that way, his heart would shut up for good this time.

"Then talk to Regis and leave!" she rushed towards the door hiding her face with her hair, pushing the vampire along the way. He did nothing to stop her however, and their conversation and apparent friendship seemed to end with the bang she made when closing the door behind her.

He convinced himself that was the best choice. He didn't understand what she meant when she said that he had to talk to Regis, but he would do so, and then he would leave. His feelings were becoming too troublesome and he missed his numbness.

But then, why did he want to go after her?

* * *

The steam left the room as the white-haired girl opened the door with a sigh, her hair wet and her body finally clean. Poppy had been kind enough to left in the bathroom a new set of clothing for her, probably one that had belonged to Helga. Thinking about her made her heart flinch a little, but she dressed up nevertheless. The older woman knew Gwyn's dislike towards skirts and dresses, so she had chosen for her just a plain blouse and long pants, nothing too fancy nor colored, just as she liked. The fur boots were comfortable and warm enough to keep her feet isolated from the cold weather of Skellige, a thing she thanked inertly as her feet had suffered enough in their previous battle. As she walked towards her room, she dried her hair with a towel to braid it moments after. she walked with her head down, thoughtful. Had Dettlaff left the place by now? or would he still be around? She wanted to not care at all, to think that she would be better without his sour personality and rude words. But alas it was futile, as the vampire had grown close to her heart without her even realizing it. She considered him her friend, and yet...it seemed it was not good enough for him.

"Gwinny!" the cheerful voice of her best friend reached Gwyn's ears, who looked at her with a forced smile, trying to hid her thoughts.

"Poppy...how's Ida?" she asked as the bard walked towards her. She was clean now as well, her makeup perfectly put and a new outfit decorating her body, one more fit to the coldness of the islands.  
"She's better. She wanted me to tell you she's awaiting you. She need some rest but...she'll be fine." as if she noted something was off, she intensely looked at the white-haired girl with inquisitorial eyes "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Gwinny..."

"Ugh...fine" Gwyn rubbed her head, looking away "I had an argument with Dettlaff. I think he will leave."

"I knew it! That grumpy old man!" she yelled a bit too loud, making her friend look at both sides looking for an unwanted listener, but found none .

"I told you, Poppy, it's fine. I just...I just thought...nah, it doesn't matter." she shook her head and bit her lip, but inspired deeply soon after. She couldn't let her feelings get the worst of her "I'll go see Ida right now." she looked at her friend with a now truthful smile, though her eyes still reflected sadness. She felt like a fool to believe the vampire might have truthfully cared for her, even though he constantly claimed the contrary. She liked him, enjoyed his silent but constant company. Apart from Poppy, she considered Regis and Dettlaff to be their only friends, even though not that much time had passed...she blamed her naivety and carefree attitude once more. She grew close to people too fast, damnit.

"I'm gonna kill that guy!" Poppy sputtered when her friend was already gone.

Gwyn walked until she arrived to Ida's room, which was the one that belonged to the marriage. She sighed and knocked on the door, and a soft voice allowed her to enter. She opened the door and found Ida laying on the bed, her head resting in a bunch of pillows so she could look at the girl directly. Besides her and for Gwyn's discontent, was Regis.

"Regis! I thought I told you to take care of the others!" she exclaimed crossing her arms.

"Do not get angry, dear. I just brought some medicinal herbs for our lovely sorceress. They will make an splendid soothing brew." he said with a smile, lifting the herbs. Gwyn sighed, but put her hands on her hips and smiled with him. Regis had that kind of effect on people.

"I thank you, master Regis. But please, I must speak with Gwynbleidd now." the vampire nodded at them both and exited the room, heading to see the other patients. The witcheress and the sorceress were alone at last.

"I did not have the chance to thank you, Gwynbleidd. I have an eternal debt with you." the human sat on the edge of the bed, and smiled awkwardly at her words.

"There's no need my lady. But you should also thank Poppy—she chose to look for you willingly."

"Your friend is...hmm...a curious human, so to say. Though I come to the realization that your race stands to be pretty peculiar."

"I've come to that too, my lady." she responded with a short laugh.

"But of course, I have thanked her. But perhaps I can look for...other ways of repayment, once I am strong enough to move by myself."

"I think your thanks are enough for her. But if I might suggest a way, she adores jewelry, my lady."

"I shall see to that." Ida smiled "But now, we must focus at the matter at hand."

Gwyn swallowed hard, knowing that the real conversation started now.

_([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRZPqunSnNg&index=12&list=PLBKadB95sF46sIN2fmEWPPzlCeRXx-Lio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRZPqunSnNg&index=12&list=PLBKadB95sF46sIN2fmEWPPzlCeRXx-Lio))_

"I know why you are here, Gwynbleidd. You seek Avallac'h, am I right?" the girl nodded effusively "You made the right choice. I do think too that he might know something about the curse that afflicts your mother."

"That's a--!"

"Know this, daughter of the Swallow. I was one of the sorceress from the New Lodge that was dispatched to find a cure. I too wanted to find him and, in fact, I did not think it would become troublesome... but all my attempts to communicate with him had resulted in failures. The people of this village allowed me to stay here while I tried to talk to him, to reach him, but alas, it was futile. An entire year passed and I still was not able to locate him. As a Sage, I must say that this sudden remoteness is...unnerving."

"What do you mean" the girl asked, a new fear starting to grow inside her heart.

"...For what we know, he might be the one that have cast the curse, Gwynbleidd." her words were severe, but sad. Ida's eyes did not left room for doubt.

"But that's...why?" Gwyn had to stand up and walk in circles, pale "He was her teacher, her mentor! What reason could he possibly had to do this?"

"Darkness does not only hide in humans' hearts. It is a lesson I learned long ago. We cannot be completely sure about this, but...it is a very strong possibility."

The human placed a hand over her forehead, unable to believe the Sage's words. she continued her little march, this time faster, walking in circles inside the room.

"If this is true..."

"What will you do then, Gwynbleidd?" she inquired, connecting her wise eyes with the girl's, eyes that demanded an answer "What will you do if that is the case?"

"...I will do anything to save my mother. Whatever the cost." they looked at each other for an instant, Gwyn's determination clear in her red-blood eyes. Ida sighed.

"Then let me help you, child." she said "The Elder Blood that flows in your veins is untrained, and thus, very dangerous. Furthermore, you have shown abilities we did not even knew you could develop. While I recover, I will teach you everything I can, and then, I will teleport you and your group to Kaer Trolde, as I am afraid I will still lack the power to take you to Avallach's laboratory. It is the least I can do...for you, and for Zireael."

Gwyn stopped her walk, and after thinking for sometime, accepted the sorceress offer. They will need the time to recover from the physical and psychological wounds of the last night all the same, so there was no point in refusing. After all, she needed to become stronger if Ida's fears became true.

"My lady, if you allow me one last thing before I go..." with care, she took out from her pocket the coin Helga gave her before her death. She handed it to Ida, who arched her eyebrows when she saw it "Helga...she gave me this. She told me to tell you that she...chose me."

"I see..." to Gwyn's surprise, Ida slowly tried to get up, refusing all help from the girl. Her pride, the girl thought, stopped her from accepting further help. She walked as best as she could until she reached the edge of a red carper that laid on the floor. With her feet, she slid it through the floor and once it was clear, snapped her fingers, showing the trapdoor that was hidden under her spell. She looked in awe to the elf and then to the wooden door of the floor, waiting for an explanation "When I decided to stay here, I served as a medic and a herbalist. I once saved Hannah's life, and thus, earned Helga's trust. If you wouldn't mind..." she said apologetically, and pointed with her fingers to the trapdoor's lock, which incredibly, was of a circular shape. Ida returned the coin to her and then Gwyn knelt and placed it on the hole. An instant later, a click could be heard, and Gwyn could easily lift the trapdoor.

"She did not want her husband to find out about her only heritage, and asked me to help her hide it. Now, I believe she always knew about her husband's true nature...and did not want him to steal this from her." she continued to speak as she walked down the stairs, being closely followed by the girl" Helga told me about one of her ancestors, Skaði, who lived in an era where monsters as big as houses still populated this land. She was said to be chosen by the very Freya, their so loved goddess, to kill the most vicious beast of Skellige..."

They reached a small room, untidy and dirty. but at the center of it a showcase stood, lonely and prideful, instantly making the common room appear like it was keeping one of the most valuables treasures. Perhaps, Gwyn thought while examining the object with a wide-open mouth that the showcase kept from all harm, that was exactly the purpose of the room.

"Fenryr, The Hideous. And against all odds, she succeeded."

A coat with a hood made of white and thick fur was rudimentary tied with a black leather strap around a mannequin's shoulders, the clothing covering its body almost completely. The figure was of a tall man, but the coat still was so long that its end reached the ground. The majestic piece of clothing caught Gwyn's eyes like it was a magnet, as the girl still could feel the ancient and powerful aura of its rightful and monstrous owner.

"With his fur, it was commanded to fabric the most exquisite armor that the world had seen. Sadly, this is all that remains. It was supposed to be Hannah's, once she reached her adulator. But now...it is yours."

"I-I cannot accept this! This belongs to this village, to the next leader of--!"

"Who leaded them, Gwynbleidd? Who was the one that guided them to freedom? No one stands to be more worthy than you, and Helga knew it. That is why she chose you. Honor her last wish, and wear it with pride."

The girl, finally convinced by the Sage's words, nodded and slowly headed to the showcase, opening it with doubtful fingers. An aroma of wildness greeted her, and while she slid her hand through the snowy fur, she felt traces of old magic still hanging over it. Yes, she accepted the gift.

"I will wear it. For her."

* * *

"Regis, I am leaving." the older vampire left the herbs on the table and looked at him, disbelief written all over his face.

"What? Why?" Regis asked, making Dettlaff grunt.

"This stupid adventure is not worthy of my time nor my efforts. That is all." he simply said, wanting to end the conversation and leave for good. He did not wish to see the girl's face one last time, as in the depths of his heart, he was afraid her sweet smile made him change his mind.

"Dettlaff...is that really all?" the dark-haired vampire opened his eyes wide after hearing Regis' words. His blood brother knew him too well, after all.

"The woman is a complete nuisance. She is annoying, clingy and brash. She is not going to find the cure or even survive if she has that attitude, so why waste my time at all?" he stopped for a moment and breathed in, his emotions taking over him again. He was close, too close of getting rid of his thoughts, and he couldn't afford to doubt "I will understand and respect your wishes if you want to stay, but I am done here."

Regis's eyes were filled with sadness and deception, something that pained the younger vampire more than he was willing to admit.

"I thought that this journey would be good for you, that it would make you reconsider your...thoughts about humankind."

"Nothing will make me change my mind, Regis." his angered voice settled the conversation and Regis sighed, all his hopes for his friend's recovery suddenly lost.

"Ahh...I suppose I cannot convince you otherwise. Very well, but before you leave..." his fingers reached his satchel and, with care, he pulled out a piece of paper of extremely good-quality, surprising Dettlaff.

"What is that?" without a word, he handed it to him so he could read it. Once he finished his reading, he had to start all over again, and again. Few times in all his existence Dettlaff had been so surprised, and no words were able to leave his mouth. Unable to hide his emotions, Regis slightly smiled whe he saw his friend's face. Perhaps there was one thing, after all, that could change his mind.

"This is...this cannot be..." 

"She knew the dangers we could face in this journey, Dettlaff. She knew about our nature, and how it could made this even more dangerous for us. She knew that she might not survive, that she might fail in finding her mother's cure. and even that you might leave after time. And even so..."

"...Even so, she gave me the estate. She named me lord of a land...even though our deal only included her and her mother's survival." he gripped the paper until it almost broke. The writing, the sign, the stamp...there was no doubt. It was a royal permission and order, made by the very daughter of the Empress.

"That, she did." Regis nodded, his smile becoming wider "She asked me to keep it and, if everything happened to her or you decided to leave, give it to you."

"I...I do not understand..." his hands trembled for the first time in a long time, his sharp nails threatening to tore off the paper "Why would she ever do such a thing? I do not understand!" he hit the table with his fist, overwhelmed by his emotions. Weren't all humans supposed to be treacherous and manipulative? To only seek their own goals even if they had to hurt others?

_Then talk to Regis and leave!_

And yet it was clear, very clear for him now. That last phrase she told him...she didn't want him to leave empty-handed, even after their discussion...even after his words.

He did not understand.

His icy eyes melted for a second.

He did not understand at all.

"Perhaps you cannot see it now, brother, as you have been blinded since that hideous night..." the other vampire said in a comprehensive tone, putting a hand over Dettlaff's shoulder "...but the actions of few cannot possibly define a whole race. Even in the most obscure night, the light of the moon will always be there."

"...I have always hated your metaphors, Regis." he said, making his friend laugh shortly. He made a gesture with his head, telling him to exist the house with him.

"And yet what I wanted to say stands clear." he replied happily, returning to his serious face shortly after "The strong Gwyn and the brave Poppy...these girls are special, Dettlaff. They have a good heart and pure intentions. Perhaps, one day, you will be able to see it."

They both exited the room and the house, Dettlaff's thoughts too loud to silence them this time. Too immerse in his own mind, the vampire needed a few seconds to recognize the cloaked figure that had just exited as well one of the houses, the biggest one.

Gwyn's body was entirely covered by the cloak, a hood made of the same white fur masking her face. She took it off just as she saw Regis and smiled at him, but such expression was erased at the moment she gazed the other vampire. She looked away from him and headed towards the other direction, something that hit Dettlaff like a sharp dagger.

"It seems she will be alone for a time." Regis said out of the blue, making his friend arch a brow.

"What do you--?"

"Go to her. Apologize, even if you decided to leave afterwards. You will deeply regret it if you don't do it, believe me." and with that, Regis left Dettlaff's side and visited the next house, still occupied with his task of healing the entire village. The raven-haired vampire was left alone with his thoughts running wild, the only thing he wanted to avoid from the beginning.

And just as he feared, once more, his emotions won over his mind.

* * *

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsiqplJnxcA>)_

**_"These scars long have yearned for your tender caress._ **   
**_To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own."_**

Gwyn's voice echoed through the silent forest as the night arrived, wind whispering through the trees' leaves as it carried her voice to other places. For all the stupid things she had learned at Court, singing was one of the few she appreciated. Her voice was not the one of a professional though and it could not be compared to voices like Poppy's, but her singing was still good enough for her to admit it. Or, at least, good enough to not provoke rains. This song in particular...she just adored it. Her mother used to sing it to her when she was but a child, the ballad that narrated her grandparents' love. Perhaps, one day, she would have a ballad for herself?"

**_"Rend my heart open, then your love profess._ **   
**_A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone."_**

The small bonfire she created besides her crackled as the brushwood burned, warming the oil she was brewing in the pot above it. She had decided to spend a moment by herself, just she, Nyd, and her thoughts, just like the times before her mother became ill. And now, more than ever, she needed one of those. She patted Nyd's loin, rubbing her golden fur with her hand as the griffin breathed heavily in her sleep. Gwyn adored the quietness, this peaceful atmosphere only disturbed by her own voice. A cold breeze surrounded her, but her new cloak isolated her from all cold. She wrapped herself even more with it, not for the weather, but for the feeling of protection it gave her. The hood was incredibly thick and heavy, but still wearable for her. 

**_"You flee my dream come the morning._ **   
**_Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet."_**

She felt a familiar aura coming closer at a fast speed. She sighed. Didn't he leave in the afternoon, just after they saw each other the last time? And even if that was not the case, why was she so happy about his stay?"

**_"To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy._ **   
**_Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep."_**

"Nice tune." Dettlaff said behind her, now slowly approaching her "You have a...beautiful voice." he finished, rubbing his head.

"My, a compliment! And here I was convinced you weren't able to say such things!" in her voice, the irritation was so clear it was almost funny.

"...You are angry. I understand." his odd words caught Gwyn's attention, who slightly turned her head towards him, just enough so she could see him out of the corner of her eye "My words...they were not respectful, and you did not deserve them. I apologize."

She looked at him for far too much time for him, but at the end she turned her head back to its original position, not looking at him.

"You're forgiven. Your conscience is clean now, yes? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"That is not why I came here. And your voice clearly indicates you are still angry with me."

"Then why have you come?" she said, standing up and facing him "I thought you said you didn't want anything to do with me!"

"I said it before. I want to apologize."

"Uhu. Perhaps you want to do it now that Regis told you about the royal decree? What a sincere apology..."

"Why can't you just accept my words!? You are so...!"

" 'So' what!?" she faced him without any fear, their bodies only inches away. They were both breathing heavily, trying to control the beat of their hearts and the speed of their feelings. The tension could be cut by a knife as they both stared into each other's eyes, not wanting to give in to the pressure. 

Gwyn opened her mouth to say something, not ready to lose this argument, but Dettlaff did something that froze her. He grabbed her upper arms with his hands hard, but not enough to hurt her. The intensity of his stare increased all of a sudden, and she could read in his ethereal blue orbs his regret.

"I am sorry. Please, forgive me." her lips parted slightly and finally the girl looked down with a sigh, making Dettlaff do the same imperceptibly in relief. When the girl looked back at him, her eyes were tired but bright and vivid, a small and sweet smile peeking out of the corner of her lips. However, she cleared her throat and tried to go back to her serious face, failing deeply as she could not hide her smile. She was honest with her emotions, too honest. He liked that.

"Sit" she said in a voice masked with roughness, pointing with her finger a place beside the one she was sitting before. He decided to not oppose further resistance and complied without a word, both sitting over the fluffy grass.

"Let's start with the basics, shall we?" she started as she added more herbs to the pot

"What do you mean?"

"I will forgive you, but only with one condition: we will talk about you a little, yes? Before you say anything, no, I won't go into the personal stuff."

"Humans and their need of always taking advantage of the situation..."

"Dettlaff..." she warned with her voice.

"...Fine. What do you wish to know?"

"Hmm...were are you from?"

"You mean...the place where I was born?" Gwyn nodded "Nazair."

"Nazair?...pffft..." she tried to contain her laugh by putting her hand over her mouth, but alas was unable to "So you're telling I'm basically your princess? You owe me obedience!"

"I serve no humans, girl!" that did it for her, as his irritation caused her to laugh heartily "Do not laugh! It's not funny!" that made her laugh even more, Dettlaff only being able to grunt after the girl's display of closeness between them.

"I'm sorry! It's just...ah..." with her finger, Gwyn cleared a tear that had manage to escape her left eye "Let's continue, yes? How old are you?"

Time passed without them even noticing, only able to tell how much time they had been talking by the moon's crescent movements. They did not talk about many things, at times enjoying long moments of silence between them, filled from time to time by Gwyn's voice. Was her voice destined to become his doom alongside with her sweet smile?

"My...look at the moon." she said, throwing her head back as she held her weight on her hands "It's beautiful tonight!"

He looked at it for a second, but his eyes quickly drifted to Gwyn's figure, now illuminated by the fain moonlight, her white braid falling over her back and crimson red eyes filled with happiness—a happiness that, oddly enough, he had given to her. He allowed himself to lose himself, just for a brief moment, in the shapes of her body.

"Indeed..."he said while his eyes were still on her "It is beautiful tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: Thank you VerVer for that mythical phrase about the griffin of your comment, I had to use it xD


	10. Of Strange Feelings and Weird Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK, BITCHES!
> 
> And we've hit 1000 reads! Guys I'm in tears, what I surprise. I hope that, now that I'm back, you can keep enjoying the story!!

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=So54yJe6CSw>)_

Two month and a half had passed since the group decided to stay in Arinbjorn, the first snows of winter already covering the landscape.

The recovery the small village had been through was almost miraculous. From silent and weeping broken families, a vivacious and happy community had surged from the ashes. Though the pain and wounds would last for a long time in their bodies, hearts and souls, hope for a better future and life put those feelings aside in the women. Now,even the laughs of the previous abused children could be heard from the early hours of the morning until the later times of dusk.

The group had also found time to lick their wounds in the village.

From afar, the laughs and cheerful talks of the two girls could be heard. They stood under the rooftop of their given house, covering themselves from the noon sunlight. Gwyn was sitting on a barrel, dangling her legs happily as her friend stood behind her, grabbing a wooden brush with one hand and her friend's pale locks with the other.

"Ugh...Poppy! You’re hurting me!"

"It's not my fault! Have you seen the state of your hair? It's too long and messy!" she responded as she tried to unravel Gwyn's hair tangles. However, she had to admit her friend's mane was beautiful and unique, just like Gwyn "Mind telling me why the hell you keep it so damn wild?"

"You know I don't have time to...ah!"

Gwyn had found herself enjoying the company of the population of the community. She was used to the loneliness and rejection every witcher had experienced; even when she returned to the Nilfgaardian court, she felt those sneaky looks upon her that said she did not belong there, a thing with which she bitterly agreed to. However, among the lower classes of society, she had found peace. At first, the females looked at her with admiration and even slight traces of fear in their eyes. Now, after weeks of talking, training them and sharing moments together, Gwyn became one of them, the respect towards her on their looks never fading as their love for her increased. Her ferocity and boldness, united with the mocking name Morkvarg had given her during their fight, granted her a title among the village's people.

"Stop wincing! And they call you the 'Little Wolf of Ard Skellig'? Nonsense!" she said, though the sarcasm was clear in her voice "Then why would you keep it this long if you're not going to take care of it?"

"Because I have the best friend in the world and I know she is there to take care of it for me?" a loud smack was the answer to her incorrect question, a grunt escaping her lips as Poppy placed a hand on her hip, angry.

"Gwinny, don't be a smart-ass with me..."

"Fine, fine!" she finally gave in as she rubbed the back of her head, her friend starting again with her task “You know...I just had to gave up many things to become what I am today. Far too many of those things are about...well, my body." Poppy's hand stopped brushing as she felt the atmosphere change a bit, a sudden nostalgia reflected on her friend's voice "My muscles are too pronounce, my skin is rough and wounded...hell, I'm surprised that my face is untouched by now." Gwyn looked up, meeting Poppy's eyes, who looked at her with repentance for her words "I don't know...I suppose I wanted to keep something that said 'hey, I'm actually a girl'." she had to stop, her voice becoming a bit dry "Though now that I say it out loud, it does sound a little bit stupid."

"It's not." Poppy said sweetly, surrounding Gwyn's neck with her arms, embracing her. She now understood her, and she felt like a fool for not seeing it before. Gwyn was a fighter, a witcher, a warrior...but above all, she was a woman. Poppy couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it must have been for Gwyn to see her own body change into a more masculine shape and leaving behind everything that marked her as a female. Could it be...that Gwyn didn't like her looks? "And to your information, it is said your mother saved the world wearing a blouse, makeup and  heels...I suppose we can forgive the long hair, after all."

Poppy's fingers gently caressed her friend's face, making her thoughts fade away as she smiled for the warm contact. As the bard was looking at her from above, tendrils of brown hair fell to the lass' face. She took one within her fingers, rubbing it carefully.

"You know, now that we are confessing to each other..." she started, a mischievous smile appearing on her face that frightened the brunette "You never actually told me why you dyed your hair."

"How do you know there is a reason, my dear Gwinny? Perhaps I just thought brunette looked better on me! And you know that bards tend to color their hair so they can't be easily recognized, right?"

"I know there is a reason because you _adored_ your hair, Poppy, and rightly so. Changing your color because you didn't want to be recognized, even before becoming a real bard...that's not like you. You love yourself too much!" Gwyn laughed at first, but the absence of her friend's laughter made her stop. Now it was Poppy's turn to become nostalgic and sad.

"When my mother was alive, my father used to tell me I was as beautiful and bright as my mother, that we looked like we were blessed by the very sun. Papa used to call us 'his lights'. He used to look at me and tell me that everytime he looked at me, he saw my mother within me." Poppy had to pause briefly, hugging Gwyn tightly in the process "When she died, in fact, every time he looked at me, he saw my mother. And that was killing him slowly...so I did the only thing I could actually do to ease his pain. Change myself so I didn't look like my mother."

"..." after an instant, the white-haired girl placed her hands on Poppy's arms, strengthening their embrace "I'm sorry."

"Wha--? For what?" she asked, tilting her head.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I wasn't with you. All I did was send you a damn letter and--"

"Whoa, hang in there, Gwinny!" Poppy stopped her, breaking their hug and walking to her front "Don't say that bullshit! You where miles away, silly. If you think I would've let you travel from Kaer Morhen to Novigrad only for a funeral, you don't really know me!"

The younger girl kept silence, and her friend knelt in front of her, now looking at Gwyn from below.

"Your thoughts were with me, Gwinny, and that was more than enough." Poppy cupped her head with her hands, forcing the girl to look at her "It didn't matter that you weren't physically there. It felt like you were there the whole time, supporting me. And that's more than many people achieved while actually being there." she paused for a moment and then smiled widely “You know...perhaps it is time to be blonde again. I really miss it.”

Their foreheads joined as they hugged again, the years that they spend separated seeming like only seconds. It didn't matter how long and how far they were, Gwyn thought with a smile. At the end, they would always return to the other.

“That reminds me…” Gwyn said “Have you wrote the letter already?”

“To my dad? Yeah, though I hope I never get his response. Even if I’m only reading, I would be able to hear his screams.” she laughed “What about you?”

“I’ll finish it soon.”

Poppy finished braiding tightly Gwyn's hair, who gave a sound of approval and a nod after she touched her new braid. She jumped off the barrel with enthusiasm, stretching her arms soon after while yawning loudly and earning a soft giggle from her friend.

"I should go and see how's Ida doing. You can keep training your magic with her after I check her--" the bard started, but stopped shortly after she saw the mischievous look on the Little Wolf's face "What?"

"You and Ida seem to be getting pretty close..." she started, a wolfish grin forming on her face "Should I start avoiding your room at nights?"

"You...you asshole!" she caught the first thing that was near and, with a blushed face, threw it to the white-haired lass, who dodged it and started running away from her, laughing like a little child. The bard wasted no time and did the same, trying to catch her though she knew it was an impossible task. Poppy started to laugh as well, catching the attention of the other women of the village, who couldn't hold their giggles at the scene the two girls were performing. The small village just looked a bit brighter and happier. Such was the influence of the two women in other people.

The laughs caught the attention of two certain vampires, who were calmly chatting about unimportant things. Their heads turned to the running girls and, while Regis chuckled at such display of childness, Dettlaff placed a hand over his face, as if he was getting tired of their attitude. However, he could not hide the small smile peeking on the corner of his lips as his eyes laid on Gwyn’s figure as she hugged her friend tightly, finally returning to their tasks.

Regis and Dettlaff had also found a place to rest and heal. While the older vampire had finally found the company of other besides his blood brother and his pack, something he desperately craved for, the younger one was able to stop his escape from humans and just breathe, breathe until he fell asleep day after day. Dettlaff had found that, day after day, the other-time disgusting scents and voices of humans were becoming more and more bearable.

Specially hers.

He couldn’t help but coming to her night after night, like a wolf with the moon. They would sit in the same spot he apologised to her and just talk about banal things, just silently enjoying each other’s company. It was almost scary how much he enjoyed their little talks, how much he enjoyed the flush on her cheeks as she laughed or the curiosity in her blood-red eyes as she listened to him speak. Their bond was becoming stronger and stronger, and after almost leaving her, he was not strong enough to stop it.

“Regis!” the voice of the crimson eyed-girl interrupted his thoughts and he watched her running towards his friends, almost colliding with him. She took his hand with excitement and looked at him with fire in her eyes “It’s time!”

“Ugh...do you really wish to continue with this, Gwyn? I’m afraid this could easily get out of hand…” Dettlaff glanced Regis with a surprised look, one that he could only correspond with a soothing smile.

“We’ve been doing this for two weeks now. It’ll be alright!” Not giving him a chance to further complain, she started to drag him with all her strength, making him giggle at her never-ending stubbornness. And so, the couple disappeared into the woods under a confused Dettlaff, who watched them go with an arched eyebrow. It was not the first time they suddenly disappeared only to return in a messy and sweaty state. It provoked him a mix of curiosity and anxiety.

And it was becoming too much to bear.

* * *

“Are you really sure about this, my dear? I know nothing bad had happened before but that could easily change.” the vampire said in a worried voice, concerned about Gwyn’s safety.

“Regis, I need to become stronger. After what happened with Morkvarg and Avallah’s possible betrayal, I need to be ready to face whatever fate throws at me! Ida’s already training my magical abilities, but I can’t let the physical ones get oxidized. And what a better trainment than fighting a vampire?” she giggled before grunting, as if she was making some kind of effort “Just a couple more seconds…” she said from behind a group of rocks that covered her completely. With a sigh, Regis took off his satchel and placed it on a nearby branch as he relaxed his body and mind.

Not long after, the lass came out of the rocks completely dressed in her new armor, one who was made just for her after the storming of Morkvarg’s fortress. The black, leathered chestplate had attached to it Fenrir’s fur, covering the darkness of the material in a snowy blanket. Also, as a special detail, the blacksmith had attached to the furry hood two iron pieces simulating ears, as a reference to her title and her honour. Her shoulder and arms were covered in plates and chainmail, adding resistance to the flexible clothes, and her black boots and gloves were also of the finest quality. A new armor and a sharp sword for the heroine of the village, Regis thought.

“Looks good, feels good! the girl said happily, revolving around herself and clearly satisfied with her new gear “Time to test it.” she grinned, her expression turning ferocious as soon as she gazed to Regis.

“Ah, I suppose nothing I say will make you change your mind…” his nails started to grow to claws, his canines to fangs “Very well, child. I’ll try to contempt myself as much as I can.”

“Don’t go soft on--!”

“What’s going on here?” Dettlaff’s deep, icy voice interrupted their match even before they started, jumping off a nearby branch where he had been observing them.

“Dettlaff! What are you doing here?” she responding, placing a hand on her hip “Did...did you follow us?”

“I…” damn. He had been too careless, showing himself before knowing the situation. He saw Regis turned and acted by instinct, concerned about the girl. He heard Regis chuckled behind him and he turned his head to him just when he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sure he was just passing by and happened to see me in a rather...dangerous form. Right, Dettlaff?” his words said that, but his look and smile said just the contrary. The younger vampire looked away in shame, avoiding looking at his blood-brother.

“Is that so? Gwyn responded tilting her head to the side with a soft smile, believing Regis’ words. Her crimson orbs then focused on the raven-haired vampire, smiling in a way that made the man frown “Then you could actually help me!”

Regis looked at the girl, then at his brethren, then at the girl again until realization hit him.

“No!” his sudden reaction surprised Dettlaff “No, do not even think about it, young lady!”

“Sorry Regis, it’s decided.” Gwyn responded in a decisive tone of voice “You don’t fight with me seriously, and like that this training won’t be of any use!”

“What are you two talking about now?” The other vampire asked, completely lost.

“Dettlaff…” he turned his head to the girl as soon as he felt her hand cup his face, her warm touch lingering in his skin. Her expression was ferocious and dangerous, her teeth shown in a large, wolfish smile as blood and ice collided in their gazes “Fight me!”

* * *

Ida was recovering fast, mostly thanks to Poppy's help. The bard had thoroughly aided her day after day, except for those hours the elf would train Gwyn, of course. Same as her white-haired friend, Poppy found herself being respected by the people from the village, something that made her feel strange but excited at the same time. She had always considered herself an opportunist, just as his father had taught her to be. However, the acceptance she was receiving felt so much better than anything she had experienced. She would never forget the things she saw that dreadful night in Morkvarg’s fortress however, and deep inside she knew that, when she returned home, she would never be the same carefree woman she was. And, deep inside, that frightened her.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5TklqSdZCeM>)

Poppy finally stood in front of Ida’s door and knocked it. Once. Twice. And still,  nobody answered

“Lady aep Sivney?” she asked almost in a whisper, opening a door just enough to peek on the inside. She heard the faint sound of a feminine voice, but she couldn’t see anyone in the room. Swallowing hard, she opened the door.

A shivering, mumbling figure was laying on the bed covered in sheets and blankets, fingers and head moving erratically. The bard approached the bed with care, finding a sleeping Ida with a suffering grimace, probably experiencing a nightmare.

“Ida…”Poppy whispered as she almost touched the elf’s face. Before her fingers reached her skin however the sage awoke shrieking, sitting on the bed with a pale face. Poppy separated from her due to surprise, but emotions got the best of her and couldn’t stop her body from embracing the elf’s body, who only sighed as she returned to the real world.

“I-It was only a nightmare, my lady. You’re all right now.”

“No...no it wasn’t.” she tried to say as she trembled, her vermillion locks messy and sticked to her face due to her sweat as her emerald eyes stared at the nothing with terror “She...she is going to suffer...all that is one! Blood...the moon cries so much blood...”her nails sank in Poppy’s skin, who yelped but didn’t move away while her orbs stared directly into hers “One that is all, all that is one…I-I’ll make you pay for what she did to my father...Gods! So much anger! SO MUCH RAGE!”

“Please my lady, calm down!” she tried to soothe her as she started to stand up “I’ll bring you some water. Stay here!”

The woman left the room quickly, leaving Ida swinging her body back and forth while she hugged her legs, lost in her thoughts.

“Glass…” Ida said in a mere whisper “Beware of the glass…”

If Poppy had just realized the premonitory powers Ida possessed, then things could have been different.

* * *

“I’m sorry, Gwynbleidd. I’m so, so so--” he kept apologizing as he helped the girl to walk, her arm around his neck and his arm on her hip. Soon they would reach her room and the vampire could treat her.

“Are you joking?” she chuckled wickedly, her hand stopping the blood from coming out of the new wound of her hip.” That was one hell of a -ugh- fight! And a little pain now and then never hurts.” she finished with a chuckle. Her words, however, weren’t enough to soothe the man

“I should have never agreed to such thing. If something serious happened to you by my hand…” he could say in a whisper, his face still pale remembering the exact moment he clawed the girl’s hip and part of her lower belly. She was blinking fastly, he was trying to hit her…

He let the beast take full control for a moment and, because of that, he almost lost her.

He couldn’t lose her.

“I’m telling you, it’s fine, really.” she said as she waved her hand, taking away importance from the matter “Next time you won’t beat me so easily” Dettlaff blinked in awe at the sight of her grin, it’s daring look never banishing nor decreasing.

_([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njt3A4vuR2Y&index=12&list=PLzIgTyaQK_69olnsh4bUwPICE_RZkntKh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njt3A4vuR2Y&index=12&list=PLzIgTyaQK_69olnsh4bUwPICE_RZkntKh))_

“You really are strange. Gwyn.” he couldn’t help but smile softly as he helped the girl lay down on her bed, finally accepting after all that time that the girl was unstoppable and stubborn in equal proportions. Could he ever live now, however, without her unpredictable personality?

She sighed as soon as her body touched the soft mattress, her bones and muscles relaxing at that very moment. Dettlaff’s icy blue eyes inspected the girl’s body.

The girl’s sweaty, warm and weak body.

He erased those thoughts as soon as they crossed his mind. He felt a vast unease: it was the first time in a very, very long time that he longed to be close to someone’s warmness.

“I’ll call Poppy. She will help you with--”

“She’s with Ida now, and I’d really rather not disturb them.” she said, leaning up with a grunt “Come on, help me take this off” she pleaded, already trying to remove the leathered chestplate.

The man looked at her and swallowed imperceptibly. He could do this.

With care, he removed the upper piece of armor, leaving the girl in a simple, white shirt. The blood had already tainted the fabric, staining it into a desirable red. Without any hesitation, Gwyn pulled the edge of the shirt up and the waistband of her pants a bit down, showing the entire scratch. It was long, deep and irregular, as if a wild animal had tried to hunt her.

“How does it look? Is it too bad?” she said with a bit of concern as she looked at Dettlaff’s facial expression.

Little did she knew that his parted lips, burning gaze and heavy breaths were not due to her wound’s bad state.

“Dettlaff? her voice brought him back to reality, and after rubbing his eyes, he returned to his normal, compostured self.

“It is large, but if healed properly it shouldn’t be a problem” his voice turned dark with shame “Although...I’m afraid it shall certainly leave a scar.”

“Is that all? Then there’s nothing to worry about!” the vampire’s eyebrows arched in awe while he looked how the girl forced a grin, obviously trying to ease him but with an element of happiness “It could’ve been much worse. Besides…” her eyes focused on him as her grin grew into a smile, slightly tilting her head to the side “Now that you marked me, I’ll always have a reminiscence of you!”

_Now that you marked me, I’ll always have a reminiscence of you!_

It was becoming too much for Dettlaff to bear.

She looked at him with her innocent smile as she kept talking about things the man couldn’t quite catch nor really cared to do so. His mind was still repeating her words over and over, getting drunk in the delicious sound of that statement.

Yes, she was right. He _had_ marked her body. Her smile, her voice, her body, her stubbornness and bravery. It was all his.

_She belonged to him._

Gywn’s lips shuttered tight as she suddenly felt the cold touch of Dettlaff’s fingers caressing her wounded skin, feeling a strange mix of pain and delight she never felt before. Her skin instantly flushed, turning into shades of red she didn’t even knew she could get. The air seemed suddenly too heavy for her to breath as she watched the vampire not only touch the wound but all the skin that was visible. The black-haired man was just touching her, yet her body responded in a way that left her confused. When the raven-haired man suddenly grabbed her hips strongly with his hands, she let out an unstoppable sigh. Her crimson eyes looked at his icy ones, her mouth opening in surprise when she saw them so much darker than before, so much more...wild

_Why did it feel so right yet so wrong?_

“D-Dettlaff?” she was ashamed with the strange tone her voice had, unable to make it less tremorous. She saw a flicker in his eyes and a twitch in his mouth instants before he separated from her with a sudden movement, facing the wall. As the girl arched a brow in confusion, the man had to use all his control to calm himself down.

“I’ll go find a needle.” and with that, the vampire left the room, leaving a mixed-up Gwyn laying on the bed, with far too many emotions to understand what just had happened.

* * *

“Little Wolf!” the white-haired girl heard as soon as she stepped out of the house, turning her head to the girl that was running towards her. She greeted her with a smile as she kneeled so they would have the same height. “Ye have a letter from the queen!”

“Thanks” she said after petting her head, earning a big smile from the kid. She sighed deeply, feeling a sting of pain from her recently healed wound. She remembered what had just happened a few minutes ago, the tension Dettlaff and her had as he stitched her up never fading. What was that feeling, so foreign yet so pleasant?

With another sigh and leaning on a nearby column, she opened the letter. Even before writing to his grandfather, she had contacted Cerys in order ti ask for free passage from Kaer Trolde to Avallach's Laboratory. She hoped that the letter was a favorable response.

“What the…” her eyes, which read the letter from Queen Cerys with boredom at first, soon read the letter over and over and over “...we’re...invited to a ball!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else noticed that the time they've spended in Arinbjiorn is the same time I've been out? No? :3


	11. Time Is The Key Of Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, a fast thing! I'm really really back. Back at updating a chapter per week, that is. And now, with added music XD. I had some problems with my personal life, but now everything's fixed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've put a lot of work into it, especially the last bit! I quite love it!

Her pale fingers tapped anxiously on the wooden table as she and the two vampires awaited for Ida and Poppy to arrive. It was early in the morning, the sun still hiding behind the snowy mountains of Skellige while the inhabitants of the village sweetly slept —yet there was something that made the girl go nervous just by thinking about it, breaking the entire soothing ambient.

And that was, of course, the incoming ball of that night.

She was prepared to face bandits, thugs, thieves and even monsters and sorcerers. A ball, however? That was a fight she expected not to fight anymore as soon as she left the Nilfgaardian Court. All those fake smiles, forced laughs and hidden intentions made her stomach go sick.

This was Skellige however, and the very nature of its population gave Gwyn a tiny hope.

It was also getting to her nerves the fact the two vampires were, as always, _awfully silent._ She warned them about the ball, hoping that one of them—Dettlaff—would have something against going. All that she got was a chuckle from Regis and a sigh from the other.

Just when she needed Dettlaff’s dramatic attitude the most, he did this.

For a moment, the thought of him doing these kind of things on purpose crossed her head.

“Child.” Regis’ calm voice startled her.

“Y-Yes?” she asked, her voice sounding more forceful than she intended.

“How is your wound. Has it healed properly?” he smiled, clearly amused that he has surprised her. She let out an “oh” sound and instinctively touched the wound of her hip.

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7uQmI1dOy4>) _

“Yeah! It will left a scar for sure, but it doesn’t sting anymore. Dettlaff did a very…” the sound of his name made the vampire turn his head, fixating his eyes into hers. The words died in the girl’s throat as she remembered the _incident_ that had happened while he was stitching her up “...a very good job…” when the words were said, as if by magic, her head started to get dizzier, her cheeks starting to burn as Dettlaff’s were basically turning a hot shade of red. She coughed and, at the sound of it, both turned their heads to different sides, avoiding each other’s stares.

She would never admit it, but the mere thought of that moment made her go weak.

Regis glared at Gwyn and then Dettlaff, repeating the process a couple of times as he arched an eyebrow. Was there something he has missed?

Just when he was about to say something however, the two women entered in the room. Poppy’s golden locks seemed to lighten up the room—following Gwyn’s words and her own wishes, she had finally decided to stop dyeing her hair and be blonde again.To Gwynbleidd’s joy, Ida was finally able to stand on her feet and walk on her own, something that denoted her health’s improvement. Even though she was clearly better, Poppy walked very close to the elven mage, ready to hold her if her legs failed.

The white-haired girl felt how a gentle smile formed on her face as she watched the now-blonde bard so concerned about Ida’s well-being.

“You look much better, Lady Emean.” the Little Wolf said, standing now with the two men.

“Indeed, daughter of the Swallow, and it is all thanks to you and your comrades.” her blue-sea eyes drifted for a second to Poppy’s face in an almost unnoticeable way, quickly returning to their original position “I have heard about your invitation. It would be unwise to reject it, moreso coming from the queen. But…”

“I’m ready, my lady.” she cut her, determination filling her voice “I’m ready to face every threat.”

The she-elf nodded and argued no more.

“Let me offer you something before you leave, however.” to everyone’s surprise, she turned her body to Poppy and took her hand, placing in it a small, rounded box with a mouth carved on it.

“What...what is this? the woman asked, tilting her head.

“A Xenovoce. No matter how far apart we are, we will still be able to communicate with each other. If any of you need help, I will do my best to offer it to you.”

“I...uh...I see…” Poppy knew she shouldn’t have taken her words by a deeper meaning, but her heart won over her brain “I-I’ll keep it like a treasure.”

“I know” she melodically agreed, turning again to face Gwyn “I will open a portal now that will let you in Kaer Trolde’s door. Now, if you could please step back.”

The group did as they were told, leaving a safe distance between them and the sorceress. Regis heard noises at his left as the elf recited the spell, and as he turned his head to the side, he saw a giggling Gwyn with her hands on her mouth.

“What is it, my dear?”

“I LOVE portals. They always leave me a funny feeling in my stomach.” she whispered, clearly anticipating what was coming.

Regis surprised face was followed by a loud chuckle. He couldn’t tell if you were exactly like Geralt or the exactly opposite of him.

A sudden bright light blinded them for a second, followed by a strong, magical sound.

“May you have a peaceful journey.” Ida elegantly said as she stretched her arm and stood out of the way.

Saying her farewells, Gyn cheerfully jumped into the portal. Regis calmly entered into it, if not with a little bit of reservation. He was followed by Poppy, who gazed meaningfully to the vermillion-haired elf for the last time. Before Dettlaff could even start to walk however, Ida’s hand grabbed his wrist.

“Wait.” she said staring into his eyes. Without a word, he just looked at her, awaiting for her words. She looked down for seconds, as if thinking about the proper words “I do not doubt about your loyalty. But I do doubt about your nature. If she suffers any harm...”

So she knew.

“If something happens to her.” he said, freeing himself for her grab with a quick move “I will be the first to make those who harm her pay.”

With a last look at her eyes, Dettlaff walked towards the portal. Before he could step in, the she-elf’s cold voice stopped him.

“She will face enemies beyond any comprehension, unbounded of any natural law.” the vampire tilted his head slightly, listening to her with his heart strangely concerned “She will face enemies who will only seek to make her suffer and will not be stopped until their promise is fulfilled. She will face enemies that will crave for her beautiful flesh and youthful bones. She will face enemies who will make her question about everything she knows and the truth behind it. It will all drive her to the very edge of her humanity, to the edge of breaking.”

Complete silence followed her words. The raven-haired vampire turned looked at her out of the corner of his icy eyes.

“And still, I will stand by her side. No matter what.”

As Dettlaff finally crossed the portal, Ida’s leg failed, provoking her to fall helplessly on the floor.

“But what kind of monster will she become if something happened to _you_?”

* * *

Dettlaff’s ears were greeted by the most beautiful sound he had ever heard: Gwyn’s laugh.

“Ahahahaha!” her loud but melodic laughter filled the ambient.

“Shut up, you lunatic!” Poppy yelled at her, angry at her lack of side effects from the magical travelling.

“But it’s just, it’s just too much! The feeling’s so weird it makes me laugh!” she kept laughing as she embraced her stomach, rolling her body over the grass.

“Well I just want to puke.” the other responded.

“Come on children, the fortress is just ahead.” a clearly amused Regis said, pointing with his chin to the enormous castle.

Gwyn finished to wipe off the tears of laughter from her eyes and stood up, looking at the fortress. The cold, black stone reflected the withering sunlight, the now almost melted snow sliding through its walls. To her surprise, the huge wooden door was starting to be pulled down, as if they knew they were coming.

The girl felt Dettlaff’s aura behind her and turned to face her friend, but something in his grimace made her uneasy.

“Dettlaff…” she said, gently placing a hand on her arm “Is everything alright?”

As if coming out of trance, the vampire’s ethereal eyes blinked twice before looking at the Wolf, who tilted her head in confusion.

So much concern about his well-being. So much worry about his feelings.

“I’m fine.” he assured her, lightly touching her hand. The vampire could not stop his hand from holding hers, who looked at him and then at their hands a couple of times. It greatly surprised him when she also gripped his hand, enjoying the contact of each other skin.

They looked into each other's blood, cold ice and hot blood colliding yet once more.

“Hey, you there! Coming or what?” the bard’s voice finally broke the spell between them, both hands instantly letting go of the other. The woman looked down in shame while she caressed her arm with one hand, clearly uncomfortable.

Dettlaff watched her face become red and how she tried to ineffectively cover it with the stray white locks freed from the braid as she lightly bit her lower lip.

_He felt as if he could eat her up._

“C-Coming!” Gwyn loudly stuttered before running towards the blonde, leaving Dettlaff a moment to calm himself.

It was becoming harder and harder to stand by her side without dark thoughts.

The wooden platform finally landed on the ground, creating a passage to cross the narrow sea. The four stood in one side of it while several warriors started to come out the other, standing in the sides. Finally, Queen Cerys made her entrance, her ginger mane now covered with grey locks and with far more many scars since the last time Gwyn saw her.

Both parts were quiet for a moment, the wind howling in between them. The white-haired lass took a few steps as Cerys did the same. Before anyone could stop them, they were both running towards each other.

“Cerys!!” she said, literally jumping in her arms. The islander took her in them and proceeded to spin around with her.

“Gwyn, you little troublemaker!” the guards and the group looked at each other with startled faces, their mouths dropping open. Regis’ loud chuckle echoed in the air.

She would never stop surprising him.

“Please, come in, come in!” the queen started, looking at Gwyn’s companions “There’s plenty of food and ale if you’re hungry, and a room for each one of you should you need it.”

“My queen” she said with a funny tone of voice “We should talk about my journey for tomorrow.”

“Nay! Now you will eat. Tonight you will dance. Tomorrow you will fight!” both women entered the fortress between laughs, closely followed by the bard and the two vampires.

This promised to be an interesting night.

* * *

_([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAM1C1jf8cU&t=278s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAM1C1jf8cU&t=278s))_

“Could you please, please, stop struggling?”

“I hate it. I absolutely hate it!”

“Ugh. Give me a break, will you?”

With one hand, Poppy forcefully held Gwyn’s head in position as she tried to apply properly kohl above her eyelashes, creating a black line. The girl finally stood still, probably thinking that it was better to get done with it instead of enlarging her suffering. The blonde was finished in a heartbeat, showing how skilled she was with makeup.

And how clumsy the other was with it.

“Is it done? Tell me it’s done.”

“Ah. it’s done.” the bard sighed “Now, a bit more details and you’ll be finished..”

“Can I, at least, look at myself in the mirror?”

“Not yet! I want you to look at yourself when I’m completely done with you.” Poppy said as she clapped her hands, excited about the idea of making Gwyn more beautiful than what she already was.

The blonde bard proceeded to mix rosewater with dried red petals, creating a reddish which would later be applied on the girl’s cheeks, and with a curled wand with burned cork she darkened her white eyelashes.

“Can I trust you’ll put lip balm on while I do my own makeup?” she asked with a hand on her hip.

“Yees…” she boringly said.

The room was filled with candles that irradiated a dim light, brightening the otherwise dark place. The moon looked out over the mountain, indicating the end of sunset and giving the room a rather intimate and romantic aura. Both girls were naked, their bodies and hair only covered with towels.

Poppy handed Gwyn a hand mirror, telling her to only look at her mouth and not peek at the rest of her face. The Wolf complied without a word, not really excited about the situation.

Taking the mirror, she dipped the finger into the creamy product and rubbed it over her lips. Not much was needed, as the pigment emerged quickly and tint her lips of a cherry shade. She pressed her lips together once, making sure the balm stayed on.

“I’m finished here.” the white-haired girl said, leaving the mirror on the short dressing table, trying to not look at the big mirror over it.

“A second...done!” the other said, leaving the products in the same table. Gwyn’s lips parted slightly as soon as she saw her friend’s face. Her heterochromatic eyes were lined with kohl like hers, but her eyelids presented a luxurious and vivid shade of gold while the other had preferred to left them untouched. Her lips and rouge were of various darker shades than hers, a passionate red decorating her face.

“Does it look good?” Poppy said, smiling.

“You look...you are....beautiful…”  

The bard arched her brows, astonished at Gwyn’s words. She walked towards the helpless girls and cupped her face in her hands, their faces inches away.

“Remind me again why never tried to be together, Gwinny...” she said with a needy tone of voice Her friend gulped.She would lie if she said she never fantasized with the idea herself.

“You’re like a sister to me, Poppy...and I know that, eventually, we would have ended hurting each other.”

“We’re similar in the things we’re supposed to be different and vice-versa. I know.”

Gwyn loved Poppy. But she knew that if that love ever turned into a romantical one, their relationship would be like a hurricane. Frenetic, passionate and, at the end, devastating.

“Besides...now Ida is in your life.” the Wolf continued, making Poppy blush at the mere thought of it. She placed her hands over hers and held them.

“She’s too perfect, Gwinny...she will never even think about being with me.” Her friend was about to protest, but Poppy interrupted her “A gorgeous elf and a powerful sorceress combine in one person? Yeah, I don’t have high hopes.”silence stayed with them for a time, only to be erased by Poppy’s renewed cheerful voice “But hey! We’re not done yet!”

Without letting time for Gwyn to speak, she quickly took her to the wardrobe and opened its doors, taking two dresses out. One was long and of a light shade of mint, while the other was calf-lengthed and pearled.

“The white one’s yours.” Poppy said, tossing the dress to her. “Come on, dress up! Chop chop!”

They gave their back to each other, letting their towels slid to the floor. Quietly, Poppy peeked over her shoulder, watching Gwyn’s naked back. She inspected her athletic body, hardened due to the many years of fighting. She thought about all the bad situations she had had to overcome, and smiled lightly. The white-haired girl might seem childish at times, but her maturity was undeniable. Her eyes drifted from her muscles to her scars a few times.

That was, of course, until her eyes reached her lower half.

“Nice butt.” Gwyn, who was already putting on her dress, tripped and fell noisily onto the floor, provoking the bard to burst into laughter.

“Oh, you’re so dead, Poppy!”

After a few tries of returning the prank to the bard by pushing her, Poppy finally talked her into calm down and finishing with the preparations, claiming that sweat could ruined her beautiful makeup. Grudgingly, she accepted.

Gwynbleidd tapped her feet on the floor while she was sitting as her friend finished to arrange her hair. It would be the first time in a long time she would wear her mane freed of any hairstyle, and it took a sweet time for Poppy to tame her curly hair and transform her messy and frizzy locks into elegant curls. On her part, the blonde chose to pull up her wavy hair into a half updo. The snow-haired woman was already sitting in front of the mirror, but her friend stopped her

“Just the final touch left.” she said and, without asking permission, placed something on top of Gwyn’s head.

“Now...look at yourself.” she allowed her with her hands sticked together in excitement.

With a sight, Gwyn turned her body to the mirror and stared at it. Her expression changed from one of resignation to one of utter surprise.

Never has she ever seen herself as beautifully as she was now.

The object Poppy placed over her head turned out to be a floral crown, filled with crimson flowers that matched her eyes with smaller white ones that were of the same color of the dress. That, with the makeup, the good-looking dress and her long, natural hair created a feeling of her she thought long lost.

She liked how she looked.

“Do you recognize the flowers,Gwinny?” the girl negated with her head “They are geraniums, wildflowers that grow into mountain’s forests.” Poppy stood behind her, looking at her reflection in the glass as she caressed her pale locks “Even with their passionate colour, their scent is fresh, wild, even slightly peppery. They symbolize innocence and the bloom of first love….but most importantly, they are used to express joy.”

Their eyes locked together as they stared at each other’s reflection. Poppy embraced her hips from behind, placing her head over the hollow of her neck.

“Everywhere you go, you bring joy with you. You fill the darkest places with light and make everyone around you smile. That is a gift far more unique than those that ran in your blood.”

* * *

“What is taking them so much time?” the raven-haired vampire said, sighing boringly. The ‘ball’ had already started—and with ball, Dettlaff meant humans dancing, laughing and howling like wild animals around a big bonfire as the music filled the night in the middle of the forest. The mix of herbs, sweat and burned wood reached his nostrils, making his lips twitch. Decents of meals were served while ale ran through the feast and throats like a river.

The two vampires stood away from the crowd, the light of the flame not reaching their bodies. Dettlaff leaned his back in a nearby tree

“I’m sure they will be here in no time, my friend. It is only natural they want to flaunt gorgeously tonight— after all, let’s not forget they are the saviors of Arinbjorn. We can expect a rather long list of flatterers in this event.”

“Wonderful.” he said with sarcasm, rubbing his templates. He looked at the moon and, in a foolish act, his heart wished for just a moment of peace away from the dance.

“Ah! Here they…”Regis’ sudden stop provoked the other vampire to look at his direction. Even though he tried with all his mighty force, his mouth parted open, not able to stop surprise covering his face “...come.”

The two girls emerged into the clear, their arms intertwined together. Poppy spotted them first and waved her hand, carrying Gwyn with her. As they run towards them, their dresses flew around their bodies, making the girls look like mischievous fairies.

They arrived between laughs and sighs, standing in front of the two males.

“My my ladies, you are stunningly beautiful tonight.” he said with a smile that showed his sharp teeth, taking with delicacy Poppy’s hand and making her spin around. The blonde bard giggled, clearly satisfied with the man’s reaction. “Wouldn’t you agree, Dettlaff?”

“I…” everything about the Wolf was so different yet so similar at the same time. In one hand, her scent and gaze were the same as always, if not more alluring now. Her normally daring smile was now  one of shyness and naivety tinted with a desirable berry shade, as if she was ashamed of looking so gorgeous. The usually sweat and blood-covered face was now fair and flawless, the soft rouge on her cheeks and delicate eye makeup transforming her into a completely different person. But, as the same time, Dettlaff always knew about the beauty of the girl, not needing makeup or fancy dresses to confirm it. His ethereal blue eyes wandered over her white locks, thinking about how it should feel to tangle his fingers in it, later drifting towards her curves, accentuated by the dress “...I agree.”

Gwynbleidd could be wild and ferocious, but also delicate and feminine.

She was wolf and moon. Combined, she was human.

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1pwh0EGeqM>)_

The Wolf’s crimson eyes stared right into Dettlaff’s orbs, her eyelashes fluttering on her cheekbones. He could feel how his heart skipped a beat.

“Come on, this is a dance!” Poppy cheerfully said, grabbing Gwyn’s hand “Let’s roll!”

The vampire wanted to take Gwyn’s hand, wanted to stop the bard from taking away such a beautiful creature of the night, but it was already too late. Poppy lead her to the bonfire and, after an elegant bow, they started to dance.

 **_Here in the twilight_ ** ****  
**_Under the moonlight_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_I feel your hungry eyes_**

Fingers intertwined, hands together and voices singing. Flowers dancing under the pale moonlight. Bodies moving in a delicate balance of boldness and seduction.

 **_Drums in the distance_ ** ****  
**_Echoes of madness_ ** ****  
**_Around the firelight_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_In the heartbeat of the night_**

Watching her fight was a satisfaction for the vampire, but watching her dance? That was an unexpected treasure.

 **_Hey, hey, hey_ ** ****  
**_Till the break of day_ ** ****  
**_La, la, la, la, la, la_ ** ****  
**_La, la, la, la, la, la_ ** ****  
**_Hey, hey, hey_ ** ****  
**_Dance the whole night through_ ** ****  
**_Nothing gets between_ _  
_ _The dancer and the moon_**

He could not hold it anymore. He had been fighting his feelings, his urge, for far too long. Under Regis’ surprised eyes, Dettlaff determinedly walked towards the girls.

 **_Follow me closely_ ** ****  
**_Arms wrapped around me_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Life is a sweet, sweet wine_**

In one of the spins, Gwyn collided with someone. Before she could apologise, Dettlaff took her hand with his and, without saying a word placed the other on her hip.

 **_Glittering gold_ ** ****  
**_As stories unfold_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_Those secrets are lost in time_**

Crimson red and icy blue. Only that, this time, his ice was melting.

**_To the heartbeat of the night_ **

She grabbed the edge of her dress as he made her spin, innocent white mixing with the cascade of sinful emotions.

 **_Hey, hey, hey_ ** ****  
**_Till the break of day_ ** ****  
**_La, la, la, la, la, la_ ** ****  
**_La, la, la, la, la, la_ ** ****  
**_Hey, hey, hey_ ** ****  
**_Dance the whole night through_ ** ****  
**_Nothing gets between_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_The dancer and the moon_**

When he tried to grab her again after they separated, she playfully evaded him. He furrowed his eyebrows at first, but after contemplating the Little Wolf’s mischievous smile his expression relaxed, a grin appearing on his face.

He tried to catch her once, twice, each time he failed receiving giggles from the witcher.

It was a dangerous game, this one the girl wanted to play. He knew it. But did she?

The third time he tried to catch her, instead of staying there, she ran away from him between laughs, getting lost among the crowd.

The vampire let her time to run, to hide. The mere thought of finding and catching her made him salivate.

Gwyn gracefully ran past the islanders, holding her laughter. She knew running away from Dettlaff was futile, but since this was the last night of peace, she might as well enjoy it. A bit of fun could not hurt her, could it?

_(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jz07cHXbxY>)_

It was at that moment when she heard him.

“I am telling you, madame. The key in any relationship is, like most things in life, _time_."

His voice stabbed her heart like a stake, suddenly feeling that everything around her ceased to exist.

“But what if he never luvs me back? Wouldn’t I be wastin’ time then?”

“You will know that at the proper moment, of course. But, do not worry about that, please.” Gwyn’s head turned slowly to one of the many tables, were two women and a man sat. The latter was giving his back to her and as he quickly stood, bowing his head to the females “Shall you ever need my help, I'll be more than willing to provide it...” he turned his body and, when their eyes met, the girl felt her whole body scream “...for a price, of course.”

Everything seemed to have frozen around the two of them. Whether it was just her imagination or a real situation she did not know, for she was too busy looking into his dark brown eyes and feeling how they dragged her into the darkest pit.

Why, even so, did she felt a sting of nostalgia?

“My lovely Gwyn. My name is Gaunter O’Dimm. Always at your service” the bald man said, bowing ceremonially ”At last we meet again.”

“Again…?” she muttered, feeling how her body didn’t respond to her commands.

“Oh, I’m afraid I’m speeding things up. I apologize.” he walked towards her and held her hand with care, spinning her around “But let me look at you! What a marvelous dress my dear, It really suits you.”

“...What...are you…?” she difficulty said, gulping in fear.

“My my, what a clever little wolf.” the man chuckled, nodding “But as I said, everything will be known at it’s given time, not before nor afterwards.”

“What...do you want…” her fear was slowly turning into anger. As she was finally collecting herself up, she was calm enough to study his aura, to identify the creature.

That is, if he had any.

It was the first time she encountered someone with no aura, with no _soul_. It felt...hopeless.

“Right now? Nothing. I’m just a mere spectator of the things that are to come, my dear. I played my part a long time ago, and now it is time for me to sit and watch. Your play in this, however...well, that is to be determined.” O’Dimm smiled, making Gwyn’s heart whimper “I am utterly _curious_ about it.”

The woman closed her eyes, trying to get free of his spell. When she opened them, everything was back to normal. The lights, the sound, the people...but he wasn't there.

“Gwyn!” Dettlaff’s voice was so close to her that it made her jump in fear, squealing. He held her body in place, fear in his face “Are you alright? I called your name several times and yet you didn’t move.”

“I’m...I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine.”

“Could you please...accompany me to my room? I’ve must had eat something in bad state.”

“Of course.” he placed her arm over his shoulder and helped her walk. It was not quite the outcome he had expected, but it would have to suffice. Gwyn needed to be strong for tomorrow’s sailing.

* * *

Not far away from Kaer Trolde, sitting on a tree in a crossroad, a lonely man could be spotted. If you dared to get closer, you could hear him whistling with a carefree attitude, enjoying the night. He suddenly stopped his terrific song and, turning his head, he smiled.

“Oh, I didn’t noticed you there.” he told you “What, you think I did not know about your existence?" he stated, a short laugh following his hard words "You're a clever little minx, I will give you that much. I mean, you go around sticking your nose into people's life and try to control them while hiding saftely in your house. Oh, you should be ashamed of yourself! Now, come closer.” the man continued, patting the rough surface of the branch, indicating you to sit besides him “Come on, I won’t hurt you. Not this time.”

You finally did as he told you. How couldn’t you though, after witnessing what had happened to Olgierd, the last fool who tried to cross him.

“Well, you probably must be thinking: ‘Master Mirror, what is it going to happen to our fellow Gwynbleidd? How comes that you claim to know her?’” he said in a high pitched voice, letting out a chuckle that froze your blood “You see...you and I are the same, my friend. We are both driven by curiosity.” he placed his arm over you “You were curious about Geralt’s story with Olgierd’s heart of stone, and so you stayed with him until the very end. If I had just told you at the very beginning, would have it been such a sweet surprise to discover who I was? Allow me to doubt it.”

He gently scratched his chin, pausing for a moment.

“That is why I can’t spill the beans, my friend. Not yet, at least. There’s so much to go through still, so many mysteries and secrets to be discovered ...but do not suffer—at the end, everything will be clear. Time is the key of everything, as I always say. That is why, for now, let’s just stay here, patiently watching how this strange story develops, yes? After all...none of this would be happening if it wasn’t from me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that little interaction with O'Dimm? Tell me in the comments!  
> Comission made by the wonderful geraltsbeard! http://geraltsbeard.tumblr.com/


	12. The Fox and The Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 is out! Ok, Ok, a bit of advice. Please read thoroughly this chapter, specially the descriptions. You might miss a thing or two that are really important for the end of this. Now please, enjoy it!

 

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuHK-eG974I> _

She inhaled with her nose the fresh and humid air, her nostrils filling with the now familiar salty scent of the sea.  Her eyes gazed at the horizon, staring at the rising sun as her face slowly became illuminated by it. Gwyn placed her hands on the wooden railing, her braid flowing behind her like marine foam. Her blood-red eyes were dead serious, just like the rest of her grimace as the ship finally left Skellige behind.

This was it. Before the day would have ended, they would reach Avallach’s laboratory.

A sudden cold breeze of air made her wrap her body even more into the thick furred cloak, the metallic ears of the hood moving in an almost too natural way. She felt her cheeks and lips become sore, but she didn’t care. Her eyes were always fixated on the ocean as her heart and mind were already far away from there.

The Wolf blinked when she felt his aura behind her. As he got closer, the white-haired girl frowned, studying him. She remembered the first time she felt his aura back in Oxenfurt, a long time ago now.

For her, auras were very difficult to explain, the phrase of them 'being the representation of one’s soul' the only one fitting for describing them. They were something inherent to one being, and even though she could see them, Gwyn was completely sure it was not her eyes the one that perceived them. Each one was composed by a color—normally the color of someone’s eyes, as at it was commonly said, eyes were the window to one’s soul—though this one could change depending on sometimes experiences, other feelings and, rarely, inner power. For example, Nyd’s aura was brown, changing to dun when she hunted and to the colour of falling leaves when she was at peace. However, in beings more complex like Poppy, the teal in her aura would become the color of forget-me-not’s petals when she was happy, slowly turning into the color of pale viridian if she was scare, becoming cyan, turquoise and sea-green in the process as she experienced seriousness, nervousness and anxiety. Geralt's was bright blue with heavy tints of amber—possibly meaning that his eyes were of the color of the sky before the witcher mutations, or so Gwyn had interpreted.— Yennefer’s was iridescent violet and Regis’ was grey with traces of wine red—a color also present in the aura of all vampiric creatures.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Gwynbleidd examined quietly the man who now stood just beside her, looking at the horizon. Dettlaff’s aura intrigued her the most and, as it revealed itself around the vampire, the girl let out a whispering but happy sigh. She remembered the first time she interacted with the vampire, the cold, icy blue with spots of wine red that surrounded him obscured by a hopeless mass of blackness, one that emanated despair and loneliness. With joy, now Gwyn realized how that obsidian stain was reduced to a minimal portion of his now vivid aura. Had this journey had something to do with that?The mere thought of it filled her heart with happiness.

“Is there...something on my face?” he said as he looked at the human, frowning. Gwyn blinked several times, realizing she had been staring too long at the vampire. She simply shocked her head, the wide smile on her face puzzling the raven-haired man. Seconds after, however, he took a deep breath, being now Gwyn’s turn to frown “There was something I wanted to tell you.”

“What is it?”she asked, fully turning her body to him so their eyes could make contact. He looked at her eyes however, and all ideas vanished from his mind as soon as he stared into them, into those red orbs that always looked at him with such appreciation and joy, that always seemed to brighten when he was around.

There was so many things he wanted to tell her. How his life was forever changed the moment she helped him in Oxenfurt. How grateful he was now for the girl's insistence that he joined her in her travels. How he felt relieved of the dark weight of his past due to their conversations.

How every time he caught her scent, his stomach seemed to create a knot.

How every time she laughed, the world seemed to shine for him.

How every time she fought, his admiration and desire for her only seemed to grow.

He wanted to say so many things to her.

“We do not know what we will face, or if even this will be the last stop in our journey. But, whatever happens...I’ll be by your side, Gwyn.”

But, for now, that would have to suffice.

A light blush covered the Wolf’s cheeks as her smile showed her teeth, the metallic ears of her fur clinging as she tilted her head to the side.

“That’s more than I could’ve ask for.” she said while she placed her hand on top of his, which was resting over the railing “Thank you, Dettlaff.”

To the girl’s surprise, his hand turned around and embraced hers, holding it with warmness. Their eyes locked together again, the smallest smile appearing on his face.

“No, Gwyn.” he said in a tone of voice she had never heard from him. “ _Thank you_.”

Perhaps, one day, she would understand the true significance of his words.

But, for now, his touch was enough for her.

As a distant flapping of wings accompanied by a known roar mixed with the relaxing sway of the waves, the rising sun illuminated their bodies, casting shadows around them. A normal human would have turned their head, looking at their lone shadow and at the lack of the vampire’s one. A normal human would have shiver at this, instantly feeling how different they were in comparison to the vampire and thinking to get away from him.

Then again, Gwyn was no normal human.

And as her eyes gazed at him one last time, watching how his dark curls waved with the wind and how his porcelaneous skin turned amber with the sunlight, she could only think about how much she wanted his statement to be true forever.

* * *

 

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqQK3t2_Ixs> _

His aquamarine eyes gazed at the majestic city that proudly stood in the horizon as the last traces of the sunset faded away, the darkness slowly replacing the light. His thin, gray braids covered his face as the cold wind blew in the balcony he stood,the rest of his hair and his luxurious robe flowing with it. An inaudible sigh escaped his lips as he felt the tiniest change in the atmosphere.

She was coming.

She was finally coming.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Avallac’h glared at Tir Ná Lia one last time, turning his head slightly so he could see the one who dared to interrupt his tranquility.

When the figure finally stepped into the dim light, the gray-haired elf turned his body fully to him. The other elf, who was older and taller, stood stoically in front of him, placing  his arms behind his back while his austere white toga wrinkled in the process.

“Ceádmil, Crevan.” he ceremonially said, bowing his head slightly.”

“Ge’els.” the other responded without much interest “Ceádmil.”

Without asking permission, he walked until he stood besides the smaller elf. His amber eyes stared at the horizon, at the very same spot Avallac’h was looking before.

“This particular balcony offers the best view in all the Moon Temple, wouldn’t you agree?” he asked without really asking.

“You have felt it too, haven’t you?” he responded with yet another question, making Ge’els chuckle with his deep and ancient voice.

“I suppose this is no time for subtleties, alas. But you are right—her presence is very noticeable, meaning that she must be close to the nearest portal.”

“My laboratory. It was highly predictable.”

“Indeed, it was.”

Silence fell between them for minutes. Ge’els pompous expression slowly turned into one of seriousness, his lips becoming a thin straight line.

“I never liked this plan of yours, Avallac’h.” he stated, his voice now solemn “It is an aberration. What you are trying to do...what you have already done...”

“Good thing I did not care about your opinion in the slightest, then.” the other cuttingly said as his mouth twitched for an instant. He was aware of the elder’s concerns and thoughts about the situation. And yet, as he said, it did not matter to him.

“What will you do once she is here?” the taller elf asked.

“...” Avallac’h felt his stare burning his skin “I will tell her the truth, of course.”

“That is not what I meant.” the other responded, making the Fox frown “What I wanted to say was...how will you control her once she learns the truth. For what we know, her abilities are nothing compared to Zireael’s, but we cannot predict the outcome of this situation. After all, you are the one that helped to create the Swallow’s disease.” Ge’els examined carefully the Fox expression as he talked, discovering the faintest frown as he talked about Ciri “And that is not all. Once she finds out that--”

“Don’t worry, Ge’els” a different voice said, followed by a chuckle “You can let the ‘containment part’ to me.”

Both elves immediately dropped to the ground, kneeling as the figure covered in black clothes stepped into the balcony, his Cheshire cat grin showing his arrogant attitude towards his very advisors. With a bored gesture, he allowed them to stand. His raven hair was straight and medium-sized, covering the surface of his shoulders. On top of his head, a golden crown rested, showing the young elf’s status. His eyes and grimace, so cold that could froze, denoted a dark hunger.

A hunger for revenge.

“Your Grace, a word.” the amber-eyed elf pleaded. The king nodded without saying a thing, allowing him time to talk. “My lord, we can still stop this madness. The girl had nothing to do with Zireael’s actions. I understand your pain towards Eredin’s departing, but this is--”

“Enough!” his rage-filled voice shut his older advisor instantly, making him look down in obedience. “You are right, Ge’els. Cirilla is the one to blame for my father’s death, and that’s why I’m going to make her _precious_ daughter suffer. The Little Wolf is meaningless to me, but she will serve a purpose. My purpose. That is…” he continued with a malevolent grin, looking at the Fox “...if _her daughter_ truly means nothing to you, of course.”

Avallac’h knew exactly why the king was asking such a thing, but his serious grimace did not change a bit. After all, he was right—she meant nothing to him.

“As long as you keep your promise, you can do whatever you like with her, sire.”

Eredin’s son let out a short snort, clearly amused by his answer.

“Ah, no need to worry, Crevan. I will keep her alive until she has no more utility to you. I cannot promise she will be well, though.”

His dark laughter echoed through the Moon Temple, making every wall and every column tremble in fear.

“And how do you plan to face her companions?” Ge’els finally said, sighing “If our reports are correct...they showed vampirical characteristic at the Battle of Arinbjorn.”

“Ah, Ge’els...I already have a plan for that.” he said wickedly “Our best navigators had finally been able to visit their land. And they have found utterly curious things...like, for example, armors and swords of an unknown metal, deep buried and hidden. But, do not concern yourself too much with that. After all, my life is not in danger, even with those freaks around.”

“We are aware of your ‘condition’ my lord, but...the soldiers…”

“They are a resource. Dispensable.” he said cuttingly “All that matters...is to capture the Swallow’s daughter.”

He turned around, provoking his clothing to flow with him, wrapping him in darkness. As he walked away, he clenched his fist and looked at it with his icy eyes, showing his teeth.

“Finally...the time has come for revenge. I will make you pay, Ilegwaed. I’ll make you pay for what she did to my father.”

* * *

 

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VN8r9FOSgg0> _

With a soft thud, Poppy’s feet landed on the rough sand as she jumped off the ship. Luckily, they had only encounter a group of sirens of which Nyd quickly took care of, so their travel had been rather pleasant.

She stretched her numb body and sighed deeply, placing her crossbow correctly on her back. Not far away, the others were already leaving the beach. The bard ran towards them, not wanting to be alone with the griffin who, by Gwyn’s petition, stayed on the coast guarding the ship.

Not much further in, an ancient elven structure stood silently surrounded by rocks, as if it was builded with a cave as its base. When the group was finally together just in front of the entry, Gwyn took a deep breath and entered the building, followed closely by the others. The girl’s tension was almost feelable in the air. Gwyn was surprised a bit when she felt Regis’ hand on her shoulder, but after a quick look at his concerned face, she looked at him with reassuring eyes.

Whatever they would find inside, she would overcome it.

After entering, they encounter a long hall which ended in a wall with a door frame painted on it. Gwyn was prepared for this however, as Geralt had told her about the magic door. They walked towards the door and, when they stood in front of it, the Wolf picked up from her pocket a small piece of paper.

“Stay back and prepare” she said to her group with a rough voice “When my mother first entered this place, they encountered a golem. There may be even worst things now.”

The three of them nodded and, turning their bodies, they prepared. As Poppy still knew nothing of their nature, Dettlaff pulled out the dagger hanging off his back and Regis took bombs he had previously prepared from his satchel while Poppy readied her crossbow.

Gwyn closed her eyes and focused her magical energy towards the wall as Ida had taught her while she prepared to cast the spell.

“Geata’ar ligen!” the white-haired girl shouted as magic emanated from her hands. With a loud noise, the barrier dissipated and a small entrance appeared under the door frame. To everyone’s surprise, no monster nor protector appeared “This is...strange.”

“What? What is it?” Poppy asked her, putting back her weapon.

“My grandmother told me about the difficulty of this barrier, how we should call for her if I could not open it. But this was...rather easy. I’m not exhausted at all, like if I barely used any magic. And...there are no defenses either…” she meditated as she frowned “It’s almost...too easy.”

“Well, I say we enter in the damn place and get this done fast. Ida said she hasn’t seen him in a long time, correct? Perhaps the defenses required a maintenance he didn’t provide.” Poppy said with a calming voice, grabbing her arm in a soothing way.

“...Perhaps.” the younger girl finally agreed with an unsure voice “But you are right. There is no time for speculations.”

Both girls nodded and, without any more hesitation, entered in the place. Gwyn had to admit that, at first sight, the room did not look like a laboratory in the slightest, and she was worried that they trespassed the wrong building. However, after a closest look, she found notes with alchemical formulas piled in a small alchemy lab, a huge book shelf with tons of magical guides and many potion flasks dispersed around the place. Due to this mixed with the cozy atmosphere, the girl deduced that the elf had lived here in his stay on her world.

The group started to roam the room separately, trying to find the biggest amount of information in the shortest time. The Wolf’s crimson orbs scanned and inspected every drawer and crate until she reached a small wooden table, the pieces of papers that were dispersed on it catching her attention. When she got closer, the girl could see that the papers were, in fact, portraits of three different women, each of them with different versions, also scrammed over the surface.

The first one was the drawing of a beautiful elven woman. She had pure white hair that fell gracefully with light waves far below from where the portrait ended. Her green, almond-shaped eyes seemed to stare right into his soul, her grimace stoic and solemn. She weared luxurious jewelry on her neck and ears along with a silky white rope, finishing her royal and angelic appearance. Under the drawing, with a very delicate handwriting, the name of the elf was written: Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal. The lass had heard the name before just a couple of times in Geralt’s stories about her heritage. Was she one of her ancestors, then? Her mother always evaded talking about their family.

However, she quickly recognized the second drawing as the latter, Cirilla of Cintra—also verified by the description under the portrait. The woman was depicted in a relaxed position, a slight smile decorating her face while soft, straight tendrils of hair freed from her messy bun covered her face. She looked, young, very young, perhaps just around two years older than her. Her rough, characteristic scar seemed to be darker than the rest of the drawing, meaning that it was probably added later. Her eyes, emerald as the elf, were much more gentle.

Finally, Gwyn discovered with surprise that the third one was a portrait of herself. She was not drawn as the other two however, as it represented the girl in a fighting position as she showed her teeth in a vicious grimace, the smudge of blood above her nose tinted of the very same red of which her eyes were painted off. Some of her wild curls covered her face while most of her hair was, as usual, tied up in a simple braid. She did not have Fenrir’s fur nor her new armor, but the painting definitely represented her.

That is, until she read the description below.

“Ilegwaed…” Gwyn read out loud as she frowned deeply.

“Gwyn, is something wrong?” The bard asked her as she got closer, concerned about her tone of voice.

“Poppy, look at this.” she responded, holding the third portrait and showing it to her. Her eyes inspected it for a brief moment before speaking.

“It’s a portrait of you, yes? A bit weird, but whoever did this really captured you.”

“I also thought that at first, but...look at this.” the witcher insisted, pointing at the inscription “This is not my name.”

“Hmm…” now it was Poppy’s turn to frown “Perhaps they got your name wrong?” I mean, I don’t know anyone called like that, but this is either a mistake or you have an evil twin hidden somewhere.

“Gwyn, I think you should see this.” Regis said from the other part of the room, interrupting their conversation. The two women looked at each other for the last time and, placing the piece of paper back on the table, they walked towards Regis’ position. When they got there, both of their mouths dropped open at the sight of the huge, green tapestry that covered the whole wall. It showed a genealogical chart of some sort, so big that Gwyn thought a normal person would have not been able to study it all in a lifetime. The tree’s trunk had a name exquisitely embroidered, one Gwyn instantly recognized.

“Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal.” she read, crouching and placing her fingers lightly over the thread “Was she the one that started all, then…?”

“What? You mean, you do not know your own family’s story?” Regis asked, shocked “It is no real secret for scholars and sorceresses of the Nilfgaardian court and you, of all people, should know it.”

“I don’t really know much about my family, only that my powers come from the so called ‘Elder Blood’ that all members carry. The little I know it’s from Grandad’s tales and stories. My mother prohibited to talk about it in court...I always thought it was due to the bad relationship with her blood family.”

“That is...utterly strange.” the vampire said with a puzzled expression as he rubbed his chin with his fingers. Dettlaff, who had come shortly after the two women did, was listening quietly at their conversation, not wanting to talk about a topic he knew so little about.

Gwyn slowly stood up, inspecting one and each of the names that were written in them. Some of them were familiar to her, but the majority were not. She had no idea she had so many relatives “Some of these families are already extinct...this amount of work is not something a mere human could achieve.”

“Not a human...an elf.” Gwyn seriously said, starting to understand that Avallac’h relationship with her mother was not just a casualty. Her eyes finally reached the furthest names of the largest brand and pointed at them. “There’s my mother. Descendant of Emhyr var Emreis, married with Morvran Voorhis and their children Vesemir, Alma, Skjall and…” the girl’s skin became pale as her hand started to shake, making the others to look at her with worry “...and...that’s it.”

“What!?” Poppy exclaimed as she approached the girl and looked at where her finger was pointing. With surprise filling her eyes, the blonde woman checked that what her friend was saying was actually true—only Gwyn’s siblings were present as Cirilla and Movran’s offspring. However, her eyes swiftly discovered another name, even further away than the others, one that was only bonded with Cirilla’s name  and, thus, separated from the others.

“Look! There, there you are!” the older woman happily said I see the ‘g’, ‘e’ and the ‘w’, it must be you!” contrary to what she thought, when she turned her head towards her friend she only saw even more shock written all over her, her lips starting to tremble.

“No, Poppy...that is not my name.” she almost whispered “That name...is Ilegwaed.”

After such statement, Poppy narrowed her eyes and looked again at the chart. As Gwyn had said, the name Ilegwaed was written instead of Gwynbleidd.

“T-Then it is clear, Gwyn! They must’ve mistaken your name!” she said as she forced a smile, placing cheerfully a hand over her shoulder. Her attempt at cheering her up proved to be futile however, as it was clear that through Gwyn’s head too many thoughts were passing for her to be really alright.

“We need to find Avallac’h.” the girl finally said, turning around “And we need to do it fast.”

Her dark voice made everyone to disperse again—or so she thought at first. It wasn’t long until she felt Dettlaff’s presence behind her. He was not saying anything, just walking close to her in silent. Gwyn smiled slightly, knowing that the vampire was trying to show his support in the only way he knew— by being at her side.

The couple reached a small compartment, almost hidden completely behind a wooden screen. When the Wolf moved it aside, they found a rather feminine stance, provided with a makeup table with a chair, brushes and cataplasm over it and a bed big enough for two people. Everything seemed old and unused for a long time however, as a thin blanket of dust covered all the objects of the place.

While Dettlaff inspected the area thoroughly, the pale-haired girl’s eyes stared at a certain painting, depicting a sentry in a forest-like landscape, his right hand open and flat as if awaiting to be given something. From the bottom of her memories, Gwyn remembered an ancient legend where an elven sentry, Fiallan, allowed those travelers in need to find their way—for a price, of course. When all pieces finally locked together, the girl looked at the vampire with determination filling her bloodied eyes.

Unsheathing her sword, she made a small cut on the palm of her hand, making the vampire gasp in surprise, her sweet scent quickly flooding the area. She placed her wounded hand over the painted wall and, with an echo, it opened, showing an ambarine portal behind it.

“Call the others.” she harshly said, sheathing her sword “It is time to finish this.”

* * *

 

_[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSP44-9sLAM&list=PL3-Zr0Ym0FgxRuO1rOe9vlka59uJKVITn&index=12](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSP44-9sLAM&list=PL3-Zr0Ym0FgxRuO1rOe9vlka59uJKVITn&index=12) _

The group had never seen a place like this, not even the vampires.

As soon as their feet touched the ground, the cold air of the night wrapped them, the full moon shining alongside the stars on the sky with glare. Gwyn had to hold a giggle caused by the magic travelling, conscient that this was no time for laughs. When her eyes finally opened, she took a moment to analyze the impressive landscape, the great castle that were just in front of them leaving them without voice. Not far away, the marvelous elven city, surrounded by giant cascades and rivers, stood beautifully silent.

Without further delay and after exchanging some looks, the group entered the caste stealthily, aware that they were not welcomed in this land. As they went through the many halls and rooms, Gwynbleidd could not help but feel that the lack of defenses of the castle were the king probably lived was highly suspicious.

Finally, and stumbling back at the sudden sight, they found an elf standing alone on a balcony at the end of one of the hallways. Tension filled the air in no time, and Gwyn gulped loudly knowing that the elf was, without a doubt, the sage she was so desperately looking for.

Slowly, Gwyn walked towards the man without doubt, determined to not let her emotions make the worst of her. She was closely followed by her companions, who looked around in order to find any threats.

“Avallac’h.” the young women finally said when she was inches away from the moonlight that flooded the balcony and, thus, from the sage.

The elf, who was giving their back to them, sighed loudly. Almost with deliberate care, he turned around, his expression serene and stoic. As soon as their eyes met, Gwyn felt a sudden change on the atmosphere, almost like a spark on her heart. Like meeting someone after a very, very long time.

“We finally meet, Ilegwaed.” he responded with a sturdy voice, his body covered in moonlight giving him many shadows all around. The Wolf sighed and held a smile with relief.

“I’m afraid you got my name wrong.” she said, rubbing her hair “My name is--”

“Ilegwaed.” he repeated, making the girl frown “Your name is Ilegwaed.”

The Wolf looked at him for a second, looking back shortly after at her companions. Their expression showed the same amount of shock that she had. Looking back at the sage, she started to see him with others eyes. In no time, his aura appeared around him, surrounded by so much darkness that it made her heart flinch with pain “Do not worry. It is normal that you do not know this. After all, most of the truths were hidden from you.” he chuckled, provoking the girl to show her teeth in anger “Your mother’s petty try to protect you was, alas, futile.”

“What are you talking about.” the Wolf said with hints of rage in her voice “What did you do to her!”

“Me? I’m afraid that if you are looking for the one that casted the curse, you will not find it here. However, perhaps I do know who--.”

“Enough with the word games!” she yelled, reaching for the pommel of her sword “Tell me everything you know. Now!”

“Ah. Humans.” he said, massaging his temples “You have certainly learned from Geralt’s attitude.”

“How...how do you know that…” Gwyn said, biting her lower lip.

“I know everything about you, Ilegwaed.”

“Don’t call me that! My name is Gwynbleidd, named in  the honor of my grandfather!”

“Ah, yes. A name chosen stupidly by your mother to make a poorly statement. That is not the name we agreed on, however. It is not fitting for Lara Dorren’s closest descendant.”

“What...what are you…” for Gwyn, the room had started to spin.

“Tell me child, have you not realized just how different you are from your siblings? The hair, the eyes, the...powers?”

“I...I inherited the Elder Blood. T-That’s it.” she shakily said, earning a nod from the elf.

“Indeed, but...why you? Why, out of four siblings, has the youngest one inherited the Aen Her Ichaed and its correspondent features? Luck?” he chuckled again “There is no such thing as luck in this world. Only actions hidden in the dark. Morvran did not have the gene needed to complete the Aen Hen Ichaer one.”

“My mother...how can I help my--” she desperately said trying to change the topic, unsuccessfully.

“Your mother has _lied_ to you, Ilegwaed. She has done it all your life. Why do you think she tried so hard to capture you after you decided to search for a cure when it could save her life? Why do you think she let you, then, stay with Geralt of Rivia in Kaer Morhen if she was not going to let you fight? But, most importantly, why would she keep all information about your bloodlines hidden when it was that very bloodline the one that almost killed her? Wouldn’t it be wiser to teach you about it?”

Gwyn heard in the distance echoes of her friend’s voices, not really understanding their significance. Like the gears of a device, it was all starting to make sense.

“All this time she was trying to keep you away from me, child. A long time ago, I asked her to make me a favor. One small petition in exchange for helping her to save the world. At the end, she betrayed me. That is why I had to make all of this. Why I had to give the one that cast her curse the guides to make her ill. You _had_ to come to me. And you have finally done it.”

“Stop talking.” she whispered, grabbing her hair with both hands "You're playing with me!”

“...I asked for a chance. A chance to keep the Aen Hen Ichaer gene alive. Of course, it is corrupted right now in your body, as I had to make ‘arrangements’ in your body when you were born so your elven features wouldn’t show. But, with time and care, I should be able to isolate the gene in fully elven body. After all, I did have the fitting gene.”

With tears on her eyes, the Wolf stared right into the Fox’s mischievous eyes.

And knew he was saying the truth.

“Ilegwaed.” he said as the mass of blackness covered his entire face, making monsters “You are my daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, did I just drop a bomb? I mean, I think I dropped a bomb.  
> PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Where you expecting this? Who do you think is the one that made Ciri ill? Ugh, embrace yourselves, from this chapter on angst is coming!


	13. An Useful Side Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I can't believe I'm finally back!! I'm so excited to share the new chapter with you guys, I hope you haven't forgotten about me haha!
> 
> I want to apologize for the long delay, but I broke up with my boyfriend a few months ago and even though it was a necessary thing to do, it has not been entirely easy.But hey, I don't want to be a nuisance and tell you my drama, so please please enjoy this chapter since the next everything is going to explode!

The crimson on Gwynbleidd’s eyes seemed to bleed from her eyes as her mouth widened, her face twisting into a desolated expression. She felt how her knees trembled for a moment, how the air didn’t seem to enter into her lungs and how her ears couldn’t perceive a sound.

And still, as she looked into the Fox’s stone-grey soul, she knew it.

“Your...daugh…?”

He nodded again without any hesitation nor concern.

He was his father.

Her mother, the person she cared about most, had lied to her all her life.

Her whole existence was a lie.

Shakingly, she turned her head to her comrades, who were looking at her with astonishment and horror. Poppy had placed her hands on her mouth and looked at her with tears streaming through her eyes while Regis put a shivering hand over his lower jaw, not knowing what to say. The Wolf saw Dettlaff’s blue eyes filled with a deep sadness, like he knew exactly how it felt to be betrayed in such a way. He tried to reach her, extending an arm as his mouth opened to say something. However, the sound of a slow clapping broke the atmosphere and provoked them to look back.

“What a revelation, isn’t it?” even with all the emotions still numbing her senses, she brought her hand to the pommel of her sword, sensing the threatening aura the male voice emanated “I’m sure you must be feeling quite overcomed by the situation.Then again, this is only the beginning of your suffering.”

A tall and fully armoured elf made his appearance, a dark golden, spiked crown coronating his head. His dark hair fell lacious over his face like a waterfall of darkness, accentuating his beautiful yet malicious grimace as his thin lips formed a crooked smile. The icy blue orbs stared at each one of the members of the group, finally glaring at Gwyn’s red ones.

For the Wolf, the elf looked like a stag: prideful and royal, walking with a high chin among the plebe.

Regis’ nose twitched at his sight, feeling in every single hair of his body something strange about the elf.  Something about the smell...perhaps not his smell, but the scent of his equipment…?

“So soon, Cailean?” Avallac’h asked with a sigh “Shouldn’t we explain the situation to her?”

“I thought you didn’t care about her, sage.” he responded while tilting his head to the side, amused. The elder cleared his throat and looked away.

“I don’t.” he responded without doubt altering his voice “I just think it would be for the better to--”

“We had an agreement that I pretend to keep, Fox. I expect you to do the same.” they exchanged daring looks, Cailean finally winning their silent battle as Avallac’h lowered his eyes.

The sharp sound of a sword cutting the wind made the dark-haired elf chuckle, his smile becoming wider as he turned his head and looked at the now recomposed Wolf, showing her teeth with rage as the weapon stood just a few inches from his head. The elven soldiers that had surrounded the group unsheathed their swords and shields and adopted a defensive position, ready to attack as soon as their king gave the order. In response, Dettlaff and Regis moved to Gwynbleidd’s side, protecting them as Poppy loaded her crossbow while she joined her back with her friend’s. It took every ounce of control for the vampires to not turn into their bestial forms, remembering that the bard was still unaware of their secret.

“Be careful with that, little girl. You might hurt yourself.” he laughed as he looked at her from all his height. His attitude made her teeth clench, the point of the sword caressing threateningly his neck.

“Who are you.” she asked in a growl, her eyes acquiring a menacing glow.

“I am very much like you, but oh so different...thankfully.” his grimace twisted into one of wicked amusement as he examined her from head to toes “Let’s just say that I’m from the new generation, like you are. Fortunately, we are on opposite sides, just like your mother and my father were before us.” his smile slowly faded “and with ‘were’, I mean before she killed him.”

He let the information sank in her, the spark of understandment finally illuminating her face.

“You are the son of Eredin, King of the Elves and the Wild Hunt.” it wasn’t a question and it didn’t need an answer. Cailean was actually a copy of his father—taking as a reference her mother’s words—, with the same pale skin, mid-long and wavy raven hair and cold blue eyes.

“Well, now _I_ display those titles. And _you_ , you are the daughter of Cirilla, the Empress of Nilfgaard and the Child of the Elder Blood...titles that, sadly, you will never be able to gain.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning that you will die here, human. Eventually and after a long existence full of pain, sure...but dying at the end anyway.”

Before the white-haired girl could respond, the elf quickly drew his own sword and clashed it with hers, instantly initiating a duel.

Both warriors were skilled with the sword. What Gwynbleidd lacked in strength in comparison to Cailean, she gained it in speed, making the fight torturous and complicated for both of them. However, the look on the elf’s eyes, as if he had already won, made Gwyn’s heart clench in anguish. Also, none of the elves that belonged to Cailean’s guard made a move, awaiting for their king’s orders.

“We don’t have to fight, Cailean!” the girl said panting “You are not your father. You have not committed his crimes! We could--”

“You are right, I’m not like him.” he smiled wickedly “I am worse.”

He lifted a finger, signaling his men to attack. Gwyn could only care about the safety of their friends for a second, which was  the moment that lasted their pause. He hit harder, almost making the girl fall backwards, their swords clashing with a thunderous noise.

“Poppy, I’m afraid we have to tell you something. I hope that, even in this situation, you can accept it with an open mind.” Regis told her with an anxious yet firm voice as soon as the elves approached them.

“What the hell are you--” Poppy could never finish her words as she watched, eyes wide open, how Dettlaff’s nails twisted into claws, sinking deep into one of the guardian’s throat.

“...We might not be entirely human.” the vampire finished while his teeth grew into fangs and his long claws clashed with each other.

“.W-What…” she started, the crossbow starting to slid through her hand and her knees shaking “ What the ACTUAL FU--”

“This is not the time for that!” Dettlaff yelled and turned into mist, provoking shivers’ through the woman’s spine.

Was she traveling with monsters all this time and never noticed?

She indeed was.

But right now, all she was thinking about was her best friend’s safety.

“Uhh…” with a mind still full of questions and a trembling body, she loaded her weapon just in time to kill a man that was about to stab her.

The younger vampire frowned when he tried to sink his deadly claws into one soldier’s armor. Oddly, he only managed to scratch the material, making him jump backwards and rejoining his blood brother as they protected the bard with their bodies while she re-loaded the crossbow.

“Regis…”

“I know. I can feel it too.” the vampire murmured, showing his fangs. “I don’t know how they obtained it, but it’s dalvinite, without a doubt.”

“If their armors are this strong…” Dettlaff  whispered, concern visible on his voice “Just don’t let any weapon touch you.”

“Same goes for you.”

They exchanged a brief but significant glare and went back to the fight, carefully keeping the bard out of harm as she did what they could not: pierce their armours with her bolts.

White strands of hair flew around Gwyn’s body as the elf’s sword managed to cut a part of the end of her braid. She was starting to feel really tired, the use of her strength combined with her ability to blink were wearing down her body at a terrifying speed. Of course, he was prepared for all her abilities, something that she realised too late.

An idea emerged from her mind like a light among the darkness, a small smile appearing on her face as her idea evolved into a possible winning movement.

Launching at him, the witcheress prepared her body to blink, something Cailean anticipated with a cocky grin and turned his body ready to fight her when she appeared on his back. However, he understood too late that this was merely a trick, as a second has passed and the girl still didn’t materialized in front of him. He tried to turn again in a desperate attempt to stop the girl, but her sword sank deeply into his chest before he could protect himself.

Blood splashed all over Gwyn’s face as the Stag choked, his body leaning on hers as her sword sank even deeper. His weapon clanged as it fell onto the ground, its sound provoking everyone in the room to look at them. Gwynbleidd finally smiled, believing to be the winner of the duel and thus the whole battle.

All thoughts vanished as she heard his eerie and wicked laugh echoing in her ears.

The Wolf pushed his body away with all the strength she had left, falling onto the floor in the process as her sword remained stuck in his chest, panting heavily while his laugh increased in volume, filling the room.

“How…” she breathed out, devastated “I-It went through your heart….”

“This is one of the...arrangements, I had to made in order to get my revenge.” Cailean explained with a freezing calm as he pulled the sword out of his chest “I have to admit I did not plan it when I made the contract, but it is an _useful_ side effect, don’t you think?”

“What are you talking about? What contract?”

“You silly, pitiful, little girl. Have you got any clue for how long have I been planning this encounter?” he stopped for a second, a trace of terror running through his face for an instant “What I had to give in order to make Zirael suffer for what she and her friends did to my father?” he threw Gwynbleidd’s sword away with anger as the wound of his chest healed as it nothing had ever scratched it “I won’t die until I obtain my revenge, my dear. I have all the time in the word to make sure you go through all the suffering and pain you deserve. After all...  _time is the key of everything._ ”

“Enough!”

The witcheress eyes were filled with terror the moment she saw Dettlaff charging at him, dread and anger clearly visible on his words.Regis tried to stop him when he saw the elf pulling something out of his belt, but no one was able to stop him in time. He tried to stab the prince with his claws, but the armor proved to be unbreakable even with Dettlaff’s furious attack. He was left unbalanced, and the Stag used this moment to stab him with a small object, one that Gwyn would recognize with tears in her eyes as a dagger made of the same material as his armor.

A scream left her throat as everything seemed to go slow-paced for her.

“This is another arrangement we had to prepare, just for your companions this time.” he laughed as Dettlaff walked a few steps backwards, confusion all over his face as the small wound never ceased to pour blood. The vampire fell above the girl, who caught him before he hitted his head with the cold stoned floor “We were told about the “unique” nature of them, and since then my navigators worked day after day in order to find a way to stop them. We heard of this material, dalvinite, which was original from their world and the only one who could truly harm them. So we went there and collected it. You should have seen the faces of the creatures that still remained there as they tried to rip me off to pieces!”

Her head went up and down as she listened to the prince and looked at his friend, whose head was place atop her legs.

“Dettlaff!?” she cried as she tried to stop the bleeding with her hands “DETTLAFF!”

“Brother!” Regis yelled and tried to reach him, but the soldiers stopped him from doing so.

“Dettlaf, please, don’t leave me…” Gwyn pleaded as she felt saliva stream through her mouth. She started to remember every moment with him, every discussion and situation they overcame together,and the thought of losing him left her hopeless and vulnerable.

He half-lidded opened his eyes when he felt cold drops hit his face, finding a waterfall of pure white hair surrounding his face contrasting with the bloodied face and eyes of the woman, whose tears were streaming down her face.

Was she crying...for him?

And most importantly...was he dying?

“Gwyn…”

“Please…”she whispered as he placed one of her bloodied hands on his face “...stay with me.”

He wanted to tell her many things. He wanted to tell her to stop crying, to smile for him one

last time. He wanted to tell her how precious his time with her has been for him. But he felt his will abandon his body too fast, and even though he still was with his eyes open, no words left his throat.

“Please, please let them go!” Gwynbleidd begged after turning her head to Regis and Poppy, who were surrounded and their arms in the air “I’ll do what you want, but please, let them go!”

“Hmmm, seeing you like this, begging, it’s a really good start, Wolf…” he really looked like he was thinking about it, but then snarled and lifted his arms with a triumphant smile “Kill them!”

“NO!”

“Stop this nonsense right now, Caelian!” a figure shouted, emerging from the shadows.

“Ge’els.” the prince muttered threatengly “If you dare to interrupt this—”

“Do you really wish to start a war with not only Nilfgaard, but also the vampires? What do you think they will do once they found you have found the only thing that could potentially end his race?”

The Stag grunted with disdain, clearly unaware of that potential outcome.

“For all your schemes, Cailean, you have proved to be very foolish.”

“I will see you remove from your position if you keep talking to me with those words, Ge’els.” he responded with rage filling his voice, but did nothing to harm him. Instead, he rubbed his chin and exhaled with boredom.

“Fine. Imprison them in the dalvinite cell. They will rot in there until I’m done with her. And take the Wolf to the one that I specially made for her.” he ordained as he smiled down at her, his long and twisted shadow covering her like an eclipse.

With that, he walked out of the room like nothing had happened. The guards slowly made her way to the witcheress in order to separate her from the vampire, but to their surprise, she started to growl at them as she covered his body with her own.

Unable to use any weapons, she was ready to use her entire self to protect him.

“Ilegwaed—”

“That’s not my name.” she responded in a gutural and vicious voice.

“Do not make this even worse for him and yourself.”Ge’els said,trying to reason with her.

“No! I won’t let you take him!” she screamed while she hugged his body with one arm and protected them with the other.

Her snarls stopped when another elf kneeled in front of her. She recognised him as Avallac’h, something that made her look at him with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open.

They stared at each other for a moment that seemed an eternity for her. The coldness and loneliness of his eyes matched his aura, a thing that made her shiver. Without a word, he pressed his finger against Dettlaff’s wound, closing it instantly.

“Do not give us any more trouble, scum.” he whispered and left, leaving the girl with a devastated face.

If he really was his father...then she must’ve been a mistake if he treated her like that.

An unwanted child, a bastard.

A monster.

She remembered again how everything she thought she knew was a lie and felt all the adrenaline left her body, collapsing onto Dettlaff a moment before being dragged down the hallway.

* * *

The guards threw Dettlaff’s body without any care onto the cold and hard ground of the damp cell, closing the door behind him the second after. Regis and Poppy, who were already there, didn’t waste any time and kneeled in front of him, examining his body and checking on his health.

“The wound is closed” Regis said with relief while he was pulling off his sleeve “But he has lost a lot of blood.”

“What are you doing?” she asked a moment before the vampire placed his wrist on his lips and bit it deeply “Regis!”

“His blood cured me once, a long time ago.” he tried to explain while opening Dettlaff’s mouth and pouring his blood into him “It is time I do the same for him now.”

Poppy watched with unease how Dettlaff made a reflex action to swallow the red liquid that was running through his throat, grunting in his slumber as the blood of Regis made the desired healing effect.

“How long do you think it will take for him to heal?” she murmured.

“Not much, dear.” he responded “Though I must say, I’m surprised you’re still concerned about us” Regis tried to place a hand on her shoulder in a soothing way, but the woman leaned back with a gasp. The vampire saw the terror in the human’s eyes and, without a word, retired his hand quickly avoiding her stare.

“I-I’m sorry. I just need…”

“I understand, child. There is indeed a lot going on right now, which makes the entire process of assimilating our nature much more difficult.”

“So you’ve been...this...” Poppy tried to ask “...all this time?”

“Vampires are born, Poppy, not created. We have been like this since the beginning.”

“Vampires…” she had already realised what they were, but hearing him say it was too much for her. She cursed under her breath when she understood that she was imprisoned with not one, but two creatures who could kill her in the blink of an eye.

“Do not worry. At first it was difficult for your father to assimilate it too.”

“My father? Poppy almost exclaimed, now every trace of terror replaced with curiosity “He knew!?”

“Of course he knew.” he nodded,a small smile appearing on his face as he remembered the time with the Hansa “Though at first he did not take it too well.”

“Figures.”

Her sudden response made the vampire chuckle.

“He was really terrified of me first. It was not a surprise, since humans tend to invent tales making what is unknown to you even more terrific. However, he had an inner bravery that made him overcome it and see past the monster he was taught I was.”

Poppy nodded. She had admired his father all her life, but even now he never ceased to surprise her.

“You are very much like him, in fact.” Regis’ words caught her attention, who looked at him with an arched brow “You never exited Novigrad, yet here you are, in Tir Ná Lia. You were never taught how to fight, but you still learned and survived in order to save your friends. You share his hidden bravery, a trait not many humans hold.”

“That’s…” the bard found herself at a loss of words “...thank you.”

“No need to thank me for telling the truth, my child.”

Silence fell upon them, only interrupted by Dettlaff’s agitated breath.

“Will he be okay?”

“He will, but let us hope we find a way to exit this damned prison before he fully awakes. The thought of Gwynbleidd being in serious trouble might cloud his judgement.

“He does really care about her, right?”

Regis nodded.

“Contrary to you, my dear, our dear Gwyn knew from the very beginning the truth about us. That’s the reason why Dettlaff agreed to come in the first place— she was the first human in a very long time to show not only no trace of terror, but care and understandment to him.”

“I see.”

Poppy’s eyes investigated the cell for a bit, but found it to be a pretty common one except for the iridescent colour of the silver bars, which she thought to be due to the dalvinite added to them. She remembered the prince’s speech, and…

“What is he, then?” the blonde asked with solemnity.

“Who?”

“That elven king, Cailean. Gwynny practically killed him—he should be dead, but...”

“I’m afraid I do not know.” he shook his head, placing a hand on his chin “He is a normal elf, a Aen Elle more specifically, but just an elf anyway. My guess it’s that he has acquired that kind of power from another source, a more dark and obscure one.”

“...And now, Gwynny is under his control.” she furiously said with her teeth clenched “We have to do something, Regis. You’ve seen how much he hates her guts.”

“I agree with you my dear, but sadly there’s not much we can do. In another situation, that so-called prince would already be lying rip to pieces, but with these bars of dalvinite…”

“Hmm…” she stood up and inspectionated the bars, realising she could slid her slender arms through them. Also, the sudden realisation of the Xenovoche she had carried all this way, made her smile“...I think I’ve got an idea.”

* * *

Gwynbleidd could hear the water drops falling, one by one, from the ceiling onto the ground next to her. The quiet darkness that surrounded her was almost maddening, as it gave her brain the perfect environment to think. To meditate about what had happened.

And that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Her crimson orbs quickly adapted to the blackness around her, and thus being able to investigate the rather large cell she was placed in. Inside it there was no bed, no place to comfortably sit—just handcuffs, chains and a wooden structure with an “X” shape that she quickly recognised as a torture device. She shivered due to the cold stone against her legs and back, the loneliness and the thought of what was about to come.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the outer door being opened, the sudden light blinding her painfully.

She quickly stood up, ready to face whatever the prince had in store for her. To her surprise, it was other elf the one who had paid her a visit.

The ashen hair and amber eyes identified him as Ge’els, and he walked a few steps until his profile was facing her. The difference in height forced the girl to look up at him, but she did not let this intimidate her.

He didn’t look at her when, in a sneaky movement, extended his hand and let a small crystal bottle slid through the bars as he held it. The Wolf looked at him and then at the small flask several times.

“Milk of the poppy.” he said before she asked. The girl said nothing, which encouraged him to keep talking “It has anesthetic effects, though I believe you already know this.

“Why are you giving it to me?” she asked with distrust.

Now it was the turn of the elf to be speechless. He looked at her for a second before staring away, trying to find the words.

“I do not agree with any of this.” he started “What our new king is doing...he is being driven by the unintelligent impulse of revenge and does not think about the outcomes of his decisions. Eredin...he had what he deserved.”

Gwynbleidd nodded, a serious grimace covering her face.

“However, I cannot act against the king’s desires and orders. But...I can make it _easier_ for you, at least.

“Why do you care?” she asked with a frown.

“I do not.” the elf said severely “But I consider myself to be fair, and you do not deserve what is about to come.”

“It is that bad, huh…” she dryly chuckled, making the Aen Elle arch an eyebrow.

“You jest. I’m surprised.”

He slightly moved the flask, encouraging her to take her. To his surprise, she shook her head in a negative gesture.

“I don’t need it. Whatever comes, I want to be able to face it.”

He turned his body so he could look at her fully this time “You are just like your mother. Daring, strong. I’m glad you did not heired the cowardly attitude of your father” he finished with a touch of disdain as he saved the flask.

“...So it’s true.” she said in a low pitched voice “Avallach’s truly my father.”

“I’m afraid he indeed is.” his voice held no sympathy for her, though she could detect a trace of pity in it.

“How…” she tried to ask, looking down “How did it happen? Why did no one ever told me?”

“Do you really wish to know?”

The white-haired girl nodded once with decision in her eyes, a thing that made the sage sigh. He turned his back on her.

“I suppose you must know how he helped your mother stop the Wild Hunt. He never asked for anything in return, but he knew about Zireael’s innocent and caring attitude—when the time came, he knew she would repay him.”

An object moved at her side, making her eyes drift towards it. It was a flag, the one that represented the royal family, she assumed. It was indigo blue with a pattern of silver a moon and stars, probably representing the night sky of Tir Ná Lia.

“When he heard she was the Empress, married and with offspring that did not carried the Hen Ichaer genes, he intervened. He knew that his own genes, combined with hers, would result in another carrier of the Elder Blood. And this time, even purer than your mother, since he himself is an Aen Saevherne.”

“But why? she asked “Why did he want another being with the Elder Blood?”

“...I’m afraid his purposes are unknown to me, but my guess is that he seeks a more personal goal than just power.”

The witcheress said nothing else.

“After a few tries, you were the result—a healthy half-elf child that, with the help of his magic, inherited no physical elvish features. You were named Ilegwaed, for the night you were born, the moon was covered in blood.”

She did know about the night she was born and how her mother usually told her that her eyes reflected the moon of her birth and how she believed it was the power of the moon that saved Gwyn’s life that night, as her pregnancy has been rather difficult. Something else caught her attention, however.

“What do you mean with ‘after a few tries’?”

“...There were miscarriages, Ilegwaed. Two, in fact. Your birth...it was almost miraculous. As if something had made it possible.”

“I...see…” her hands slid along the bars as she quietly dropped to the ground, sitting with her legs crossed as she tried to swallow all the information.

“Unfortunately, it seems King Cailean knew about Crevan’s plans all along. The night you were born, he summoned him and told him you were part of his major scheme against Zireael. So they came to an agreement.”

“Which was…?” she asked without enthusiasm.

“You would be tortured and mistreated until Cailean felt his anger compensated, but you would still be alive. Then, Avallac’h would use you for his purpose. And then...death.”

Since the girl did not say a thing, Ge’els keep on talking.

“I have to say that I disagreed to it since the beginning. Even the thought of Avallac’h laying with Zirael...was repugnant.”

Silence again.

“Of course, the plan was to take you away from the moment you were born, since that was the deal with your mother. However, it seems she decided to not keep the promise, since Avallac’h was almost killed by Gwynbleidd and Yennefer of Vengerberd the moment he tried to speak with Cirilla.”

“My grandparents knew!?” Gwyn exclaimed “All along!?”

“They did. I even dare say it was their choice to send you to Kaer Morhen, where you could be protected if Avallac’h decided to take you away again.”

The witcheress took the wolf medallion on her hands and gripped it strongly as she felt another dagger being stabbed in her heart.

“However, as time passed and it seemed you were even further away of Caelidan’s reach, he started to grow impatient and urged Avallac’h to do something about it. And thus, found a way to curse your mother with her current disease.”

“He knew I would come to find him.”

“Of course he did.”

With a sigh, she ran her fingers through her hair, feeling fooled and stupid for falling into the Fox’s trap.

“Thank you, Ge’els. I appreciate...everything.”

“Do not thank me. As I said, I did not do this for you.”

He started to walk towards the door, but stopped just before he passed through the door frame.

“Ilegwaed.”

“Yes?”

“...Be strong.”

And with that, the Aen Elle left her alone again, awaiting for her torturer to arrive.


End file.
